


The Last Of Us

by Loserkidtbh



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Apocalypse, F/F, Fanfiction, Original Character(s), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-04
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-11-09 06:24:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 54,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17996618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loserkidtbh/pseuds/Loserkidtbh
Summary: The Mitchell sister's built an outpost up away hidden in the mountains when the zombies started to show up everywhere. They had a small community of five people and that was enough for Beca Mitchell. She was as comfortable as she could get with the people she knew around her.When the radio calls out for two survivors in desperate need of a place to go, Beca is against it. She doesn't want any new people at all in the place she lives. Her younger sister though goes against Beca's wishes and brings the two survivors back their outpost.Little did Beca know the one survivor would be the woman she thought she lost forever in this apocalyptic world..





	1. Introduction

Beca was sitting at her desk; writing the journal entry for the night before. It was actually a letter to Chloe Beale.  She had began writing a lot more ever sense they settled in a house not far from Barden University in Georgia. Some were journal entries about her day, something that pissed her off or how she felt. 

She didn't know if Chloe died along with a lot of the others. The woman never had the heart to go and find that out. She would rather sit and just write to her; not ever knowing if she was dead or alive. It felt safer for her own mind that way. 

Beca had written when they first got to the outpost and her first letter was to Chloe. But this one she was writing? It was different. It wasn't just pretending everything was fine. This one was realizing that she might lose Chloe. 

"Chloe, 

Saw a dog today and thought of you, again. It was a zombie dog so..you know what had to happen. This time Jesse took care of it instead of pushing it on me. There has to be one dog out there that isn't a walking creature, right? Then again, you have to be out there too somehow if I'm saying that. 

I was thinking before we got here where you were. Well, I think that each day. You have to be alive out there right? The world has to be kind to me in one way. Well, guess they were when they let me survive. I would rather have you survive though. 

I thought last night while I couldn't sleep if you were alive. Quickly though, I shrugged that off. You have to be alive. I would be sad if you weren't...

Maybe I wouldn't just be sad. The more I think about it, I think I would be lost if I knew you were never coming back. Let alone seeing you as a zombie would fucking kill me. I wouldn't be able to kill you if I saw you as one of those creatures. I would let you kill me because really, I can't live without you. 

I have to stay alive for my sister right now. That's why I'm not out searching for you and that's why I'm not letting new recruits come in to our outpost. Because for one, they might know you and if you're dead or not. And two? We don't have much room left. 

We have a guest bedroom that can fit for two, and then my room. My room is the biggest in this place, so of course that person would want to bunk with me. But, I'm saving the extra closet and the space beside me on the bed for you. 

You have to come home, Chloe. I promise I will tell you everything that I haven't for so long. If I find out I will never get to hear your voice, feel your arms wrap around me, feel you play with my hair when you think I'm asleep...I think I might just go insane. 

Please, just give me a sign somewhere that tells me you're alive. I miss you so fucking much, Beale. You have no idea. 

Beca.." 

She put the pen down and shut the leather journal; placing it aside. Her eyes wandered over to the photo that sat on her desk. It was all the Bella's after winning National's for the first time together. 

The one beside it was of Chloe. She was driving and laughing like crazy. Beca had taken that photo when they were on their way to the beach. They had both stayed back at Barden for spring break. It was actually the first time Chloe didn't go somewhere and party. Instead, she wanted to stay back and just be with Beca. 

She knew Beca was never the party type. And if she was, it would take a lot of alcohol to even get her to have a good time. But, as Beca got older she stopped drinking. Especially when she got her internship. 

Just then the radio tuned itself in; signalling someone was about to speak. Her eyes remained on the photo of Chloe. Each time she heard someone about to speak, she hoped it was Chloe. 

"Hey. My friend and I need a new place to stay. Our place is completely destroyed and we can't live by ourselves...please help" The radio spoke. 

That was a new thing as well. Walkie talkies and radios were a way of contacting other survivors. It was the only sort of connection to others they had. 

Beca and her sister had an outpost shelter of a few people. It was Beca, Eliza (her younger sister), Amy, Jesse, and Eliza's on and off again boyfriend. Eliza and Beca had argued many times over and over about recruiting new members. 

They had built their shelter over the course of a year out of giant storage containers. On the outside, it looked like shit. It had barbed wires and walls with some watch towers. The storage containers looked rusty and disgusting. But on the inside? It was beautiful. It was like a mansion on the inside. Everyone had their own space, they had a kitchen, bathroom, running water and solar power. 

So that all being said, they definitely had room for at least two others. But, Beca was stubborn. She didn't like new people especially these days. Beca was very bitter ever since the plague happened and zombies started to appear. Especially when she lost contact with Chloe. Their last words to each other were in a cold fight. 

Flashback 

"Beca, what are you even saying?" Chloe asked through the phone. 

"I'm staying in LA. With or without you" Beca stated. 

"Are you serious with me right now?" Chloe asked. "You're choosing a city over me-"

"No I am not" Beca cut her off.

"You are!" Chloe exclaimed. 

"I'm choosing something I've worked so fucking hard for!" Beca yelled.

People looked at her weird in the street as she yelled into the phone. But, Beca didn't notice nor let alone care. Her best friend was getting pissed off at her for not moving back to Georgia. Beca said she would after a year in Los Angeles. But, plans had changed. 

"Over me!" Chloe said. 

"Can you really only think about yourself in this?" Beca asked. "Have you become that selfish?" 

"Oh really? The one living in Los Angeles is asking me that!" Chloe laughed. 

"Oh my god" Beca groaned. 

"You said you would come back home" Chloe said. 

"Yeah before I moved out here and realized it's better then Georgia" Beca pointed out. 

"Oh" Chloe sounded lifeless from that response. 

"It's nothing about you-"

"Obviously. I mean, you're not even coming home.." Chloe mumbled. 

"Why would it matter?" Beca asked. 

"Because-"

"Cause we don't live together anymore either way. You're with soldier boy" Beca said in a cold tone. 

"You're still my best friend and I hate that you're across the country from me" Chloe said. "Chicago has nothing to do with this"

"But he does" Beca said. 

"How? How does my boyfriend affect us?" Chloe asked. 

"In more ways then you'll ever know" 

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I gotta go"

"Course you do"

"You know just because I'm across the country doesn't mean I won't text you-"

"I don't want just a stupid text!" Chloe yelled. 

"Then what the fuck do you want?!" Beca yelled back. 

"You! I want you!" Chloe yelled. "I want you to come back home already" 

"There is nothing for me there anymore, Chlo" 

"Really? Nothing? Not even one thing?" 

"No. I created a life for myself here and I have what I need here" Beca said. 

Beca knew the words that just rolled off of her tongue were one big lie. She didn't have everything she needed there. She needed Chloe. But, she never saw that happening anymore. Especially ever since Chicago came into the picture. 

The door to Beca's room opened and her head lifted to see her sister. Eliza had that look in her eye that was already telling Beca she was getting those two survivors no matter what Beca said. She just figured to ask Beca to at least be able to say she warned her. 

"No" Beca shook her head. 

"Beca-"

"We are fine. We don't need anyone new" She cut her off. 

"What if it's Chlo-"

"Don't. You can not go there with me" Beca said causing an eye roll from Eliza. 

"I'll see you later" Eliza spoke before shutting the door behind her. 

Beca just shook her head at the younger girl. The woman turned the radio off and stood up to walk out on the balcony her and Jesse had made for her bedroom. She looked out from the sight she was on. They had built their outpost on a mountain because it made it harder for the zombies to get to them. Plus, they were pretty hidden away from others. 

Her hands pushed into the pockets of her black jeans. The leaves were turning red and orange while some turned yellow or remained green. Autumn was upon them and Beca knew they had to begin to prep for the colder weather. In moments like this, she wish she had Chloe. 

Chloe was amazing when it came to gardening. She knew how to garden so well thanks to her grandmother who taught her. Beca always loved when Chloe told her stories about why she was so good at something. She saw an insight to who Chloe was. 

Beca heard the truck engine start up. She knew it was Eliza leaving to pick the survivors up. Usually Beca would be rushing out after her to force her to not go. But, for some reason something was pulling her back. 

She wasn't happy about new people. But, she couldn't find the urge to go out and stop Eliza from leaving. She remained put on her balcony as she listened to the truck leaving the driveway and disappear down the mountain. Her eyes remaining on the abandoned city way down below them that now was covered in zombies.


	2. Part One.

"Eliza should be back any minute now" Jesse spoke. 

"Going to kick her ass for this.." Beca shook her head as she stood outside with Jesse. 

Both of them were waiting for the truck to return with the survivors that had called on the radio. They had their home destroyed and were looking for a place to live. The woman speaking had said that they couldn't live on their own, so Eliza being Eliza went to rescue them. 

Beca hated it most that Eliza went by herself on this trip. It easily could have been a set up to rob Eliza of everything she had on her. That or a hoard of zombies could have gotten to her. But she radioed in not too long ago she was almost back and started up the mountain. 

"You should have gone with her or Zack should have or even Amy" Beca told Jesse. 

"And why not you?" He asked. 

"I'm not the one supporting new people joining us. We are fine-"

"I feel like this is going to be a tough winter, Beca" Jesse said. 

"More the reason we don't need more people-"

"More the reason we do" He cut off. 

"What do you mean?" Beca asked. 

"We are going to need more people to help run this place. You know that" He said. 

Beca went to talk but heard the truck pull up. Jesse just gave Beca a look of 'be nice' before walking over to pull the gate open so Eliza could pull the truck in. The brunette took a deep breath as she watched the truck pull in not too far from where she was standing. 

Jesse shut the gate as Eliza put the truck in park then shut it off. She got out first and just gave Beca some creepy smirk. That instantly sparked Beca's curiosity. 

"You're fucking weird" Beca muttered and walked over. 

The passenger side door opened and two feet swung out. They dropped onto the dirt and revealed their face. The woman had blonde hair and a hand on her hip as the other slammed the truck door shut. 

"No way in hell you will be denying me, Beca" Aubrey glared at Beca. "Your sister told me everythi-"

"Aubrey!" Amy yelled from the front door with arms thrown in the air. 

"It gets better" Eliza gave Beca that creepy smirk again. 

The back door to the truck on the other side opened and slammed shut. Beca heard the feet walking around the truck and then saw that familiar red hair. Her heart started thumping harder and quicker. It felt like this woman was taking years to reveal herself. But once she did, Beca was stuck. 

"Chloe?!" Amy exclaimed and quickly ran over to engulf Aubrey and Chloe in a hug. She nearly pushed Beca down onto the ground as she ran. 

Beca stayed where she was. Her arms crossed against her chest as her jaw was a bit dropped. Chloe was laughing like crazy as she hugged Amy. Aubrey was giving a hug to Jesse. All of them were laughing and greeting each other while Beca just stood there shocked. 

Eliza walked over and poked Beca's face to see if she was frozen for good or not. But, Beca quickly swatted at her for touching her which caused the younger girl to snicker. 

"So, you still want to return them to the zombies?" Eliza asked. "Because easily we can kick them out if you want. Also forgot to mention, grabbed some supplies while I was out" 

Beca didn't reply. She watched Chloe give Jesse a hug as she was laughing about the disbelief of seeing him and Amy again. Of course Chloe knew Beca was here, but she wanted to see her one on one. Plus, Beca looked frozen from the corner of her eye. 

"Alright, still in shock I see. Where is Zack?" Eliza asked. 

"I uh..think uh.." Beca stumbled. 

"Are you just going to stand there?" Aubrey asked as she walked up to the younger girl. Chloe still was by the truck talking with Amy and Jesse. 

"Think she's delaying or whatever you want to call it. I'm going to find my boyfriend. Smack her if you want, it might fix her" Eliza shrugged and went inside. 

"You better not be thinking of kicking us back out" Aubrey said, but Beca was staring at Aubrey like she was dumbfounded that they were actually here. "Okay listen, Chloe will be over any second now and she's missed you probably a bit too much. Like talking about you and moping over you any second she's had, so if you could like..undo whatever shock you're in soon please?" Aubrey asked. 

"Let me give you the tour!" Amy smiled as she rushed up to Aubrey. 

"Alright, but leave Chloe with Beca. Beca can show her around" Aubrey grinned to Amy as they walked inside the house with Jesse. 

Chloe picked her bag back up and walked over to the brunette. She put the bag back down and waved her hand in front of her face. The brunette just looked at her in disbelief. This had to be some kind of prank or dream she was having. 

"Beca?" Chloe asked in her sweet voice. 

Her hand placed on Beca's cheek; caressing it softly. She knew they were never together so romantically like this. The woman didn't see any possibility of that happening now either. But, she needed to feel Beca was here, alive, and real. 

"Chloe?" Beca asked; feeling Chloe's thumb rub against her cheek. 

"You going to kick me out to the zombies?" Chloe asked playfully. 

"No! No. No. No. No." Beca repeated. "You're staying here, if you want. No, not if you want. You are staying here" Beca rambled causing Chloe to giggle. 

"If you insist" Chloe shrugged. "Are you okay though? You looked a bit, out of it" She said as she took her hand away from Beca's cheek. 

Beca had none of that though. Quickly she reached out for Chloe's hand and placed it back. Chloe was a bit shocked by the action, but didn't want to question it. 

"No, I'm fine. Just, you're here. You're real.." Beca said. "You're not dead or one of them.." 

"Neither are you" Chloe grinned. "So how about a tour of this uh.." Chloe looked up at the storage container building. "Storage containers?" She asked as she looked back at Beca very confused at what she was seeing. 

"The inside looks a lot better. Just shitty on the outside so people don't bother us" Beca explained. 

"Huh, so like you?" Chloe asked. 

"Wow, not even an hour and you're already insulting me" Beca rolled her eyes and let Chloe's hand fall from her cheek to walk her inside. 

"You missed it" Chloe said; picking up her bag and following Beca inside. 

"Eh" Beca shrugged as she opened the door up and shut it behind them when Chloe walked in. 

"You guys build this?" She asked. 

"Uh, yeah. I mean some of it was already here because it was someone else's, but we modified the inside and built onto it" Beca explained. 

"Didn't know you were such a handy woman" Chloe smirked over her shoulder at the brunette who blushed a deep red. 

"Well, guess zombies bring out different sides of us we didn't know we had" Beca said. 

"Guess so" Chloe said as she returned her gaze to look around. 

"This is the living room where they hang out-"

"They? Not you?" Chloe asked. 

"Uh, not really. I kinda live in my room" Beca chuckled. 

"Why?" She asked. 

"I don't know" Beca shrugged. 

"Hm, I'll be talking to you about that later" Chloe said as she walked towards the kitchen. 

Beca couldn't help but small smile grow on her lips. Chloe always was the person who never let Beca get away with half ass excuses. If she wanted to know something about Beca, she always ended up figuring it out. This was definitely something Beca wouldn't admit she missed. 

"How do you guys have electricity here?" Chloe asked as she walked over towards the sink to turn the faucet on. "And running water?" She asked.

"Uh yeah, Jesse installed the running water while Eliza's boyfriend and I set up the solar power. Shit ton of work, but worth it" Beca leaned her arms against the table that sat in the middle of the kitchen. 

"I'm proud of you" Chloe gave a warm smile. 

Chloe's eyes roamed the once usually spaghetti like arms. Beca always made jokes on how her arms looked like jelly. But, that wasn't the case anymore. 

Beca had muscles that toned her arms now. Some tattoos were scattered around on them. One stuck out in particular. It was the red rose with green stem that curled at the end to the letters of C and B. 

Her heart skipped a beat at that. There was no way those were Chloe's initials on the end of the long arm tattoo. Though, Chloe's favorite flower was a red rose. But at the same time, she didn't want to think anything too positive. 

"Why?" Beca asked. 

"Because, I could never pull this off. I'm lucky I'm alive from how much of an emotional wreck I've been for the last year" Chloe explained. "But you, you have your shit together. You have everything you need in this new world" She avoided using the word about zombies. 

"The fuck makes you think I have everything I need?" Beca chuckled.

"You have your bestfriends, sister, a great place to live with running water and power-"

"But you weren't here" Beca cut off. 

Chloe went to speak, but it felt like air was taken from her lungs at that. She just silently gasped at the words. It made something spark in the air between them, but it was quickly blown out when Amy walked in. 

"This is our kitchen where apparently Beca and Chloe are" She said. 

"This is nice" Aubrey smiled as she looked around. "Have you seen the rest of the house, Chlo?" Aubrey asked. 

"Not yet, but Beca was just showing me upstairs" Chloe said and gave Beca a look to just agree with her. 

"Yeah, I was" Beca nodded and began to walk out with Chloe following her to the staircase. 

They went upstairs with no words spoken between them until they got to the first room at the beginning end of the hall. That room happened to be Beca's. She opened the door and let Chloe walk in first before shutting it behind her. 

"So, this is where you claim you've been living in instead of joining whatever society is these days huh?" Chloe put her bag down on Beca's bed as she walked around. 

"Why bother joining a society of zombies?" 

"I mean Amy, Jesse, those guys.." Chloe turned to look at Beca before looking at her desk. She saw all the pencils and pens with random paper and journals. "Have you been writing again?" 

"Uh, a bit. Nothing really though" Beca lied as she leaned against the wall. 

"Feel like that's a lie" Chloe mumbled as she lifted a journal to skim through it. 

"Why are you looking through my journal?" Beca asked. 

"You always looked through mine-"

"Because you shoved it at me to proof read" Beca laughed a bit. 

"Hey," Chloe darted her eyes up to meet Beca's. She gave her a small smirk before speaking. "You're a great proof reader" She said before looking back at the journal. 

"But you're not, so why are you reading my jou-"

"If you cared so much you would be over here ripping out of my hand" Chloe cut off; letting her eyes scan over the word filled pages. 

Beca went to argue, but found no words. Chloe was right as she always was when it came to something. If Beca cared so much, she would have ripped it away from her already. But, she wasn't reading the notebook labeled 'Chlo' so, it didn't matter. The one she was currently reading was just Beca's entries from the days they had spent at the outpost. 

"Why are you writing these down?" Chloe questioned. 

"So I remember what happened" Beca shrugged as if it meant nothing. 

"I wouldn't want to remember this time of my life at all, especially since the new world started" Chloe whispered as she shut the book to look around more. 

"How come? You used to want to remember everything ever" Beca chuckled at the old Chloe she she once knew. 

"Well, for one I figured I'd be dead by now. Two, this new world sucks and three? I was kind of hoping for sometime everything would just be over with" Chloe said and sat down on the edge of the bed that smelled like Beca. 

"Oh.." Beca mumbled. "Do you uh, do you still feel that way?" Beca asked as she nervously played with her fingertips. Her thumb nail scraped against the tip of her pointer finger as her bottom lip was tugged between her teeth. 

Chloe was silent for a bit. Her eyes looked down at her feet while her hand ran along the bed sheet. It felt comfortable and reminded her of Beca. Her eyes then looked up to the brunette leaning against the wall; looking at her. She saw the anxiety that was boiling up in the pit of her stomach as she waited for an answer. The way she bit her bottom lip and played with her fingertips gave that away. 

The redhead did want this all to end more then ever the last few days. Aubrey and Chloe had got kicked out from an outpost last month because of Aubrey's stubborn attitude and Chloe only knew how to talk about Beca. They had then built their own small outpost, but it had gotten destroyed in a thunder storm. She felt completely hopeless when Aubrey made the call on the radio. But the moment she saw the younger look a like of Beca walk up to them, hope rushed through her once more. 

Chloe hadn't felt that in forever. Ever since the day Beca was suppose to come home, but that was quickly crushed when the phone call revealed that she wouldn't be coming back home. So feeling that made her feel alive once more. 

She felt like someone lifted her up off her feet and into a fantasy land when she saw Beca with her own eyes. As she was greeted by Amy and Jesse, she just couldn't believe Beca was alive. She was there and Chloe was able to touch her once more. She was able to feel that Beca was real. 

"Chlo?" Beca asked. 

"No," Chloe shook her head. "I don't want this to end anymore. As long as I have you.." 

"Knock knock" Jesse peaked his head in the room causing Beca to quickly turn. "Dinner in ten" He spoke. 

"Thanks" Beca nodded as he walked back out; shutting the door behind him. 

Beca turned her head back to Chloe who had gotten up to walk out onto the balcony. The brunette slowly followed to go out and stand next to her.

"Do you think zombies know they're alive?" Beca asked; trying to change the subject from their previous one. 

"I hope not" Chloe said. "Isn't fair to them, you know?" 

"Why isn't it?" Beca asked. 

"Because, what if they know they're alive and who they are? Yet, they can't control what they do anymore. So when they see a loved one, they try to kill them even if they know who they are.." Chloe gave the messy answer. 

"How much have you thought about this, Chlo?" Beca looked over at her. 

"Way too much. I was scared I would see you a zombie or I would be one as a zombie when I saw you alive" Chloe quickly responded. 

"Why not Chicago?" Beca asked. 

"I watched him get bit. I knew he was gone. Aubrey was the one that killed him" Chloe said. 

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry.." Beca said. 

"He was a good guy. Never deserved that.." Chloe whispered. 

"What made you think of me then? Instead of fantasizing him being alive?" Beca asked. 

"You were my best friend, Beca" Chloe said. 

"So you thought about Amy too?" Beca asked. 

"Not as much as you. I love her, but not like you.." Chloe whispered and Beca felt her cheeks flame red. 

Beca knew the words Chloe just spoke. It was telling her that she loved her in a platonic way. It had to be just as a friend or maybe a sister. There was no way that Chloe could love Beca more. 

"Let's go have dinner. I'm starving" Chloe said and walked back inside. 

"Uh yeah, be right there-"

"No, please stay with me" Chloe said; reaching her hand out. 

Beca turned her head over her shoulder to see Chloe holding her hand out. She looked desperate for Beca to stay with her and Beca swore there was tears forming in her eyes at the idea of not having Beca stay with her. 

"It's just downstairs" Beca said. 

"Please" Chloe begged in a trembling voice; still holding her hand out. 

Beca just nodded and held her hand out so Chloe could grab it. The older woman entangled their fingers together before leading them downstairs to the kitchen. As they went downstairs, the brunette began to wonder why Chloe was acting this way. 

The redhead was known to be cuddly and clingy, but this was a new level. She was on the verge of tears if she didn't just go downstairs with her. Beca knew she would have to find out about this and what it all meant. But for now just going downstairs to have dinner would be enough.


	3. Part Two

"So not up next to kill a chicken" Jesse mumbled as he sat down at the table lit by candles to eat. 

They were lucky enough to find two chickens that weren't turned into zombies a few months back. Jesse and Beca had brought them home and read tons of books on how to make sure they wouldn't escape the small little house in the backyard they built and how to keep them alive. They had them breed so now they had chickens in the backyard for eggs and before a chicken died, chicken meat. 

The group had also mutually decided that they would use the solar electricity mainly at night for when they really needed to see. With the sun just setting; shining through the windows of the dining room, it was enough with candles to see. 

"It's just the circle of life, Jesse" Zack chuckled. 

"Still gross" Jesse shook his head. 

"What is?" Beca asked as she sat down with Chloe sitting across from her. 

"Killing a chicken for dinner" Zack answered. 

"Just life" Beca shrugged. 

"But gross" Chloe pointed out. 

"Exactly! Thank you" Jesse sighed. "I am so glad Chloe is back. Chloe, you have no idea how long I have fought these two on how killing something is gross" 

"But you eat it" Beca pointed out. 

"Still the actual action that has to be taken is gross" Jesse said. 

"Gonna have to side with Jesse on this one" Chloe shrugged.

"That's low" Beca smirked a bit at the woman. 

"Dinner is served!" Eliza announced; bringing the platter of cooked chicken out. 

"Smells delicious" Zack grinned. 

"Thanks babe, but I'm pretty sure Aubrey is itching to take over making meals" Eliza chuckled. 

"I am!" Aubrey who was sat down next to Chloe nodded. "I mean, no offense to anyone here. I just, the last places Chloe and I stayed at never let me cook! You all know I am a great cook! They were worried I would eat the food for myself!" 

"They would only have that issue with Amy" Jesse said; earning a smack from Amy. 

"Shut it!" Amy laughed. 

"They were also worried Aubrey would poison them" Chloe chimed in. "Her temper made them think she would want revenge on anyone at any moment" 

"The life as a Bella in one sentence" Beca said. 

"More like just the life of knowing Aubrey Posen" Jesse said. 

"Both of you are assholes" Aubrey said causing the whole group to fall into a small laugh. 

The laugh died down as everyone was now getting their food. A little chatter was among them asking to pass some salt over or just talking about how good the food was. 

Amy though was the one to ignite a conversation. 

"So, have you both seen any of the others?" Amy asked. 

"Don't you think that's a bit of a heavy topic to pick up on?" Jesse asked. 

"I think it's a normal question especially in the times we live in now" Amy pointed out. "Come on, Beca. Back me up on this" 

"I mean, yeah, it's a heavy topic" Beca nodded. "But, I know Amy's wanted to know if any of the other Bella's were alive" 

"And you didn't?" Chloe asked Beca. 

Beca just looked at her before looking back down at her food; stabbing it with a fork. 

"She uh," Amy searched for an answer sense the brunette wasn't helping. "She didn't want to know if you were"

"What?" Both Aubrey and Chloe said in unison. 

"Amy" Beca sighed. A bit annoyed at the topic. 

"How could you not want to know if I'm alive? Were you ever searching for me?" Chloe asked a bit loudly. 

"What about me?" Aubrey asked; more aimed at Chloe for only referring to herself. 

"Yeah, I said us" Chloe lied. 

"Can we discuss this later?" Beca asked. 

"No! Because I've been searching for you nonstop and you haven't for me?!" She exclaimed. 

"Oh shit.." Eliza mumbled. 

"And all of the sudden, I'm not hungry" Beca said. 

She put her fork down and started to stand up. The older woman laughed in disbelief at Beca's reaction. Emotions mixed in her stomach; overwhelmed by the idea that Beca never even cared to look for where she was. 

"You can't just walk off" Chloe said. 

"Well," Beca pushed her chair in. "I am" She said as she started to walk towards the staircase. 

"Bitch" Chloe muttered; getting up herself.

"Chloe, you need to eat" Aubrey said. 

"No, I need to find out what the hell her issue is" She said with a shove of the chair to push it back in before walking off. 

Chloe was more hurt then angry with Beca. She didn't understand why Beca never even cared to look for her. Especially after everything they had been through before the plague happened. She thought Beca would care. 

Or maybe she was upset because she thought maybe there was a chance Beca felt the same. Chloe was hoping that Beca had the same love for Chloe that Chloe had for Beca. She showed signs of it sometimes, but others like this just made that idea seem like a fantasy. 

Chloe heard Beca's bedroom door shut; signalling she wanted to be alone. But Chloe was never the one to actually leave her alone when she wanted. That's part of the reason why their friendship was the way it was. Because Chloe never let Beca push her away. 

She opened the bedroom door to find Beca about to walk out on the balcony, but she turned to see Chloe shutting the door behind her. 

"Chloe-"

"No, Beca. I deserve an answer" Chloe said.

Chloe was walking with force pushing behind her towards the woman. Her face turning red with frustration and anger. She was pointing at at Beca as the words pushed out of her mouth. 

"Because I have been searching for you since this started and I expected the same of you" Chloe said. 

Beca crossed her arms; hating having Chloe pissed off at her like this. She didn't expect it so soon. Of course she knew Chloe would figure it out eventually how Beca wasn't bothering to look for her. But, she didn't think it would be so soon as of right now. 

"Anything?!" Chloe threw her arms out at Beca's silence. 

"Why did you look for me?" Beca tried to switch the tables. 

"Why wouldn't I?" Chloe asked. 

"Because what if you saw me as a zombie?" Beca asked. 

Chloe was silent. 

"Because I know if I saw you as a zombie, it would be game over. I would let you kill me" Beca said in a stern tone. 

"I guess I get that.." Chloe's voice was small and softer. 

"Yeah" Beca said. "So I know, I'm a horrible human" 

"You didn't even wonder where I was?" Chloe asked. 

Beca chuckled. 

"I'm serious, Beca" Chloe said. 

"So am I," She said before running a hand through her hair. "I wondered where you were. Of course I did" 

"Then why are you acting like you couldn't give a shit less?" Chloe asked. 

"I'm not acting like that" Beca shook her head. 

They fell silent between one another. Beca had leaned against the balcony glass screen door. Her arms folded against her chest as she watched Chloe start to pace back and forth. 

She knew she was acting like she didn't care even if she did. But, that was always her personality. It had been so long since she had been around Chloe that she had snapped back to who she was before.

Chloe had taught her that you couldn't just act all cool and bitter. Especially when you were trying to say the opposite of what you were showing. With Chloe, Beca had to learn to not just say it. But show it. So being around Chloe again was like relearning how to do the 'feelings' thing all over again. 

"Why me?" Beca spoke up. A calmer tone to her voice as her frigid stance melted into a softer one. 

"What?" Chloe stopped pacing to look at her. 

"Why aren't you mad about Amy not looking or Jesse?" Beca asked. 

"I wouldn't expect them to" Chloe said honestly. "I thought we were closer then anyone else here" 

"Were we?" Beca asked. 

"Well yeah-"

"Do you not remember our last conversation ever?" She asked; referring to the phone call. 

Chloe took a deep breath in; exhaling it slowly out as she sat down on the edge of the bed. Her head in her hands as the fingers slowly pushed her hair. She looked around the bedroom that was slowly getting darker and darker. The sun setting took away the light and no candles had been lit yet in the room. 

She was letting her eyes fall onto the desk full of notebooks, scattered pens and pencils. Some of the notebooks were labeled by month, week, and then one stuck out. It was a bit fuzzy because Chloe was struggling seeing in the dark. But the label had been written in as 

'Chlo'

"What's that?" She pointed to the note back; forgetting their conversation. 

"A desk-"

"No, Beca. That notebook" Chloe rolled her eyes. 

"There's a lot of notebooks" Beca pointed out. 

"Beca" Chloe said. 

"What? There is! How am I supposed to know which one you're talking about?" She exclaimed. 

"The one with my name on it" Chloe said. 

She studied Beca's face as much as she could in the dim light. It had fallen and her eyes went wide in horror. She could tell Beca's entire body had tensed up just at the mention of the notebook. There was obviously something in it Beca did not want to even acknowledge. 

"There's no-"

Both girls lunged over to the desk; cutting Beca's words off. They shoved back and forth; each trying to get their hands on the notebook first. Chloe had shoved Beca over first, then Beca shoved Chloe with all her will power. It repeated itself with bickering between the others. 

"Beca!" 

"No!" 

"Stop!" 

"It's my notebook!"

"With my name on it! That entitles me to read it!" Chloe said; successfully getting the notebook. "Aha!" She held it up. 

Beca gritted her teeth in annoyance before quickly thinking how to get it. She went over her options in her head, but none of them turned out good in any scenario. As Chloe began to open to the first page, Beca muttered a 'fuck it' before tackling her down onto the bed. 

"Beca!" Chloe screamed losing the notebook from her grip. 

Beca quickly scrambled over the older woman's body; reaching down behind the bed where the notebook had fallen. As her hand was about to grab it, she felt Chloe pulling her leg back. 

"Chloe!" Beca yelled. But she was able to grab the notebook and jump up off the bed; slipping from Chloe's grip. "You can't read this!" She said a but out of breath. 

"What the fuck?!" Chloe cursed. "It has my name, Beca!" 

"I'm glad you know how to read" Beca said; making sure she held tightly onto the notebook. 

"I do, that's why you should let me read what's inside!" Chloe said. 

"Can't do that" Beca shook her head. 

"How come?" Chloe sighed. 

"Just can't, I'll tell you one day-"

"Beca!" Chloe said in almost a whining tone. "One page!" She pleaded. 

"N-"

"Just one page" Chloe said. "Please" She begged. 

Beca was silent for a second. Chloe could tell she was even pondering the thought. But, she nodded and Chloe nearly jumped from the relief of being able to read it. 

"Great so-"

"I'll hold the book" Beca said. 

"Whatever, just let me read!" Chloe smiled. 

Beca nodded and opened the book up to a random page for one second before closing it. 

"There you go!" 

"Are you fucking kidding me?! I couldn't read anything!" 

"Language, Beale. You're breaking your own personal record" Beca said; referring to how Chloe never cursed. 

"You didn't let me read" 

"But I did. You just didn't say for how long" 

Chloe gave a chuckle before just shaking her head. She couldn't believe the way Beca was acting about this. The woman couldn't fathom what could be in that notebook she couldn't read. 

"You're impossible, I'm going to finish my dinner" Chloe shook her head; walking towards the door. 

"I'm sorry" Beca said. 

"Whatever" Chloe mumbled with a slam of the door. 

Beca sighed of relief that Chloe had given up on trying to read the notebook. But she also felt guilt drop in her stomach. She wanted to rush after Chloe and apologize for being such an asshole. But, she knew that would lead to having to explain what was in the notebook. 

And the woman knew she told herself she would tell Chloe everything if the redhead ever returned. She just didn't realize how difficult it would be to confess how she felt. Especially letting her read the notebook that was filled with every little detail of how she felt. 

Beca walked over; putting the notebook into the drawer of the desk. She shut it carefully before walking out of her room and onto the balcony. Her stomach growled for food, but she didn't want to go downstairs to eat. Facing Chloe right now seemed too soon. 

So she found herself on her balcony to watch the sun set by herself. The new normal sounds of the night crawling in grew a loud. It was the sound of trees in the wind, screamer zombies echoing their screams, and the sound of nothing mixed all together. At first Beca hated it, but she soon became accustomed to it. 

She knew she would tell Chloe eventually. Beca just wasn't sure quite how she would ever tell her. There never seemed to be a perfect time even before the apocalypse. But, she would find the time one day to do so. Even if it killed her to.


	4. Part Three

Chloe was laying down on the couch; the sounds of her friends sleeping peacefully around her. They all had fallen asleep in the living room after sharing stories or just talking in general. All except, Beca. 

She wondered if Beca was still awake or if she was asleep. If she was asleep, Chloe wondered if she still tucked the blanket up beside her cheek like she always did. She wondered if her hair still partially fell in her face; getting drooled on occasionally. Did her breathing pattern still speed up at some moments in her slumber? Signalling that whatever dream she was having was making her breath like that. 

The woman had memorized every little detail almost when it came to Beca. But most importantly, it was when Beca was asleep she paid extra attention to her. Mainly because Beca wasn't making smart ass remarks or complaining that Chloe was staring too long. 

When Beca was asleep, Chloe could gaze all she wanted. She could daydream about them being together more then friends. She could play with Beca's hair without Beca faking like she was too much of a badass for it. 

As creepy as it sounded, sleeping Beca was Chloe's favorite Beca. Well, second favorite. Chloe's favorite kind of Beca was when she was high off her mind from smoking weed with Amy back in college. At first Chloe hated the idea of her being a stoner, but she eventually warmed up to it. 

What got her to warm up to the idea was how Beca acted. She became very open minded, meaning that she was open to the flirting with Chloe and the cuddling. Not to mention the adventures at three in the morning with her were sometimes the best adventures. 

FLASHBACK 

"Chloe!" Beca whispered; poking a sleeping Chloe. 

"Mm," Chloe sleep mumbled. She moved a bit; waking up to the repeating finger poking her shoulder. 

"Chlooooo" Beca whined. 

"Mm, yeah, Beca?" Chloe asked in a groggy state of mind. 

"Taco Bell, dude. It's calling our name" Beca said. "I can feel it, callllling in the air toonighhttt" The brunette sang softly to herself. "Is it calling? Or falling?" She asked. "I can feel it, fallllling- Nope, calling. Definitely call-"

"Is there a point to this, Bec?" Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at her best friends nonsense. 

"Taco Bell is the point!" Beca said. 

"What time is it?" Chloe asked. 

"Totally not three am.." Beca smirked. 

"Oh my god," Chloe groaned into her pillow. "You know I have class at ten!" 

"I know, I know, I know, I know!" Beca quickly rushed. "But you have Taco Bell with me at right now!" She said. 

Chloe turned on her back to see the brunette criss cross on their shared bed. She had on Chloe's long sleeve hoodie that had the Barden Bella's logo on it. She was in her black Deadpool sweatpants while her hair was messy from the day. 

The redhead was about to respond, but she took a deep breath and got a whiff of the weed off the girl. Another groan escaped her lips, now realizing the sudden craving the younger woman had. 

"You realize you have your internship tomorrow morning, correct?" Chloe asked in a stern voice, but a smile crept up on her lips. 

"So? Taco Bell doesn't care" Beca said. 

"Why can't Amy take you?" She asked; knowing it would get Beca to confess she was stoned right then. 

"She may or may not be talking with aliens when I left her with Jesse-"

"Jesse too?! You're corrupting everyone!" Chloe laughed; playing hitting the girl. 

Beca quickly caught Chloe's hand; holding it against her body for some reason. She was laughing at the woman's words, but trying to form a sentence at the same time. 

"I am not! But you know who is?" Beca asked. 

"Let me guess, Taco Bell-"

"Tacooooo Bellllll!" Beca yelled out. 

"Shhhhh!" Chloe sat up; putting a finger against the woman's lips. "Don't wake everyone else up just because you want Taco Bell" She smiled. 

Beca licked Chloe's finger before talking. The redhead quickly made a grossed out face; wiping her finger on the long sleeve Beca wore. 

"Come on," Beca said. "I will buy, you just need to drive" 

"I know the drill" Chloe rolled her eyes. 

"So that's a yes?!" Beca's eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. 

"I need to pee and brush my teeth first. Also get some pants on" Chloe said as she got up from the bed. 

"Okay, alright, and no you don't" Beca smirked as she watched the woman walk away. 

"Society says otherwise!" Chloe called back as she walked to their bathroom. 

"I'm society! I say no pants for Chloe!" Beca threw her arm up as if she was protesting. 

"What am I about to bring in public?" Chloe mumbled to herself with a goofy smile.

END OF FLASHBACK 

She wanted those moments back. She wanted everything like that back. But, in this new world it felt impossible. They would never have a three am trip to Taco Bell again. Or maybe even a trip to Walmart at midnight because they wanted Oreos or to race shopping carts. 

Chloe had felt this empty kick in the gut for sometime now. She was angry, hurt, and destroyed that her whole life was gone in a instant. A majority of that was Beca. They were across the country from one another when everything had happened. Luckily Chloe had Aubrey to calm her down in the beginning. Hell, to calm her down even now. 

As she was lost in her thoughts, the radio tuned in and a voice was heard. 

"Hello?! Oh my god, I hope this works. My name is Stacie Conrad and I have my daughter Bella with me. Our entire car just blew up and we're hiding in a farm off of exit 27. Please, anyone, I'll do anything! Even blow jobs! Or if you're a girl, I'll go down on you! Just help us, please!" 

Then just like that, it tuned back out. Chloe sat up; looking around her like crazy. She knew she just heard the words right. That sounded just like their Stacie and their Stacie even had a little girl named Bella. 

She didn't want to wake anyone up from their slumber they all needed very much. So she slowly got up, finding a paper and pen to leave a note down on why the truck was gone and where she went. 

Chloe grabbed her bag full of things she carried on her such as a knife, gun, food, water, and a first aid kit. She found the keys where Beca's sister had thrown them in the bowl by the door. It was obvious they tried to keep things as normal as possible. Even if it was a bowl for keys by the door. 

Without giving it another thought, she swiftly left the house and went out to the truck to save Stacie. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Do you think she's sleep walking out there?" Amy asked a pacing Aubrey. 

"I don't know!" She said. "What if Stacie did call, but it was a trap and the zombies have all three of them?" She asked. 

"Or what if they wrecked my truck?" Eliza asked. 

"A truck?! You're worried about a truck?!" Aubrey exclaimed. 

"What?! Truck is the nicest thing I've ever owned!" She defended herself. "We actually should all be worried on how to break this to Beca" 

"Well you're her sister" Zack spoke. "So maybe you should tell her" 

"You're about to be my ex boyfriend again if you pin me to be the one to be killed" Eliza warned. 

Zack threw his hands up; walking out of the living room to the kitchen. 

"Did she write down the time she left?" Eliza asked. 

"No, but she said it's the farm off of exit 27" Amy said. 

"Were off of exit 15" Eliza said. "So give or take, she'll be here back later today if everything goes alright" 

"And if it doesn't?" Aubrey asked. 

"We figure it out then. For now, we distract the fuck out of Beca" Eliza said. 

"How are you going to do that?" Aubrey asked. 

"Why is everyone pinning that task on me?" Eliza asked. 

"Pinning what on you, kid?" Beca walked into the living room. 

"Pinning..." Eliza searched for words. "The tail on the donkey?" She said more in a questioning tone. "I always was the one to play that game you know?" She asked. 

"Uh, alright, yeah..you were, I guess" Beca shrugged. 

"How did you sleep?" Aubrey asked. 

"As good as we ever sleep in a zombie apocalypse anymore" Beca shrugged. "Where's Chloe?" 

"Where isn't Chloe?" Amy asked. 

"Not in the living room, that's for sure" Eliza nodded. 

"Agreed" Amy nodded. 

"Kitchen?" Beca asked. 

"Nope!" Aubrey shook her head. 

"Then where is she-"

"I just remembered my boyfriend is in the kitchen! Coming, Zack!" Eliza yelled; rushing out of the living room. 

"Bitch" The two blondes muttered. 

"What's the note in your hand, Amy?" Beca decided to change the subject. 

"What note?" Amy asked. 

"The one in your han-"

Quickly Amy crumbled up the piece of paper; shoving it in her mouth. She looked around with a shrug of her shoulders before returning to look at Beca and Aubrey. Beca had a face of complete confusion as Aubrey had her head in her hands. 

"Wot' note?" Amy asked; the paper still crumbled up in her mouth. 

"The one in your mouth-" 

"Amy.." Aubrey sighed. "Why your mouth?" 

"Gotta' run!" Amy said with the paper still in her mouth as she ran out of the living room. 

"And then there was one.." Aubrey sat down on the couch; looking as if she had been defeated. 

"Well technically two of us are in this room and wherever Chloe is-"

"She's not here" Aubrey blurted. 

Silence dropped between the two as Beca looked at the blonde in confusion. She nervously started to play with her hands as she saw Aubrey slump back on the couch. 

"What?" Beca asked. 

"She heard on the radio last night Stacie calling for help, so she took the truck and went to find her-"

"Last night?! It's almost ten in the fucking morning! Where is she?!" Beca yelled. "How could you let her leave?!"

"We were all asleep, Beca! And last time I checked, I wasn't her babysitter!" Aubrey yelled back. 

"So she's out there? All by herself?" Beca asked. 

Aubrey sighed. 

"Yes, I'm sorry" 

"Why are you saying sorry?" 

"Because we both know she won't fucking make it, Beca!" Aubrey yelled. "She cries when a fucking bird dies! Do we really think she can handle going up to exit 27 by herself in this?! Especially since nightime?!" 

Beca went to yell back, but thought over Aubrey's words. They were knives that were sharpened by the truth. As much as Beca hated to admit it, she didn't think Chloe had it in her to survive in this alone. It pained her to even think like that. 

Slowly she sat down on the couch chair; looking off into the distance. Her mind felt like it was thinking so quickly of every bad possibility ever. She was thinking of how the truck could run out of gas, or maybe the breaks cut loose, how zombies could have overpowered the redhead, she could have gotten lost. Every bad scenario was running through her mind. 

But, then she realized that this was all her fault. If she had let Chloe read that stupid notebook, Chloe would have never stormed off into the living room last night. She would have at least still been in Beca's bedroom explaining how she didn't feel the same. The woman would have never heard the call on the radio. 

"This is my fault.." Beca said. 

"What?" Aubrey's voice softened. 

"If I didn't piss her off last night she would have never-"

"Hey," Aubrey said; sitting down on the floor by Beca's feet. "Don't think that way"

"But we both know it's true! She won't make it, and it's all my fault" 

"Hey, maybe it's a curse we're both realists knowing she won't make it. But I know for fucking sure this isn't on you. You know Chloe. The moment she hears someone needs help especially her friend, she goes running" Aubrey said. 

"I had her, and I lost her so quick" Beca said. "I should have told her. I should have told her everything!" 

"Told her what? What could have changed this?!" 

"That I love her!" 

"We all love her-"

"Not in the way I do!" Beca yelled; looking into the blonde's eyes. "I love her so much, Aubrey. In a way that I never thought was possible. And now, I'll never even have that" 

Aubrey took a small gasp at the sudden words from the younger woman. She knew Beca loved Chloe. Hell, everyone did. It was obvious to anyone that met Beca that she was in love with Chloe. But, nobody ever thought she would realize it let alone confess to it. They all thought Chloe would pry it out of her one day. 

"How about we not be realists?" Aubrey offered. 

"Why? Because I all of the sudden told you how I felt?" Beca asked. 

"That and the rest of the group will hate us for being realists" Aubrey said. "What if she does make it back? What will you do?" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You going to tell her what just happened, or am I?" Aubrey challenged. "Because let me tell you, she's been waiting for you to open your mouth for awhile now" 

"She won't make it back-"

"I'm saying she will" Aubrey said. 

"You're the one saying she wouldn't" 

"Well, I change my mind" Aubrey shrugged. "I'm saying she'll be back, want to bet?" 

"She won't"

"So that's a yes to betting?" 

"Money isn't really a thing anymore-"

"It's not, but we have other ways to bet" 

"Like what?"

"If Chloe comes back, you have to tell her somehow that you love her. I don't care how. But, she has to know within the 24 hours of her arrival" 

"What the fuck? No, no, just-"

"And if you win!" Aubrey cut her off. "I will do whatever you want" 

Beca knew she would win this deal. In her mind, there was no way Chloe was coming back. Even if that thought made her heart break more, she knew it was true. 

"Fine, deal" Beca muttered as they both shook each others hand. 

"Breakfast is ready!" Jesse called out. 

"I'm starving" Aubrey said as she got up. 

"I'm not.." Beca shook her head; bringing her knees up to her chest. 

"Suit yourself" Aubrey shrugged and began to walk away. 

As the blonde was walking away, she heard Chloe in the back of her mind though telling her to go back and make Beca eat. Chloe would always be making sure Beca ate because there were times Beca didn't. She went almost two days without realizing that she hadn't had a single bite. The brunette was just running on caffeine. So ever since then, Chloe made sure she ate. 

The blonde sighed and turned to look at the brunette in such a fragile state. Her knees curled up to her chest as her hands covered her face. It was obvious she was trying not to show the tears that were falling down her cheeks. 

"Beca, you didn't have dinner last night" Aubrey spoke up. "Chloe is in my head right now yelling at me to get you to eat" The woman chuckled softly. 

"What if she isn't?" Beca asked. 

"Yelling at me? Beca, I live in her head and she lives in mine since we were kids" 

"Eating, I mean. What if she's starving to death?" 

'A hundred ways Chloe could die, by Beca Mitchell' Aubrey thought to herself. 

"I bet she isn't, Beca. Like I said, we live in each others head. She can hear me loud and clear to get her ass back here to get some food. And when she gets back here and realizes you haven't ate, she's going to murder you" 

"Fine.." Beca caved in; getting up to go eat in the dining room. 

"Thank you" Aubrey sighed of relief. "She'll be here soon so start preparing how to tell her you love her-"

"Shut up" Beca muttered as she walked by her.


	5. Part Four.

"Time?" Beca asked. 

"Almost six.." Jesse said. 

They were in the living room; waiting for Chloe to at least radio in at this point. Beca was stood by the window; watching the sun set. Zack and Eliza were playing a game of rummy at the coffee table. Aubrey was waiting outside on the front porch; ready to open the gate with Amy. And Jesse was on the couch, giving a time update to Beca each five minutes. 

In the living room, words hadn't been spoken much. Maybe a subtle curse from the two playing the card game from time to time. But the only real loud and clear words were time updates between Jesse and Beca. That was until Zack felt the rumble in his stomach. 

"Beca," Zack started. "We have to think about dinner.." She said softly. 

Beca turned her head halfway to her right. Her head wasn't fully over her shoulder and the sun glistened into the room a bit when she moved her head. 

"Thought we agreed on waiting for Chloe?" She asked. 

"Beca, we have to eat" Jesse said. "She would have wanted us to-"

"Don't talk like she's dead, idiot" Eliza threw the insult. 

"Don't call me a fucking idiot! I'm just speaking the truth! We have to eat-"

"Then find something to eat from your head because it's obviously full of shit!" Eliza yelled back. 

"Hey, hey, alright!" Zack yelled. "We can not turn against one another right now!" He added. 

"He's the one making this worse-"

"You're the one throwing insults!" Jesse cut off. 

"My fucking god" Zack groaned in annoyance as Jesse and Eliza began yelling at each other once more. 

"Because I'm just stating the truth! You're a fucking idiot!" Eliza yelled. 

"I'm the fucking idiot?! Have you met yourself? You couldn't even survive if it wasn't for Beca! You would be dead or a no brain out there with the rest!" Jesse yelled. 

"Are you fucking serious?!" Eliza laughed. "The only way you would survive is because your constant singing makes zombies want to kill themselves" 

"Hey.." Aubrey rushed into the room. 

"When zombies look at you.." 

"Hey!" Aubrey said a bit louder. 

"They just want to kill themselves" 

"You guys.." Aubrey's voice raised. 

"I want to kill myself because I have to live with-"

"HEY!" Aubrey screamed; grasping the attention of all the people in the living room. "It's about Chlo-"

"Is she back?!" Eliza asked. 

"She's dead isn't she?" Beca asked. 

"Can we switch lines please? You should be positive" Eliza asked her sister. 

"She's out of gas with Stacie and Bella. They're off of exit 16-"

"Great, let's go get them" Jesse stood up. 

"We can't" Aubrey said. 

"How come?" Jesse asked. 

"The truck is our only vehicle" Beca said. "You wrecked the Scion" 

"Fuck," Jesse cursed. "Forgot that" 

"And again my point is made," Eliza smiled. "Idiot-"

"Enough, Liz. You can bully Jesse later. How can we get Chloe home is our main focus" Zack said. 

"I have a few favors I can pull with the local group a few miles north" Jesse offered. "They could go pick them up and drop them off here for us. We just might have to give up some materials to trade off" 

"You're talking about the work out room aren't you?" Zack looked up at Jesse. 

"Yeah" Jesse nodded. 

"We've been collecting materials for months for that" Zack sighed. 

"I love the boney look on you if that makes it better" Eliza smiled softly. 

"Funny" Zack returned the smile.

"Do it" Beca said. "We can make do for exercise without equipment here" She said. 

"You sure on this Beca?" Aubrey asked. "Because I bet we can find another-"

"It's the quickest way I see possible to get Chloe here. Not to mention she has Stacie and Bella, so, make the call" She said. 

"She has spoken" Eliza said. 

"Alright then, I'll go radio them in for that deal" Jesse said before leaving the room. 

"What about dinner?" Zack asked. 

"Amy's actually making burgers with the frozen meat you guys traded for a bit ago. Figured it would lighten the mood" Aubrey said. 

"Sounds good" Zack nodded as he got up. "Going to go see if she needs help with that" He said before disappearing from the room. 

"So Chloe should be back by toni-"

"Take it easy on, Jesse" Beca cut Eliza off. "We're all just trying our best and the last thing I need is you running your mouth. We both know the shit you doing that can get us into" She said. 

"Like what?" Aubrey asked. 

"We may or may not have gotten kicked out of a group when this apocalypse started.." Eliza muttered with a shrug. 

"We did because someone kept running their mouth on how everything was being run-"

"Okay, who in their right mind trades weapons for food when they have a fully grown garden, okay?!" Eliza exclaimed. "That just doesn't make any-"

"You didn't have to tell the guy how much of a Donald Trump he was, Liz!" Beca exclaimed. 

"Well, he was being an idiot" Eliza shrugged once more. 

"Just stop running your mouth and go apologize to Jesse. Plus help him pack up the materials to trade off, please" Beca said. 

"Fine" Eliza muttered as she got up; leaving the room. 

Beca walked around the couch chair to sit on the actual couch. It was a black leather one that Amy had found in a different house. The entire couch set was all leather. Beca hated it, especially over the summer when her thighs stuck to it. But, Amy loved it. And she had to admit, it was quite comfy. 

"Feeling better?" Aubrey asked; sitting down next to Beca. 

"I will when I see her.." Beca said truthfully. 

Aubrey went to discuss Chloe more. But, it seemed to have changed the woman's attitude to a darker one at the mention. So instead, she decided to talk about something else that would take her mind off from Chloe. 

"Eliza seems like a handful, how old is she now?" 

"Twenty this December" Beca said. "You can so tell she was an oops baby huh?" She asked. 

"Just a bit" Aubrey chuckled. "She still acts like she's fifteen honestly-"

"It's just because of everything that's happened. She's one of the most mature people I know. Just, after everything she's entirely different" She explained. 

"What happened you think? The zombies or-"

"She was the one to shoot our Dad" Beca confessed. "I didn't have the guts to do it when our Dad turned into a no brains. So, she did. Ever since then, she just switched. She started cursing everything out, throwing temper tantrums when things go wrong, and just having this attitude.." 

Beca looked down at her bouncing knee. She knew it was bouncing rapidly because of how she was worrying about Chloe, yet at the same time stressing over the memories of Eliza shooting their dad. 

She felt guilty for it. Beca felt as if she should have been the one to just suck it up and pull the trigger. Eliza was a kid at the time when it all happened. She was just about to turn eighteen and had her whole life ahead of her. But, then the world flipped. 

In a swift instant, Beca's world flipped upside down. She was headed to the airport to go home to Chloe when she got the frantic call from Eliza about the news. Beca had then found her sister in San Diego, California before it hit California. 

Eliza had lived with their mother and step father in California at the time. When Beca arrived, Eliza was by herself. Their mother, step father and his kids had fled to Canada without Eliza. They both had called it their mother's escape to an ideal family. But, they weren't even sure if she was alive. 

As everything turned to chaos and zombies, the two made a split decision to floor it to Georgia. When they got there days later, their father was still alive. But not even a day went by before he was bit. That was the day they knew everything would never be the same. 

"And I just, I can't get totally mad at her for it. I want to. I just want to keep screaming at her for how frustrating and aggravating she is. But, I just can't" Beca shook her head. 

"Beca, I know you feel guilty. But she can't keep acting like this" Aubrey spoke the truth. 

"I know," Beca nodded. "I know.." She repeated. "Just trust me, she's a good kid. Just, rough-"

"Hey, Beca" Jesse poked his head in the living room. "Jake and his guys are on their way to get Chloe and Stacie, then were trading when she gets here" 

"Right now?" Beca looked up at him. 

"Yeah, like he was radioing me to tell me they were leaving and I heard their truck start up" Jesse said. "I'm going to go start packing the materials up for them" He said before leaving the room once more. 

"Oh my god" Aubrey sighed of relief. "This is good! See Beca? It's working out! Chloe and Stacie will be here by tonight!" 

"Hopefully" Beca said; remaining not hopeful about the situation they were in. 

"Dinner!" Amy yelled out. 

"What happened to you taking over dinner?" Beca asked. 

"Been stressing over Chloe" Aubrey shrugged; standing up and arching her back to let it crack. 

"Story of my fucking life" Beca said as she got up to follow Aubrey outside to the back yard. 

The back yard was gated in with a wood face and barbed wire. It had a fire place for them to occasionally burn or cook stuff. They would rarely use it because the smoke attracted zombies as they learned the hard way. But, it also had a picnic table where they ate their meals when it was nice out. 

"How old is Bella now?" Amy asked; sitting down at the picnic table. 

"Four or five, I'm guessing" Aubrey said. 

"We should get her some toys" Amy said. 

"Where do you expect to get toys?" Zack chuckled. 

"Walmart should have some! We can go tomorrow" Amy suggested. 

"Walmart is a fucking disaster zone, Amy" Beca said in a monotone voice as she got her burger before sitting at the table. 

"We can manage a few zombies. I'll take Zack and Eliza with me. Three amigos can manage" Her Australian accent thickened towards the end. 

"Yeah, Eliza will sure be up to Walm-"

"Walmart? I'm down" Eliza said as she walked outside from the back door; getting a burger. 

"Are you kidding?" Zack asked. 

"Well we're going to need some winter clothes anyway and toys for the kid sounds good. We don't want her to be bored out of her mind" Eliza said; sitting down next to Beca at the picnic table. 

"She's right, we are going to need winter clothes" Aubrey said. 

"Chloe can join tomorrow then, she's good wi-"

"No" Beca said. "Chloe is not leaving this house for at least a few days" 

The group was silent at that. Just shared concern and shocked looks among each other. 

"Beca, you can't tell her she has to stay" Aubrey said softly. 

"But she can't just keep leaving either-"

"Then you join us, Shawshank" Amy said. "Think I won't bring Red home alive myself, then you tag along" 

"Fine" Beca said. "I'll go to Walmart with you. I just won't be happy about it" 

"Are you happy over any of this anymore?" Eliza asked. 

"Is anyone?" Beca asked. 

"Touche" She nodded and just went back to eating her food. 

"Alright, materials are packed up" Jesse said as he walked out to get himself a burger. "Now we just wait for them to bring the girls back" 

"Think we could get Jake and his guys to join our-"

"No" Beca said; cutting Zack off mid sentence. 

"Come on, we're going to have to start repopulating-"

"I'm done" Beca was the first to stand up; leaving the table. 

"Not having this discussion" Aubrey followed. 

"Just remember who sucks your dick" Eliza warned him. 

"Keep talking skinny boy" Amy said in a smooth voice. 

"Oh my god" Jesse got up; following the other two back inside. 

"I'm just saying, it'll have to happen!" He yelled after them. 

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

Beca sat on their front porch; watching the gate intensely. The sun had fallen and the moon had risen. The eerie sounds of the night surrounded her along with the sounds of Eliza tapping the arm of her chair. 

"Overheard you talking to Aubrey today.." Eliza blurted out. 

"I talked with Aubrey a bit tod-"

"How I'm frustrating and aggravating or whatever words you used" She said. 

Beca was silent for a bit before deciding on a response to use. 

"You were supposed to be helping Jesse-"

"We both know I wasn't going to do that" She chuckled. "Listen, I'm sorry alright? Just, it's unfair shit dude.." 

"I'm aware, the woman I love still isn't back yet and usually I could just text her. But now in this new world, I have to worry she was eaten by a zombie" Beca said. "So yeah, it isn't unfair shit dude" She repeated. 

"Yeah, knew I wouldn't be able to talk to you" Eliza chuckled as she stood up. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Beca asked. 

"I never get to rant on what I've lost, but everyone else has-"

"Because we've all lost a lot, Liz" 

"I know! I just wish I had a chance to-"

"They're starting to come up the hill!" Aubrey announced as she rushed onto the porch; the walkie talkie in her hand. 

"Go get Jesse for me please" Beca said to Eliza. "And just don't eavesdrop on-"

"Don't talk shit about me behind my back" Eliza said before walking into the house to find Jesse. 

"Whoa, what was that?" Aubrey asked. 

"Nothing," Beca shook her head. "You get a bed set up for Bella?" 

"Yeah, found some fleece blankets and figured she can use the couch tonight. I'll have Stacie in my bed and well, we all know where Chloe will be" Aubrey smirked.

"Yeah," Beca faked a chuckle, but looked up at Aubrey. "Why with Stacie in your bed?" 

"When did I say she would be in my bed?" Aubrey's face went red. 

"Just a second ago, not even" Beca said. 

"Well that's ridiculous because I would never say that" She nervously chuckled. 

"Say, but would you act?" Beca pointed. 

"What?" Aubrey asked. 

Just then, the sound of the truck came into ear shot. Jesse had walked out onto the porch with the duffle bag thrown over his shoulder. Zack followed to open the gate up once he saw the headlights shine onto their base. Another pair of headlights were seen following and that one pulled up into their driveway. 

"Oh my god, Beca we have to invite them to move in" Aubrey said; seeing the guys had brought their own truck back as well. 

"Where do you expect me to put three guys?" Beca asked. 

"Mouth, butt-" 

"Amy" Beca said; cutting the Australian who had appeared in the doorway off. "Please stop" She said as she stood up. 

"You asked" The Australian shrugged. "But really, we can build an additional room in the backyard for more beds. They can bring materials and we have materials. Plus, it would be more protection" 

"How do we even know they want to do that?" Beca asked, but everything was cut off when she heard Aubrey gasp.

"Stacie!" Aubrey exclaimed; running over to the brunette who was walking up. 

Stacie was walking up the walkway with a sleeping Bella who was clinging to Stacie in her arms. Aubrey quickly rushed over to give her a hug. The two didn't pull apart from one another for a bit until Bella awoke. 

"Where is Chloe?" Beca asked Amy in a low tone as she walked over to see Stacie and Bella. 

"Beca! Amy! Oh my god, this is the jackpot!" Stacie smiled with a laugh. Tears of joy were running down her cheeks. 

"Stacie, it's so good to see you alive" Amy sighed of relief; giving her a hug. 

"Where's Chloe?" Beca repeated. 

"She's just talking with Jake, she's alive" Stacie nodded. 

"Mommy, I'm tired" Bella spoke. 

"Well what's great is we have a place you can sleep inside" Aubrey smiled. 

Bella just nodded; letting her head rest back on Stacie's shoulder. 

"Sorry, I was hoping she would be more open to saying hi" Stacie whispered. 

"Don't stress it-" 

Bella had seemed to perk up at Amy's words. Her head picked up and her eyes darted right at Amy. 

"Her voice sounds funny" She said. 

"Bella, that's not nice" Stacie said. 

"No! That's fine" Amy laughed. "That's because I'm Australian. I'm from a different place in the world" She explained to Bella. 

Bella was silent before asking, 

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" 

"I sure can, follow me to your bedtime adventures!" Amy said. 

The ladies chuckled a bit as Amy started to walk back inside. Stacie followed and Aubrey did as well. But, Beca stood there with her arms crossed against her chest. It felt like hours to her that Chloe was talking with Jake. But eventually, she walked through the gate with a smile on her face. 

"Beca!" Chloe smiled; rushing up to the younger woman. 

She threw her arms around Beca's waist; pulling her in close for a hug. Beca slowly let her arms uncross; wrapping them around Chloe's neck. Her nose buried into Chloe's shoulder; taking in the familiar scent. 

"Don't do that again.." Beca whispered. 

"Do what? Save a friend?" Chloe chuckled. 

"Take off like that without telling me.." 

Chloe pulled back to look into Beca's eyes that were shining from the stars in the moonlight sky. She searched for answers on what Beca was feeling. But, it was mixed. Chloe couldn't read Beca's emotions at all. 

"I left a note-"

"Amy shoved it in her mouth" Beca said. 

"She..what?" Chloe questioned. 

"Yeah," Beca nodded. "Just don't leave like that again, please" 

"Why? You miss me?" Chloe smirked. 

"Do you think this is a joke?" Beca asked. 

Maybe it was the tiredness in Beca mixed with the stress and hunger. But, she wasn't in the mood for their usual teasing flitacious commentary at one another. She felt irritated because she was trying to get a point across to Chloe, but seemed she couldn't. 

"What?" Chloe asked. 

"Nothing, sorry" Beca said; letting her arms fall from Chloe's neck. "Just, long day" She said. "I should go to bed, catch up on sleep-"

"I'll be right up. I'm going to go say thanks again to Jake-"

"You know what? Don't worry about it" Beca shoved her hands in her jean pockets; starting to walk away. 

Usually Beca got away with this. Chloe would let this slide and blow over until the next morning. They would discuss it and land on the answer that Beca was just tired. But, not this time. 

"How do you expect me to know what runs through that brain of yours if you don't tell me?" Chloe spoke up; arms folding across her chest. 

"What?" Beca turned to look at her the best she could in the night light. 

"What I just said.." Chloe said.

Beca took a deep breath in; shrugging her shoulders. 

"A shrug isn't an answer, Beca" 

"Maybe I just hate that you ran off like you did with no warning!" Beca said. 

"I'm an adult, I don't need to tell you where I go-"

"Yeah! I know, but dude. The world has changed if you haven't noticed?! You could have been eaten alive out there and I would never know" 

"I told you in the note where I was going. I brought you back Stacie and Bella. Shouldn't you be happy?!" 

"Yeah! I should be fucking happy because you're back, but I'm just.." Beca searched for words. 

She looked down as she felt the sting in her eyes return for the fifth time today. The lump in her throat formed and it felt harder to keep down each second. Everything in her told her not to tell Chloe how she felt because it could potentially ruin their friendship. Then again, she couldn't keep letting her heart hurt like this. 

It was that pain in your heart that spreads throughout your whole body. The one where your stomach pulls your heart down with it. The one where your body feels like it's shaking and your head starts to spin. 

Beca couldn't take that pain anymore. It was driving her more insane to feel that way then a zombie ever could. So she looked up, shaking her head repeatedly. 

"You still want to read what's inside the notebook?" Beca asked.


	6. Part Five

"You still want to read what's inside the notebook?" Beca's shakey voice asked. 

Chloe's eyes lit up like she had won a the lottery or like a kid had found out what a candy shop was for the first time. Her heart started to thump faster and faster; a painful shiver ran through her body. It wasn't so painful, as it just was mixed with anxiety making it feel like it ached. 

The redhead wasn't sure on the words she was supposed to say. It was so stupid to her that she didn't know what. But, something about this notebook was making her stomach do flips. Beca was never the one to hide something like this from her. She would hide something like this from others, but Chloe has always been different. It made her fear for what could be in the written in between the lines. 

She wasn't sure when she shook her head yes. But, she must've have because Beca started to nod her head herself. 

"Right," Beca nodded. "It's uh, it's in my desk-"

"Let's go get it" Chloe said in a bit of a forward tone. 

"You sure?" Beca asked. 

"Why wouldn't I be?" Chloe's voice was shakey. 

"It's just.." Beca looked down at her feet. "Once you read it, shit won't ever be the same and I-"

"Beca" Chloe said. Her voice stern, but shakey. "Just let me read it. Please?" 

"Yeah.." She nodded. "Alright, come on" 

Beca started to walk inside the house; Chloe following behind her. They walked through the living room to see Amy telling some story to a sleepy Bella. Amy had looked up to see both of the ladies looking nervous. 

"And so the kangaroo came knocking on my door.." Amy trailed off, but not without giving a worried look to the both of them. 

Beca started to go up the stairs; ignoring the worried look Amy gave her. She didn't want to look at her. It would just make her anxiety rise up even higher about this entire situation. 

"It's fine" Chloe mouthed with a small smile before starting to follow Beca up the stairway. 

They walked into Beca's room; Chloe shutting the door behind her. It felt like a weight lifted off her shoulders when the door was shut behind her. Everyone else was away and it was just the both of them. Not to mention being in Beca's room always gave Chloe this sense of relief. 

FLASHBACK 

"Becaaaaaaa!" Chloe yelled as she ran up the attic stairs. 

Beca was in her room that she had just moved into a week ago. At first, Beca was against the idea of living in a house with all The Bella's. More the idea to Beca was a house with a bunch of girls and how that sounded like hell. But, of course Chloe had talked her into it somehow. 

So she picked the attic bedroom in the house. It was more so that she could be away and have her own space when needed. Which isn't that hard when your roommate is Amy who is known to party a lot. But it is that hard when your best friend happens to be, Chloe Beale. 

Chloe walked into the room; sighing of relief when she saw the brunette at her desk. She had her headphones glued to her head and her eyes locked on the laptop screen. Her fingers danced on the touch pad next to her; creating whatever beats she thought of. 

The older woman smiled a bit. She threw her purse and jacket down on Beca's bed while her eyes were fixated on the younger woman. Chloe found herself doing this more ever since living in the same house as Beca. 

She was able to just get lost in watching her. The way Beca muttered lyrics. The way she moved her head slightly when it was a catchy rhythm. Chloe always wondered how this woman could be such a wonder to her like nobody else was. 

But, she had to talk to Beca. She needed to talk to someone and only Beca could be that someone. Her day had been hell. She learned she was failing Russian lit once more, her part time job as a barista fell through as well. 

Chloe walked up behind her; slipping the headphones quickly off her head. She put them on her own with the question, 

"Whatcha mixing?" 

Beca jumped at the sudden disappearance of her headphones and prescence behind her. She turned around to look up at Chloe who was holding the headphones over her ears. Her head slowly moving to the rough draft of the mix for The Bella's. 

"This is good!" Chloe said a bit loudly; unaware due to the headphones. 

Beca snickered a bit at the loudness, just shaking her head no. 

"It's shit!" She said at the same volume as Chloe. 

"No, it's not!" Chloe replied; slipping the headphones off her head and handing them back to Beca. "But my day was" She said. 

"How come?" Beca asked; returning her eyes to the screen to pause the mix.

"Well for one, guess who is the best at failing Russian lit" Chloe wandered over to Beca's bed; plopping down on her back. 

"Again? Chlo, is it for The Bella's-"

"No! Last year it was, but it's not this time. I really just suck at Russian lit!" She sighed. 

Beca walked over; moving Chloe's purse and jacket to the floor. She then copied the older woman by laying down on her back; staring up at the ceiling. 

"Well you haven't tried tutoring like I recommended-"

"Money, Beca. I already lost my job as a barista" Chloe sighed. 

"What?! When?!" Beca exclaimed. 

"Just today, apparently a latte is not in the form of a frappe which is not a cappuccino..." Chloe mumbled. 

"...What?"

"I don't know" Chloe covered her face with her hands. "I don't know what I'm going to do!" 

"Well," Beca started. "Your parents are pretty rich so I'm not sure why you're worried. You know they'll help yo-"

"I don't want to be that girl!" Chloe exclaimed. "I want to make my own money and pay off my own tuitions" She said. "You know that.." 

"I do, I'm sorry. I just, you have a pillow to land on if shit goes south" 

"Yeah I do" Chloe said. "That pillow is y-"

"I'm broke" Beca laughed. 

"I don't mean money you asshole!" Chloe laughed; playfully smacking her shoulder. "I mean for comfort" She turned on her side to face the brunette who was turning her head to look at her. "I mean for someone I can always come home and rant or cuddle or whatever..even when it's all shit" 

"This is the most I've heard you curse in awhile" Beca chuckled; nervous at the butterflies in her stomach. "But yeah..when it's all shit you're my pillow too" 

"Good, you're the cool side of the pillow" Chloe giggled. 

"And you're the hot side" Beca returned the soft laughter. 

END OF FLASHBACK

Beca opened the drawer to her desk slowly. Maybe a bit painful for how slow her movements were. Chloe watched her hand shake as she picked up the red spiral notebook. Her heart ached a bit; hating seeing the woman so nervous.

"So this uh.." Beca stumbled on words. "The whole notebook is almost filled up. You can read from front to almost back if you want. It's just something I've been working on since the beginning of this new world.." 

"Okay.." Chloe said just above a whisper. 

"You get the idea of what this reveals by the first few pages. So, if you-"

"Beca, please. I'm trying to be respectful here but I'm dying to know what is making you so nervous for this" Chloe chuckled out of her own nervous feeling in her bones. 

"Well, here" Beca held the notebook out to the older woman. 

Chloe went to take the notebook, but Beca's grasp on it tightened a bit. 

"Beca.." Chloe looked up at her face which was beat red. 

"S-Sorry" She stuttered; letting go of the notebook. "I'm going to go on the balcony" She muttered before rushing out onto the balcony. 

Chloe watched the door shut behind Beca as she sat down on the metal chair. Her head in her hands as she ran them through her hair. The woman wondered if it was worth it to read whatever was in this book. Then again, Beca did ask her if she wanted to. 

Chloe sat down at the desk; quickly opening to the first page. It was a photo of Beca and Chloe back in their early college years. Chloe was taking the selfie; her mouth open as if she was yelling something. Beca was flipping the camera off as Chloe held her close. Both obviously drunk out of their minds. 

She smiled fondly at the fuzzy memory of their first party that Beca agreed to go with her to. It was fuzzy due to the amount of drinks both of them had in the midst of their giggles. 

The next page was the first entry Beca had written. Chloe took a deep breath; trying to calm her nerves down before reading. 

"Chloe Amelia Beale

You never told me why your middle name is Amelia. But your initials spell out CAB and that's kinda funny. 

You haven't told me a lot of things yet. But these stupid fucking zombies took that away from me. I wanted to tell you shit to, but they just had to take that opportunity away. 

If I see you again, I'm going to tell you. I will, I swear. I don't know how I'll manage to get the courage up, but I'll do it. Because this is showing me on what little time we have in this world. Even though I know you won't agree with what I say, I would rather take rejection then never knowing" 

And, it ended right there. 

Chloe's heart was thumping harder and harder. She was pretty sure she felt it jumping out of her chest. Her eyes looked over to Beca who was pacing back and forth; her arms crossed against her chest.

She suddenly felt she needed to hurry up with this. She had to find the three words that Chloe was convinced were about to be, well, written. Chloe then flipped the page to another full written page. She kept skipping each page, occasionally seeing a photo or two. But then, she saw one page with only three words written on right in the middle. 

"Fuck you Chloe" 

Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. She groaned lowly in the back of her throat; hating that she was so mislead by the brunette. Chloe wondered if she understood this right. Beca had ended the last page with those three words that Chloe didn't want. They were hateful and twisted her stomach up into knots. 

The balcony door opened; Beca entered while keeping her head low. 

"Sorry, gotta use the-"

"You hate me?!" Chloe asked a bit too loudly. 

It caused Beca to jump and look up with a fearful look. Her face looked as if it was a puppy just yelled at for doing something they shouldn't of. Chloe felt a bit guilty for making her make that face, but the idea of the last three words she read made her ignore that. 

"W-What?" Beca asked. "No, where would you-"

"The last page" Chloe said; holding the notebook up to show her. 

Beca walked over; reading the last three words she had written in the notebook. A look of relief washed over her face, but the fear and guilt were still there. 

"No," Beca shook her head. "Did you not read the early pages?" 

"Well I figured I knew what you wanted to say, but not that"

"Then what did you think?" Beca asked. 

Chloe was silent. 

"Come on, I let you read this. Why can't you-"

"Because it's stupid and it'll make me sound so self centered" Chloe shook her head.

"What could be worse then you thinking I've hated you all along?" Beca asked. "Even though I thought it was pretty obvious I didn't ever hate you" She added. 

Chloe looked down; chuckling a bit more at herself then anything. She couldn't believe the situation that she had put herself in. At the same time, it was the end of the world they once knew. So it wasn't like Chloe could never escape from Beca if it didn't work out. There was no such thing as social media anymore to stalk each other on. 

Chloe knew if this went bad, she could easily run off and never be found. Even if that meant a zombie killing her or living on her own. There would be no good way of finding her. So knowing that, Chloe took in a deep breath before opening her mouth. 

"That you love me" Chloe shrugged; leaning back in the seat to look up at the brunette. 

"You know I do?" Beca asked, but Chloe heard it more as a statement. 

"I mean more then just friends" Chloe said. 

"So you do know" Beca said. "How long?" 

"And I know that's-" Chloe cut herself off; just staring at the brunette in disbelief. "W-What?" She stammered.

Chloe studied Beca's face for some sign of lying. Maybe she was making this some kind of giant joke. But, she didn't see any signs of that. 

Beca's eye wasn't doing that twitch thing Chloe learned she did if she was lying. She wasn't shrugging the topic off and rushing off. The brunette seemed to be telling the truth. And Chloe couldn't fathom this was real. 

"How long have you known that I love you?" Beca asked; cutting the silence between them off. 

"Less then a second" Chloe quickly replied. 

"Oh.." Beca nodded. "Well uh, the more you know huh?" She nervously chuckled. 

"So those three words you wrote translate to love?" Chloe questioned. 

"I was just angry when I wrote it.." Beca shrugged. "Because you had left to get Stacie and I just, I hated how you make me feel. Still hate actually" She sighed; leaning her butt onto the desk. 

"Oh.." Chloe nodded. 

Silence fell again as Chloe looked back down at the notebook in front of her. She wasn't sure what to do next. But she did know she had to cut this silence off again. 

"Sorry just, lotta' emotions right now" She chuckled; hands flying around. 

"I get it" Beca nodded. 

"Did I mention I love you too or?" Chloe asked. 

Beca's face changed from cool enough to take rejection to shock in less then a second. Her body straightened up a bit as her head shook no pretty quickly. 

"No, you didn't" Beca said; her voice shakey. 

"Oh, well I do. Have for a couple years now" She said. "Thought you would take notice eventually" 

"I never knew, no" Beca said. "I still wouldn't know if you didn't tell me" She chuckled. 

"I wouldn't have known either, about you of course. Not me, I knew I loved you. I still do love you of course not loved and..I'm rambling aren't I? Oh my god.." Chloe just ran her hands through her hair; standing up to start pacing around. "I always thought if this happened that I would be the cool one and for some reason maybe you would freak out. Why is that not the case?" She asked. 

"I think I just haven't processed it yet" Beca replied. 

"I just," Chloe searched for words. "What do we do now? I thought I would know the correct thing to do, but I don't anymore" 

"Anymore?" Beca asked. "Did you used to?" 

"Used to what?" 

"Imagine this?" Beca couldn't help but smirk. 

Chloe stopped pacing to just look at the smirking brunette. She wanted to smack the cocky smirk off her face. Beca totally knew just by the shade of red on Chloe's face she imagined this. And Chloe was fully aware of the heat she felt in her cheeks that she couldn't stop it. 

"You have a notebook dedicated to me" Chloe shot back. 

Beca's smirk wiped off as she adapted the same blushing look Chloe had. Her cheeks were beat red as her eyes went wide in fear of being embarrassed. She lifted her butt off the desk as if she was taking a stand against Chloe. 

"Shut up" Beca said. 

"Make me" Chloe challenged; feeling her daring side return. 

"You sure about that?" Beca asked. "Like once we-"

"Oh my god" Chloe rolled her eyes before pinning Beca against the desk. 

The movement was a bit forceful and Beca knew she would be bruised on her butt from the impact the following day. But, she didn't mind it. In that moment nothing else even mattered. Because before she could protest, Chloe's lips were against hers. 

Chloe's lips were soft. Softer then Beca could ever imagine. And they melted perfectly against her own lips. She could feel Chloe's breathing pick up in it's rhythm. Beca's copied as it felt like this kiss would take her oxygen completely away. But, Beca didn't care because this is all she needed. 

She needed to feel Chloe's hands pinning her hips against the desk. Her nails occasionally digging in then out ever so softly with each movement of their lips. Noses bumped with one another, but Chloe was the one to pull away. 

"Is this what you want?" Chloe asked in a breathless voice. "I mean, there's no turning back on having a normal friendship now" She gave a sly smirk. 

Their foreheads rested against one another as they tried to get their breathing back into a steady pattern. Both looked into each other's eyes as well as they could from the dim candle lights in the room. The moonlight shining in gave them an extra light to see. 

Beca moved her hands up to the sides of Chloe's neck. Her thumbs on either side of the soft yet strong jawline. They traced ever so slightly along the line that it sent a visible chill down Chloe's spine. 

"Yeah.." Beca nodded. "Fuck the normal friendship, it's now a zombie" She chuckled. 

"That would have been so much more funnier if you decided to kiss me back in college-"

"I didn't kiss you first, this was on you" Beca said. 

"Fine," Chloe lifted her forehead away from Beca to let a chuckle escape her lips with a roll of her eyes. "Maybe if I kissed you back in college, that would be funnier?" She asked. 

"Sounds much better" Beca said.

Beca still had her hands still holding onto Chloe's neck. Her thumbs still running along each side of her jawline. Chloe had slipped her hands under Beca's ripped and worn out t-shirt. They were rubbing softly back and forth from the younger woman's lower back to her hips. 

"One more thing before we continue.." Chloe said. "Amelia was my aunt's name. She died on a toilet" 

Beca's face dropped as her mind started to collect jokes about that left and right. She knew she had to keep her mouth shut because joking in such a matter like that, Chloe wasn't a big fan of. 

"Go for it" Chloe said. 

"What?" 

"I know in your mind there's already fifty jokes lined up and ready to go" Chloe chuckled. 

"Fifty thousand more like it, but no" Beca shook her head. "They can wait" She said. 

"Eager to keep kissing me, Mitchell?" Chloe grinned. 

"I don't think I ever want to stop" Beca muttered before leaning up that extra inch Chloe had on her to close the gap between them. 

This time, they had found themselves deepening the kiss. Chloe's tongue had sneaked it's way in to Beca's mouth. Beca had thought just feeling Chloe's lips would be enough to drive her wild. But, this was more. Nobody had kissed her in such a way like Chloe had. 

The older woman felt the same way Beca did about this kiss. She had makeout sessions before, but never like this. None of them had felt this easy, natural, or comfortable before. 

The way their hands kind of just new where they belonged. Their lips just melted into one another like they had been frozen forever. This kiss was proving more and more that everything about this felt right. 

Their friendship now felt foreign. Like that was something that was not the right thing for them. Neither were sure what was going to happen or what they were going to be tomorrow. They didn't even want to sit down to talk the rest of their feelings out. Both just wanted this kiss to never end.

And both knew that whatever this was, it felt so right.


	7. Part Six

The sun was rising up; shining directly into Beca's room. As the brunette woke up, she squinted her eyes at it. The soft yellow glow the room had with dust particles in the air. Shadows of furniture she had reflected on the walls. 

"Why didn't I close the curtain?" Beca muttered to herself; turning on her side to face away from the balcony screen doors. 

The red hair though made her wake up entirely. It was glowing in the yellow light which showed off it's frizz and tangles. Beca's eyes wandered down to the face of the woman who was sleeping peacefully. Her hands under her cheek; drool slowly falling onto the soft pillow under her. 

Beca just stared in amazement. The memories of them from the night before flooded back. They had found themselves addicted to each other just from the first kiss. Both were so tired though, they had just fallen asleep before anything could go further then just deep kisses and hands under shirts.  

That didn't matter though to Beca. She couldn't believe out of every worst chance this world brought now, she still had luck. Luck being that she was able to wake up next to Chloe again. A sight she never thought she would be able to see ever again. 

Chloe looked so beautiful when she was sleeping. She looked beautiful any second. But there was something more special about her beauty when she was sleeping. Beca loved seeing her like this because for example, she wasn't stressed about how she looked. 

The older woman was the type to stress about how she looked. How her hair had to be perfect, her makeup had to be stunning, and her outfits had to match. Not that any of that really mattered now. Zombies didn't care if you looked good. But, Beca never could stand how she stressed about looking good. 

To Beca, Chloe was always stunning. So waking up before her or falling asleep after her always felt like a perk in life. She was able to just gaze at the woman beside her without hearing Chloe's words about how she wasn't beautiful or being questioned by Chloe on why she was staring. 

But her gazing was cut off short as the redhead stirred a bit, eyes slowly blinking awake to get adjusted to the light. A lazy smile slowly formed on her lips as she saw the younger woman staring at her. 

"Morning.." Chloe's voice said in a low raspy tone. 

She arched her back; letting it stretch and crack. Her arms following suit. They reached out as she tried to wake up. But instead of just stretching them out and returning to her position she was in before, she wrapped her arm around Beca's waist; resting her head next to Beca's. Her hand placed on the younger woman's lower back. 

"Not even five minutes being awake and you already are clinging to me?" Beca smirked. 

"Just never thought I would wake up beside you again.." Chloe said truthfully; looking into Beca's blue eyes. "Especially after last night" She added in a soft voice.

Her thumb started to draw circles on her lower back as they both were just staring into each other's eyes. The soft yellow glow getting lighter and brighter with every few minutes going by. The sounds of whoever was in the garden picking off the food they would need for breakfast filled their ears.

"Do you regret last night?" Beca asked.

"No" Chloe quickly replied. Eyes flickered between Beca's lips and the brunette's blue eyes. Memories flooded back as she remembered how it felt to have Beca's lips against her own. The way their tongues were dancing so perfectly together. No way Chloe could regret something like that. "Do you?" 

The brunette shook her head softly. Her left hand picking up to cup Chloe's cheek; thumb caressing over the older woman's cheek bone that was more toned than it used to be. "No" Beca said in the soft tone. A slight smile on her face. 

"Good, because it's been something I've wanted to do for awhile" Chloe grinned. 

Beca chuckled softly at the woman's wide grin that plastered on her face. She saw Chloe's eyes have a sparkle once again rather then that dull blue. 

"Did you daydream about it?" Beca teased. A playful smirk on her face. 

"You know, I think I should finish reading your notebook about me. Because I bet you didn't write anything about me kissing you right?" Chloe said; quickly sitting up. 

"Okay! Okay!" Beca laughed; holding the woman's upper arm in attempts to keep her laying down. "Maybe we both had some of the same kind of daydreams" 

Chloe turned her over her shoulder to look at the brunette; still sitting up. The messy red locks cover part of her face. A playful smile though shined right through her hair. Her left shoulder showing as the oversized t-shirt was slipping off of it. 

The sun was hitting the older woman perfectly; making it seem as if she was glowing on her own. Though it was possible Chloe was just glowing herself. She always had that ability to seem as if in Beca's own words 'The sun radiates out of her damn ass'

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Beale" Beca said; a little rasp to her words. 

"You're only saying that because there's only so many girls left in this world" Chloe said; her face a shade redder then her hair.

Beca rolled her eyes as she moved from her side to lay down on her back. Her arms stretched up as she shook her head with a yawn escaping her lips. Her eyes squeezed shut before reopening slowly. 

"Nope, just saying something I've thought since you shoved a flyer for The Bella's in my face" Beca said. "Of course seeing you naked was also a moment I wanted to say it" 

"Why didn't you?" Chloe asked. 

"Dude, you barged in my shower. One, you scared the shit out of me. And two, it was only the second time we had met. I didn't even remember your name" Beca laughed. 

"I don't mean that time!" Chloe said; playfully smacking Beca's thigh that she was sitting next to. Right after though she started to let her hand rub the thigh, well more the blanket that covered it. "I mean in general. All those times, and you never did.." 

"I don't know" Beca shrugged. "My gaydar was off for sure though because the way you were kissing me last night? That isn't your first time kissing a girl" She smirked. 

"You're right" Chloe laughed. "I mean, we did go to frat parties with Stacie-"

"Stacie?!" Beca exclaimed; quickly sitting up in shock. "What?!" She laughed. 

"Shhh!" Chloe shushed. "I promised I wouldn't say anything. She never was with a girl and I was never with a girl and we both wanted the experience plus practice-"

"Practice for what?" Beca laughed. 

"Well for me it was incase I ever got in bed with you. Obviously the kissing worked, but I still haven't gotten the chance to show you more" Chloe smirked with a soft wink. "And for Stacie? Well, we all knew Aubrey treated her special for a reason" 

"I knew it!" Beca pointed at Chloe. "Amy owes me! I won that bet!" She laughed. 

"You have to promise not to tell anyone though. About them and the thing with Stacie and I" Chloe said. 

"I promise, I swear" Beca chuckled. "Wow, just, really? You and Stacie? You don't still-"

"No, not at all" Chloe shook her head. "You've always been the one I was waiting for" She smiled.

"Well, I guess you literally waited till the end of the world huh?" Beca asked.

"Maybe if you wrote notebooks about me sooner-"

"I'm so done with you" Beca rolled her eyes; starting to get up from the bed. 

"No!" Chloe exclaimed. 

She wrapped her arms around Beca from behind; pulling her back down on the bed with her. Both of them were laughing as they playfully were hitting each other back and forth. 

"Stop!" Beca laughed. 

"Stay in bed with me then!" Chloe laughed. 

"We have to get breakfast soon here!" Beca said. 

"Ugh!" Chloe groaned; just stuffing her face into the younger woman's neck. Her arms still holding onto her tightly. "Why can't we just hide in bed all day?" 

"Because sadly, we have to get up and function" Beca sighed. 

"Five more minutes?" Chloe asked. 

"On one condition" Beca turned from her left side to lay on her right. Their faces nearly inches apart. "Five minutes making out" 

"I'm not arguing you on that at all" Chloe said. 

"Figured you wouldn't" Beca smirked. 

This time, Beca was the one to lean in. Her hand on Chloe's cheek to hold her as if Chloe would run away. They could hear each other's breathing pick up a bit. Even if this wasn't their first kiss, they still felt nervous over it. 

Their lips ghosted against one another before actually pressing together. Chloe held onto Beca's hip; pulling her body against her own. They had both gotten lost in the kiss that everything drowned out around them.

××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××××

"Good morning!" Chloe chirped as she walked into the kitchen.

Stacie and Aubrey were both making breakfast at the counter. They turned to see the redhead who was smiling like crazy as she walked over. 

"Morning" Both of them said in unison. 

"You're extra smiley this morning" Aubrey commented. 

"Just greatful to have Stacie back" Chloe said. "Whatcha' making?" 

"Figured some fruit salads for breakfast" Stacie replied. 

"Sounds great, where's Bella?" Chloe asked. 

"Outside with Amy, she's really taking a liking to her" Aubrey chuckled. 

"Amy's always been great with kids though, remember when Lily's little brother randomly showed up and lived with us? Amy was his favorite" Chloe leaned against the counter; watching the two continue to cut up the fruit. 

"True" Stacie nodded. 

"That was a weird kid" Aubrey said; remembering the little boy. 

"He was" Stacie chuckled. "But I mean, why didn't anyone ask why Lily had a brother who was white? And the kid said he had no parents?" 

"Did Lily have parents?" Aubrey asked. 

"Was Lily even a person?" Beca asked as she walked in the room. 

"Oh here she goes again" Chloe sighed with a smile on her face. 

"I'm just saying that her ID said she was born at Area fifty-one" Beca said.

"When did you see that?" Stacie asked. 

"Multiple times! She said she used it to buy coke and knives!" 

"If Lily was here, she would have been a great addition to helping us survive" Aubrey chuckled. 

"True" Beca chuckled. 

"Morning sunshines!" Amy said as she entered the room. "Still up for Walmart today, Shawshank?" She asked Beca; sitting down next to her at the small kitchen table. It was a plastic folding table that they had found in some garage. 

"Do I have a choice?" She asked. 

"Walmart?" Chloe asked. 

"Yeah, we're going to see if they have anymore blankets, winter clothes, all that good stuff to keep us warm" Amy explained. She didn't want to mention finding toys for Bella because Stacie would protest it. "Figured you could tag along" 

"How bad do you think it'll be?" Her voice suddenly turning serious. 

"Well if you go there's five of us in total going, so even if it's bad we have backup" Amy explained. 

Chloe nodded and looked over at Beca. They made eye contact briefly. Both knew that they didn't feel quite happy about this run to the Walmart they once went to at midnight a lot. But, they knew they had to get supplies. 

"I'll go if Beca is.." Chloe sighed. "Won't be too happy over it. But, we do need stuff to keep us warm" 

"We can go after breakfast" Amy said. "Eliza and Zack are going to be with us" 

"Sounds fun" Beca's tone was filled with sarcasm. 

"It will be" Amy said. 

"I just have to set some rules" Beca said causing Amy to groan. 

"Fine" She said. 

"One, if there's more then twenty zombies, we're out of there. Two, we carry at least duffle bags on us to collect stuff. I don't care if you think it's too much to carry. It's quicker.  Three, Eliza and Chloe are staying in the car-"

"Wait what? No, I'm going inside with you" Chloe argued. 

"Chlo-"

"Beca" Chloe cut off; crossing her arms against her chest. "I'm going with you" 

"No, it's safer in the car" Beca argued. 

"Then you stay in the car" Chloe said. 

"I need to go inside" Beca said. 

"Then I'm going with you" Chloe relayed. 

"No, it-"

"Oh my god, Beca! Just let her go inside. Eliza can be in the car, ready to go. I'll be with Zack, you and Chloe can be on one side of the store. It'll work out that way better" Amy said. 

"I'd have to agree" Aubrey said. "Sounds like a better plan" 

"I didn't ask" Beca snapped. 

"Bec'.." Chloe said in a soft voice. 

"Hey, I'm just trying to help here" Aubrey turned to look at the brunette. "You know it would be safer if you had a partner in there with you-" 

"Then who will be in the car with Eliza? We need at least three people here to keep defenses up incase something happened" Beca raised her voice. 

"Eliza's a big girl, she can handle waiting in a car" Amy said. 

"Do you not understand what we could potentially be walking into? Do you not remember the Kohl's incident?!" Beca exclaimed; directing her attention at Amy. 

"What was the Kohl's incident?" Stacie asked. 

Amy let another groan escape from lips before letting her head fall in her hands. 

"I may have lied about planning the trip out and we may have had to run home because the truck got swarmed with zombies" Amy said. "But this time, it's different!" She exclaimed. 

"How?" 

"Because we've been to this Walmart before. We know where we need to go and with your rule for each person having two duffle bags, will be out before the crocodiles sing" 

"I know we-" 

"Till the who and what sing?" Stacie asked; turning around to show her confusion that was written on her face. 

"The crocodiles! You have never heard that saying?" She asked. 

"No" The other three shook their heads. 

"Well that's besides our point right now" Amy shook her head. "We'll be fine, I promise. I can feel it" She said. 

"Chlo-" 

"Don't argue me on this, Beca" Chloe's voice was stern as she stared down the younger woman. 

Beca bit her bottom lip out of frustration. She hated how stubborn Chloe was sometimes like this. It drove her crazy. Especially because she knew that Chloe wasn't going to let Beca win this argument at all. 

"Fine.." Beca muttered. 

"God you're whipped" Amy muttered. 

"What?" Beca asked. 

"Nothing" Amy said before getting up. "Let me know when breakfast is ready! I'm going to take a quick shower" She spoke before leaving the kitchen. 

Beca just ran a hand through her hair as the conversation picked up between the three older ladies. But, she wasn't listening. Her mind was stressing how she could protect Chloe if anything were to go bad on this trip.

She could care less about herself if anything were to happen. But if she let Chloe get bit, killed, or hurt in anyway? Beca wouldn't know what to do anymore. She would feel guilty forever. All she could do was hope that everything would go to plan. But, that was never something you could rely on these days anymore.


	8. Part Seven

The truck was speeding down the once busy roads, now abandoned. Zombies were only seen scattered as they were stumbling around the city. It was a sight nobody had became completely comfortable with as the days went on. 

"Do you remember when Amy got us pulled over right here?" Chloe laughed; pointing to the spot by the ice cream stand. 

"Aubrey was so pissed" Beca chuckled. 

"I didn't realize that I was speeding!" Amy defended herself. 

"You were going like seventy!" Chloe turned in the front passenger seat to look at Amy who sat behind her. 

Eliza was in the middle of the backseat with Beca to her left, Amy to her right. Zack was driving and Chloe had called shotgun. Which was surprising to them all how Chloe didn't want to sit next to Beca. But their small argument over if Chloe would stay in the truck seemed to still hang over both of them. 

Beca chuckled a bit as the bickering between Amy and Chloe began. She kept her eyes locked on Chloe though. 

'Lips' Beca thought to herself. 'Those damn lips..'

They weren't just the formation of Chloe's smile. They weren't just something Beca gazed at anymore and wondered how they would feel against her own lips. She knew now what those lips felt like. How they melted so perfectly against Beca's lips. The warmth and softness they brought. 

It drove Beca insane just thinking about if she never had the chance to kiss her again. But they were pushed in the back of her mind. She wondered if Chloe felt the same worry that Beca did. She knew Chloe loved her, but did she have the same worries and thoughts like Beca? 

"Would you stop eye fucking her? I'm right next to you" Eliza muttered with a joking smirk. Teasing her older sister as she always did. 

Beca snickered in response before looking out the window. 

"Snicker? You usually defend that. Wait, are you two actually-" 

"Alright, we're here" Zack got the attention of the other four. 

He pulled out front of the once busy doors. Always opening and shutting throughout the day. Now they were just open doors because the glass was shattered. 

The once giggling arguing had become a loud silence. It was so silent between them all, you could hear a pin drop against the truck floor. 

"So uh, Beca" Amy said. 

"Yeah?" Beca asked. 

"What's the plan?" Amy asked. 

"Chloe and I take the back side, you and Zack take the front-"

"That's what she sai-"

"And, Eliza.." Beca cut Amy off. "Will be in the truck ready to floor it. If we're not back in two hours, Liz. You know what to do" 

"Still hate that rule-"

"I don't give a fuck" Beca cursed. 

"Beca," Chloe sighed. "Is there really a need to be so harsh?" 

"If I'm not, she'll argue me like you"

"Can we go now? I do not want to be in the middle of a Bloe fight" Amy a  
said. 

"Everyone is carrying two duffle bags and a weapon correct?" Zack asked. 

"Yeah, guns and bags are in the back" Beca nodded. 

"Well let's all be as quiet as possible" Zack said before getting out of the car; leaving the driver's side door open for Eliza. 

"Let's do this" Amy mumbled before getting out herself; everyone following suit. 

They had gotten out of the truck and like a muscle memory that had formed, they looked around. Their eyes saw the zombies mindlessly wondering on the road or in the parking spot. Something everyone had learned is if you're quiet and keep your distance, zombies won't acknowledge you. Why that is? Nobody really knows. 

And that was one thing that could drive anyone crazy was the unknown. The unknown of what was ahead. The unknown of what they faced. Everyone had hoped one day they would know why zombies were here and everything about them. 

Amy had brought up the idea of maybe one day somehow kidnapping a zombie and putting them in a cage. Beca of course argued against that. There were a lot of bad possibilities that came with that. What if the zombie broke out and killed them in their sleep? Or maybe they caught the infection by keeping the zombie too close. 

"Alright, Eliza get in. You know the drill" Beca said. 

She nodded softly in response. The woman was obviously too nervous to give a verbal reply. 

Eliza and Zack had shared a quick hug and kiss before she got in the driver's side. He had grabbed his gun and bags. The gun in his hands as the bags were on either shoulder. Amy followed suit with Beca and Chloe following. No words were spoken between any of them until they started to walk in. 

"Everyone has a walkie talkie right?" Beca whispered. 

They just nodded in response. 

"Code word if we have to run back to the truck is, fuck get out" She said. 

"So subtle" Zack chuckled in a whispered tone. 

"If the code words go off and you're not at the truck in ten, we're leaving" Beca said. 

"Is that really necessary?" Chloe asked. 

"Safety" Amy just replied. 

"Alright come on, let's go" Beca whispered as she began to walk to the back. Chloe following behind as Zack and Amy went their own way. 

The aisles that used to be filled with merchandise were now abandoned. Expired food was on the shelf or floor. No bugs surrounded it due to this zombie infection that spread. It had just killed off insects and some animals. Some animals like the chickens they had were okay. Some animals had died and some were zombies. It was a sight you never got used to. 

Lights on the ceiling were dangling, some had fallen on the floor. The sun shining in to the small ceiling windows on some spots. Luckily they all had a flashlight attacked to their police vests to light up their paths. 

Racks of clothes were pushed down onto the floor as others remained standing up. Some had clothes still on it while others looked a bit empty. Random items were scattered around the floor along with blood stains and wrappers.  

As they got to the men's clothing section, Chloe had suddenly started to cling to Beca. Both had felt a shift in the air. Neither had wanted to admit to it.  

"B-Beca" She stuttered. 

"Yeah?" Beca whispered. 

"Somethings moving over by those jackets.." She whispered. 

Beca's eyes snapped over to the jacket. Her flashlight shined onto it; showing there was movement underneath the men's jackets. 

"I'll go check-"

"No!" Chloe gasped; suddenly holding onto Beca tightly. "What if-"

"Babe, I got this. Just be ready to shoot in case anything happens.." Beca said. 

"Bec, really I-"

"Not arguing you" Beca said before walking over to where the ruckus was. 

She held her gun tightly; aiming it at whatever was causing the jackets to move. Her feet moved slowly. Left foor, then her right. This repeated slowly as she was trying to not make too much noise. Her eyes flickered over to Chloe who was shaking with the pistol in her hands. She nervously was looking between the rack of jackets and Beca; unsure of what was about to happen. 

It was so silent, you could only hear the rustle under the jackets and the heavy breathing from both ladies. The gun in Beca's hands shook as her aim was not perfect. If anything jumped out, Beca wasn't sure if she would be able to shoot perfectly and save herself. And, she didn't want Chloe to have to shoot anything. 

With one heavy intake of the dusty air; Beca started to move forward towards the jackets. Endless bad scenarios played in her mind on how this could go bad in the next few seconds. But, she had to push that away and focus on the fact that she was protecting Chloe from whatever this was. That was her main drive behind her will power. 

Beca used her foot to kick the jackets after counting down in her head. She  quickly found herself jumping back almost into the shelves of boots behind her. She held her gun tightly and waited for a zombie or whatever to jump out. Her heart beating a million miles per hour as she felt her body trembling in fear. 

Nothing moved. Nothing jumped out. 

"Guess it was noth-" 

And then with that, something had jumped out and tackled her down into the shelf behind her. She felt her heart in her throat as she waited to hear the gun shot from Chloe to kill whatever it was. She also waited for  the bite from the zombie she expected. Her body felt like it was trembling as her eyes were glued shut. 

But instead of any of that, there was a wet lick on her cheek. 

"Oh my god" Chloe exclaimed in a small voice. "Oh my god!" She repeated this time with more excitement as she rushed over. 

Beca slowly opened her eyes to see if she had died. But, instead she saw a puppy. A puppy with no bleeding mouth and dead eyes. It was a puppy with a happy smile and wide eyes filled with life. Looking as if Beca just saved their life. 

"Is there any-"

"No bite marks at all!" Chloe said on the verge of tears. She hadn't seen a healthy and alive dog in years. "And a bernes mountain dog, oh my god! Just like the one Chicago had!" 

"Holy fuck on the dog and really? Chicago?" Beca said. "You have to bring him up?" She groaned. 

"Can we keep.." Chloe cut off; picking the puppy up to see he had a penis. "Him?!" She smiled; looking over at Beca. Completely ignoring the younger woman's jealousy. 

"No shit, yeah we're fucking keeping him" Beca chuckled. 

"I'm so happy I don't even care how harsh that was" Chloe smiled as she stood up; putting the puppy in her one duffle bag with his head sticking up out of it. "What should we name him?" 

"Helping me up" Beca groaned as she started to get up. 

Chloe instantly grabbed Beca's hand; pulling her up to her feet. She helped brush the dust off her clothes before putting her attention back on the puppy. 

"We still have to get clothes, Chlo" Beca said. 

"I know, oh! We should find the pet section and get him a jacket-"

"He's a puppy, he's going to grow" Beca chuckled. 

"That's why we get all of them, duh" Chloe said like it was obvious. 

"First let's worry about getting these jackets" Beca said. "Then maybe some sweaters, blankets, pants" She explained. 

"I'll get the sweaters" Chloe nodded; walking over a few racks where sweaters were. 

Beca had grabbed a few jackets; shoving them into one bag. She then grabbed flannels, jeans, pajama bottoms, and a few hats and gloves she found in the other. Turning around to the shelf she was just shoved in, she grabbed boots. Mainly winter boots in many different sizes. When she turned to see Chloe at the sweaters, her heart dropped. The woman wasn't where she said she would be. 

"Fuck, Chloe" Beca muttered; knowing she went to the pet section. "That wasn't the plan" She mumbled; standing up to start walking around. 

She kept her gun close as she checked each aisle for her girlfriend. Maybe not her girlfriend. Beca still wasn't sure on that if they were girlfriends or not. They hadn't really talked much on it. But man, she loved saying that Chloe was her girlfriend. Well, thinking it more then anything. 

"Beca, what are you doing?" Amy asked as she was putting coloring books in her bag. 

Beca stopped to look at her and around her. She had walked to the front section where the toys were without realizing it. 

"Shit' She mumbled. "Where's the pet section? I think Chloe walked over there" 

"Towards the right back side" Amy said. "Why did you seperate? We don't do that. And why the pet section?" 

"I know, I know" She repeated. "We found a puppy and she snuck off when I was putting clothes in the bag" Beca explained. 

"A puppy?!" She exclaimed. "Oh my god, that's amazing!" 

"Yeah, but I have-"

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" The walkie talkie spoke. 

Beca's heart jumped in her throat. It was Chloe's voice that yelled that and Zack had come running up from the gardening section. 

That fear she had felt earlier when she waited for something to jump out at her returned. This time, it felt like a million times worse. If Beca could have a heart attack without actually having one, this was it. This is how it felt. 

"Come on-"

"No, take my bags. I'm going to get he-" Beca was cut off by Zack. 

"Beca, you know the drill-" 

"The drill can go fuck itself" Beca said; glaring in his eyes. "I'm getting my fucking girlfriend" She said before walking off. 

She was actually running more then walking. Her hand went up to the walkie talkie that sat on her right shoulder. Her pointer finger pressed down on the button before speaking into it. 

"Chloe, where are you?" She asked. 

"Just get the fuck-"

"No! Where are you?! Answer me now!" She said as she was feeling her voice straining. 

"Pet section!" Chloe exclaimed after a second of silence.

Beca kept running. She went past grocery once more and books once more. She felt like she was running in circles until she saw a hoard of zombies in one area. God, she hoped Chloe wasn't on the other side. But her eyes caught the photo of a cat with the words "Love your pets" next to it. So that signalled to her this was the pet section. The zombies hoard was around Chloe. 

Her heart was now just cracking as her stomach twisted in knots. Tears started to blur her vision at the idea of what could be. But, she had no time for that. She had to start shooting even if it was too late. The woman pulled the gun out and just started shooting. 

The zombies that weren't falling down from the shot turned. They started to slowly limp over; groaning with each step. Beca still hadn't seen Chloe on the other side. She wanted to, but kept her focus on killing the zombies that were limping towards her. 

Dead skin was falling off their faces. Red eyes looked like they bounced with each step; ready to fall out at any moment. The clothes they wore were ripped and dirty. And their hair was falling out due to the decaying. But if zombies were a thing in an active society, their jawlines would be killer on social media. 

Each shot she took was critical. There would be no time to reload because they would just take her down too quickly. They were getting closer and Beca could smell the dying flesh more and more. 

"Beca!" Eliza said into the walkie talkie. "I'm not leaving, I don't care what the rule is"

The last bullet shot out from Beca's gun; just grazing the zombies shoulder. He had glanced at it, but it didn't stop him from continuing his limp over to Beca. His hands slowly rose up; mouth opening with a groan. Beca's feet carried her back as she realized she had no other weapon. 

Well if Chloe was dead on the other side of this zombie, it was okay because Beca was about to go out with her. And Beca knew she couldn't bare to see Chloe dead. 

But before anything could happen. Beca saw a flash of a hand and the zombie collapsed. Black blood drooling out of his neck poured out onto the floor. Her eyes ripped off that to look up at Chloe standing there with a knife in her hand. Her breathing was at a heavy pace. 

Both had felt a bit empty. The amount of fear they had endured in just under an hour was taking it's toll. Usually both would run into each other's arms, but they just stood in disbelief as they stared at the zombie's bodies. The black blood was moving all over the floor as it flowed and connected with other zombies blood. It had hit both of their feet as well. 

"Are you okay?" Beca choked out. 

"Let's just go before they leave" Chloe said in a stern tone as she felt awakened by Beca's words. 

Beca nodded; watching Chloe grabbing the bags that were stuffed with materials and the puppy. Chloe had stepped over the multiple zombies bodies with her head looking down at the floor.

She started to walk off with Beca following behind. Neither had said anything to one another. Both shaken up from the events that had just played out in front of them. Beca though kept her eyes peeled for any more zombies as Chloe was making sure the puppy was okay. He was hiding away in the duffle bag from all the gunfire. Beca didn't blame him. 

The truck was running and about to leave, but Eliza hit the brakes the moment she saw them both walk out. 

"You get in the truck. I'll take the duffle bags and get in the trunk" Beca spoke. 

Chloe just nodded as she got in the backseat. Beca threw the bags in the back before stepping up on the tire; swinging her leg over to get into the trunk. She sat down with her head against the backseat window. Her eyes shut as she was feeling the truck pull off to drive away. A sigh of relief exhaled from her mouth.

She got Chloe out of there. She had gotten the stuff they had needed. Her whole team was okay, especially Chloe. That's all Beca could ask for these days was just safety. It's anything she found it's grateful for. Well, it was a really big extra perk to find a puppy. Something that used to be such a smaller deal now was huge. 

The woman could have fallen asleep. But the small sliding window to the backseat opened; causing her to look behind her. Chloe was the one who had opened it. She was looking directly into Beca's eyes as if she was fearful it was the last time she would. 

"You good?" Beca asked. 

Chloe just shook her head; holding her hand out the window. Beca took the hand in her own to lace their fingers together. Her lips firmly placed against the back of Chloe's hand to leave her a kiss. Chloe just smiled weakly at the woman's loving gesture. 

"Did you get his jackets?" Beca asked.

Chloe nodded. 

"You ever going to talk again? I miss your nagging arguing voice" Beca chuckled. 

Chloe smiled softly; gazing at the younger woman on the other side of this small window. Their hands still holding each other's. Beca let Chloe's hand ghost by her lips so she could give small kisses on the back of her hand.

Chloe just nodded; feeling too shocked to talk right now. 

"As long as you talk soon" Beca said. 

Amy stuck her head between the both of them to look back and forth. Her eyes landed on their hands and she smirked a bit. 

"Less then a week and you two are finally...bow chicka wow-"

"Amy" Beca said; glaring at her. 

"Understood" Amy nodded; leaning back into her own area.

"Way to ruin a moment" Beca mumbled; shaking her head. 

Chloe chuckled; still holding onto Beca's hands. She looked down at the puppy snuggled away in her lap. A small smile formed on her lips. She couldn't believe they had found a puppy that was healthy and alive. And on top of that, they both had escaped death together. 

She looked back up behind her at the brunette. Her head was against the window that couldn't open. Eyelids closed as her breathing was steady. Of course Beca could fall asleep after something like that. That just made Chloe smile softly seeing her girlfriend asleep while holding her hand. Her thumb rubbed over her knuckles as she just gazed at the brunette. 

"Can you please tell me when you two started dating?!" Amy asked. 

Chloe looked at her and just smirked. 

"Come on!" She begged. 

"Never said we were dating" Chloe responded. 

"She called you her girlfriend when rushing off to save you back in there" Amy said.

Chloe's cheeks flushed a deep red as her eyes went wide. 

"S-She did?" She stammered. "Oh my god.." 

"What? Was she not-"

"No, it's fine. We just never really fully discussed it.." Chloe said; her eyes returning to the sleeping brunette. "She really called me that?" She asked. 

"Mhm" Amy nodded.

"About fucking time" Eliza chuckled. "Took her long enough" She added as she took a left at the turn. 

"So she really does love me? I mean she says she does, but I don't know.." Chloe explained.

"Red, you've had her whipped since you got her to join The Bella's" Amy said. "Don't worry, you two are so in love with each other. It's gross" She laughed. 

"True that" Eliza said. "What are you naming the puppy though?" She asked. 

"I'm not sure, I want to talk to Beca about it. I think this is the closest we'll get to a kid" She laughed. 

"You want to have a kid with her?" Eliza asked. 

"Yeah.." Chloe said. "I always thought we would have a family together. But, I guess a dog and just being together with her is enough" 

"Amy's a child-"

"Fuck you!" Amy smacked Zack causing him to laugh. 

"Do you think she would have wanted a family, Liz?" Chloe asked. 

Eliza was silent for a minute before nodding. 

"Yeah, I think she would have come around. She knew I wanted to be that drunk aunt that parties a lot anyway and gives her kids too much sugar" She laughed. "She would be a great mom. You both would be" She said truthfully. 

"Wow, Eliza is being nice. Take that as a warning" Amy said.

"Shut up" Eliza muttered with a chuckle. 

"Let's just focus on the now. I mean, you both just found a puppy and got out of whatever happened back in there" Zack said. 

"What did happen back in there?" Amy asked. 

Chloe took in a deep breath; feeling the anxiety course back through her. She had never really been in a hoard of zombies like that before. So she just freaked and didn't know what to do. When she decided to make the call for the code word, she kept thinking of Beca. 

She didn't want Beca to find her as a zombie or dead. The woman was deadly afraid of becoming a zombie and seeing Beca as one. She wasn't sure if it was true that as a zombie, you're still aware you're alive but can't control it. So that was definitely her biggest fear. 

At the same time, she didn't want Beca to find her dead or ripped to shreds on the floor. Beca didn't deserve that at all. 

"I had uh.." Chloe sighed. "I went to get jackets for the dog so we could be out quicker. Well, I wasn't paying attention and next thing I knew.." 

Beca's hold tightened on Chloe's hand; signalling she was there for her. The woman wasn't asleep, but instead awake. Chloe wondered for a second how long she had been awake listening in on the groups conversation. But she knew the others were waiting for a reply. 

"A hoard just surrounded me.." Chloe said. "I didn't want to call it in. But, the idea of Beca finding me as a zombie or dead. Well, any of you-"

"But especially, Beca" Amy smirked. 

"I didn't think anyone deserved that. So I just called the code word and then one was about to grab me, but then Beca just started shooting" She said. "That's about it.." 

"Damn.." Amy said. 

"I'm happy you guys got out" Eliza said. "Did you guys get what we needed?" Eliza asked. 

"Beca got clothes and whatever, I got the dog some stuff and blankets" Chloe shrugged. 

"I was able go get some toys and clothes for the kid" Amy said. 

"I got stuff for the garden and chickens" Zack chimed in. 

"So even if it didn't go perfectly to plan, it went alright?" Eliza asked. 

"Beca supposedly called me her girlfriend. I think this trip went perfectly" Chloe smirked; looking at a fake sleeping Beca.

The brunette was still against the window with her eyes shut. But, a lazy smile was on her face. Her cheeks burning red as she just held onto Chloe's hand. 

"Even if some zombies threatened to kill me.." She added.


	9. Part Eight

"Lie down!" Chloe said. "Lie..down!" She tried to say the words slowly. "Come on!" She sighed. 

Beca walked back into the bedroom from the balcony with a chuckle. Chloe had been trying to train the dog, who still had no name, all day since they had gotten home from Walmart. The puppy would just stare in confusion or do something else. 

"I think you need to name him in order for this to work, Chlo" Beca said; sitting down on the edge of the bed. 

"I still don't know what though" She sighed. "Sit!" She pointed, but the puppy instead ran in a circle. "Dammit!" She sighed with a foot stomp before sitting down on the edge of the bed next to Beca. 

Beca smirked a bit, looking over at the woman beside her. She knew Chloe was frustrated at the fact that she couldn't find out why the dog wouldn't let her train him. But she had to admit. Chloe looked cute frustrated. 

"You should name him" Chloe said. 

"He's your child" Beca chuckled. 

"I still can't believe you heard that. I thought you were asleep" Chloe looked over to meet the younger woman's eyes. 

"I love sleep. But I can't fall asleep in a few minutes. Wish I could" Beca said.  
"But why did you not want me to hear it? They ratted me out on calling you my girlfriend" She chuckled. 

"Because, it's just.." Chloe shrugged; looking back at the dog. "I didn't want you to know I ever thought like that. Because we just started dating and I didn't want to freak you out" She explained. 

"Do you not remember last night? You're the one who was rambling like crazy" Beca laughed. 

"Shut up," Chloe rolled her eyes. "How are you so cool about this?" 

Beca shrugged. 

"Maybe it just hasn't kicked in yet that you actually have feelings for me" She shrugged. "Or, for some reason I'm just focusing on the fact that Chloe Beale wants me so bad" She flashed a teasing smile. 

"So bad? Where would you get that idea?" Chloe laughed. "Because I'm pretty sure if I finish reading that notebook, which tonight I am, we'll both know who wants who more" She smirked. 

"No idea what you're talking about" Beca's voice had become a whisper as her face had dropped from it's former teasing one. 

"Mhm, sure" Chloe just chuckled softly before looking back at the puppy. He was now biting on the toy rope Chloe had grabbed for him. "I still have no name in mind.." She groaned. 

"How can a name be so difficult?" Beca laughed. 

"How can we not realizing we both wanted to fuck each other for the last couple years so difficult?" Chloe asked. 

"You did make a few sexual comments looking back on that.." Beca said. 

"I did" Chloe laughed. "A lot of those to be exact" She added. "How you never caught on, I'll never understand" 

"I thought it was just you being weird" Beca chuckled. "I mean the real introduction to us being friends was seeing each other naked so, should have known something was up then" She smirked. 

"Can you blame me?" Chloe turned her head back to Beca. A small flirtatious smirk on her face. "I mean, you are the hottest girl I've ever seen" Her voice a bit heavier; filled with lust. 

"So that excuses you to jump in my shower not even a day after I shoved a flyer back at you, calling acapella lame?" Beca asked. 

Chloe's movements were slow. Her left hand moving to rest on Beca's right thigh. She rubbed the jean's texture as she leaned closer and closer to the woman. Their faces were inches apart as their eyes looked into one another. The only time they looked away is when they would flicker to see the other's lips. 

"Yes.." Chloe answered before closing the space between them. 

Their lips met in a soft kiss; both feeling that rush through their veins. It was a rush of warmth almost. Both just ever so content with being this close to one another. They knew it was a feeling that was like a drug. So addictive and something they wouldn't be able to live without. 

Chloe pushed Beca down on the mattress after a minute. The older woman moved over her body to straddle her waist. One leg on each side of Beca's hips as she found Beca's hands to entangle her own in. Their lips had never separated though. Both didn't want to separate them even if that made it a little more difficult while they moved. 

"Bloe! Dinner is ready!" Amy yelled through the door. 

"Oh come on" Beca groaned feeling Chloe's lips leave hers. 

"Shit" Chloe muttered. "Forgot about that" She added. 

"They're going to question us like we're criminals I hope you know" Beca said. 

"I know, I know" Chloe replied. 

When they had gotten home from Walmart, Chloe and Beca had snuck away upstairs. They both claimed it was because they wanted to spend time with the puppy. Which, they did want to and ended up doing. But for a bit? They just were in each others arms. 

Both were shaken up from what happened in the abandoned pet section at Walmart. They had just needed space to themselves for a bit. But they had also escaped to avoid Stacie and Aubrey freaking out when Amy told them about 'Bloe'. 

"Well I really love this view of you under me, I gotta say" Chloe smirked.

"Shut up, weirdo" Beca chuckled.  

"Make me" Chloe teased.

She quickly pecked the younger woman's lips against before getting up and off the bed. She fixed the slight wrinkles in her clothes and then turned to look at the puppy smiling up at her. 

"I need a name!" She sighed. 

"Jeez, name him Bloe for all I care" Beca had muttered as she sat up on the bed; fixing her hair and clothes. 

Chloe just looked at Beca with wide eyes. Her mouth a bit open; ready to gasp in amazement. She knew right then that, that was it. Beca had just named their new puppy without even realizing it. 

Beca stood up and fixed her t-shirt before looking up at Chloe. She was mid sentence when she cut off to question why Chloe was looking at her like that. But, Beca knew Chloe all too well to have to ask. 

"No," Beca said.

Chloe just nodded with a wide grin on her face. Eyes glowing with the realization she finally had a name.

"I was jok-"

"His name is Bloe!" Chloe squealed as she cut the younger woman's words off. 

"Chlo-" 

"Do you like your name, Bloe?" She crouched down to pet the puppy who automatically tried to jump on her. 

"That's him trying to strangle you for naming him that" Beca said with an eye roll. 

"He's too precious to strangle me!" Chloe said in a baby voice. "Yes you are, yes you are, Bloe!" She repeated in the baby voice as she rubbed noses with the puppy. 

"So you would name our child Bloe?" Beca asked. 

"I could have named this dog, Chicago, to pay tribute to his dog that died" Chloe said. 

She stood up with the puppy in her arms. A knowing smile on her face because she knew Beca would hate naming the dog Chicago even more. 

"Would that work?" She asked. 

"Fine, Bloe works" Beca threw her arms up as if she was defending herself. "Can we just go have dinner at least? I want to eat" 

"Sorry I left you starving in bed, babe" Chloe chuckled as she followed Beca out of the bedroom. 

"Shut up" Beca smirked. 

She went down the staircase with Chloe following. The sounds of silverware clinked together and soft chatter was coming from the backyard. 

"Put him on the lead, just so he doesn't find a way out of the yard" Beca told Chloe as she walked outside to see everyone at the picnic table.

"Already planning on it" Chloe said. "Can you get me a plate please, babe?" She asked. 

"Yeah, you jus-"

"Oh my god!" Aubrey threw a hand over her mouth. 

"What's wrong?" Beca asked a bit shocked at the sudden shout from the older woman. 

"Aubrey are you okay?!" Chloe asked.

"You just called her babe!" She said; muffled into her hand. 

"Oh no.." Beca muttered; hating that the teasing was already about to start. Though she knew it was coming. 

"Are you two...?" She pointed between them both; searching for the right word. 

"Sadly" Beca nodded. 

"Hey!" Chloe acted offended; playfully smacking the woman's arm. "Yes, we are together" She answered. 

"Again, sadly" Beca smirked. 

"Isn't she lovely? I'm going to put Bloe on his lead now" Chloe chuckled; walking away to put the puppy on his lead. 

"She named him Bloe?" Aubrey asked. 

"How many more times can I use, sadly, as an answer?" Beca asked causing the blonde to roll her eyes. 

"Can't believe you told her. I so thought I was going to have to force you to" Aubrey folded her arms against her chest. A smirk forming on her face. "When did this come about?" 

"I'm not talking. You and I both know Chloe is the one for love stories" Beca laughed as she got both of them plates of the salads. 

"Ugh, she does" Aubrey groaned; hating she had to wait. "But is everything between you like, working? Chloe always worried it wouldn't" 

Beca just nodded her head before picking up both plates to walk over to the picnic table where everybody sat at. Aubrey was following as she anxiously waited for the brunette to speak. A feeling the blonde never thought she would have. 

"Yeah, it uh.." Beca looked for words. She had decided to just keep it simple, not wanting to show how giddy she was over being with Chloe. The woman still had a tough image to keep. "It feels right" She nodded; putting the plates down onto the table. 

"Oh my god!" Aubrey clapped her hands together with a huge smile.

"What?" Stacie asked as Aubrey sat down next to her. Beca across from Aubrey as she waited for Chloe to sit next to her. 

"Chloe and Beca. It's happening" Aubrey grinned. 

"What do you- No!" Stacie gasped. "Are you serious?!" She asked. 

"Did you guys think this wouldn't happen or?" Beca asked. 

"No! We didn't! You both were so blind, oh my god" Stacie laughed. 

Chloe had walked up and sat down at the picnic table next to Beca. Her hand had rubbed the younger woman's lower back as she rested in her spot.

"Thanks for getting me a plate" Chloe said. 

"No prob" Beca replied. "Now please, take over for me. They're fangirling" Beca rolled her eyes; stabbing her fork into the salad before taking a bite. 

Chloe chuckled softly with a soft nod of her head.

"Okay, okay" She chuckled. "Everyone! As you all probably know and what Beca and I were going to keep secret is now out there. Thanks to myself more then anything. But we are together" She announced. 

"No shit" Eliza snickered. 

"Bow chicka wow wow" Amy said. 

"No way! That's great!" Jesse laughed. 

"I can't believe this is really happening. It's about time" Aubrey laughed. 

"Is this good?" Bella asked. 

"It's probably the best thing ever" Amy said. 

"Then yay! Congratulations!" Bella clapped her hands causing everyone to laugh softly. 

"Thank you, Bella" Chloe laughed. 

"So how did this all happen?" Stacie asked. 

"Well honestly, Beca was not happy I left to get you-"

"Nothing to do with you, Stacie" Beca defended herself. 

"She was just upset at me. So when I came back, we got into this fight and she asked me if I wanted to see-"

"Do not reveal the actual thing" Beca pleaded. 

"Something" Chloe darted her eyes at Beca before returning to the group. "And I said yes. So, she showed me. I had gotten the wrong idea from it which ignited another argument. That was until both of us revealed how we felt and well here we are now" She smiled. 

"That's so cute!" 

"Awe!" 

"Bout time!" 

The rest of the group said. 

"As much as I love a good romance story," Jesse said. "I do have to bring something up" He said. "With fall coming up shortly and winter following so soon after. We need to start making preparations if we plan to stay here longer. That might mean some of us traveling few cities out for supplies, plus another thing I know Beca is about to tell me no for. But if she could just hear me out-" 

"Love how you're only saying me, dude" Beca laughed. 

"Jake and his crew, I think they should move in" He quickly said. "I thought it through and-"

"Do we need more people? Seriously, Jesse?" Beca asked. "I think we're fine-"

"If you could let m-"

"No, it's ridiculous to even think that. We don't have the room and-"

"Babe, let him speak" Chloe whispered; rubbing Beca's lower back. 

Beca took a deep breath in; giving a half glare to the woman eating her salad beside her. She then returned her attention to Jesse who was at the other end of the table; waiting to explain. 

"Fine. Talk" Beca simply said as she started to eat her salad again.

"Thank you" He said more to Chloe then Beca. "Listen, I planned this out. Jake and his crew only add on four more people. We can easily build a bunk shelter in a couple days. Those guys have a shit ton of supplies and food they can bring over. Not to mention the more people to defend this place when we start having fires that attract the unwanted" He explained. 

The group had agreed to stop saying the word "zombies" around Bella. Mainly because it freaked her out and they wanted to make this life as normal as they could for the little kid. 

"We're not a shelter-"

"No. We're a family, Beca. I wouldn't be suggesting this if I didn't think it was good for the family" He threw the words he knew would hit Beca hardest. "You know having four more people to defend this place in case of anything will not just protect us, but it will protect Eliza-"

"You gotta throw me in your speech?" Eliza asked. "I don't want them moving in either" She admitted. 

"What?" Jesse asked. "You were on board-"

"Yeah, then I met Jake. Just not his biggest fan" Eliza shrugged; giving Beca a knowing look. There was definitely something about Jake that was bothering both Beca and Eliza. 

Beca was silent and looked up from her salad. All eyes were on her. It seemed everyone at the table wanted Jake's crew to move in with them except Beca. She took a deep breath and looked at her younger sister. Beca didn't want Jake moving in either. And both Eliza and her knew they couldn't really tell the truth why. 

Beca then looked at her now girlfriend. She really did love that word, girlfriend. Chloe just softly nodded her head; signalling that she thought this was a good idea. The older woman's hand moved from her lower back to rest on Beca's inner thigh; rubbing softly back and forth as if it was support. 

"Fine" Beca said. "I agree, let's move them in tomorrow" She said. 

"Yes!" Jesse said. 

"Shit.." Eliza muttered. 

"I'm sorry" Beca mouthed.

Right after that, everyone was falling into a conversation about the new things that they wanted to build to help protect this place. Jesse said first they needed to worry about the bunks for Jake and his crew. But then Zack had suggested new watch towers and a few more fire places throughout the house. 

"Good choice, babe" Chloe whispered against Beca's ear, giving her a kiss behind her earlobe. 

"Is it?" Beca asked; standing up from the table to take care of her empty dish. 

Chloe just let a small sigh escape her lips before copying the younger woman's actions. She followed her inside the house, right into the kitchen. The woman was putting her dish in the sink when she turned to see Chloe followed her. 

"What?" Beca asked. 

"Why is it such an issue?" Chloe asked. "Jesse seems really sure about this. He's helped you this far, I think he knows his stuff. Not to mention Jake and his guys saved Stacie, Bella, and I. So I don't understand your hate for him and-"

"I don't have a hatred for Jake. But if my girlfriend keeps preaching about him like he's God, we might have a small issue" Beca leaned against the counter with her arms across her chest. 

"As much as I love hearing you call me your girlfriend and I want to hear it more, I'm not talking about him like he's God. He's just a genuinely good guy who seems like he could help us stay alive longer" Chloe said. 

"It's going to get too crowded here" Beca shook her head. 

"Beca, we're going to have to relocate by next year anyway. You know that-"

"Just, stop" Beca said; starting to walk out of the room. 

Chloe caught it from the way Beca's tone changed. It went from anger and annoyance to fear and well, still anger. Chloe put her plate away and decided to let Beca storm up into her, their, room before following her. 

"Hey, you guys. I'm going upstairs with Beca. Can you make sure my puppy gets back in the house when you all come in? I gotta talk to her" Chloe asked. 

"I will, yeah. Is she alright?" Jesse asked. "Did she back out of the-"

"Nope, they're still moving in. Just I'm going to go talk to her" Chloe said. 

"Alright" He nodded. 

Chloe had then slipped back into the house before walking up the stairs. She knew Beca for some reason slipped into a more fearful state of mind. The anxiety in her body had crept up and covered her voice. But, she couldn't think of why. 

Slowly she opened the door to see Beca laying down on the un made bed. Chloe had forgotten to make it before they left to Walmart. She was on her stomach as she was looking out the window. Small sniffles were heard as Chloe shut the door behind her. 

The woman took her shoes off; placing them on the shoe rack the ladies had in their room. She mainly did it to let Beca know that she was in the room incase she didn't hear the door. 

"Just leave me alone, Chloe" Beca muttered. 

Chloe instead though got onto the bed and laid on her side. Her fingers started to trace up and down Beca's arm. She didn't speak. She just watched as her fingers traced against the soft flannel. 

It was a black and grey one. The texture had worn out over the years to a more rough fabric. Chloe remembered when Beca had gotten this. It was in their first week back at Barden and Chloe had dragged Beca out clothes shopping. Out of all the items in the store and Beca had bought just another flannel. It was such a typical Beca thing to do. 

"You want to talk?" Chloe softly asked. 

"I told you to leave me alone" Beca tried to remain bitchy and tough. Though all she wanted was to turn on her side and melt into Chloe's arms. 

"You know, I'm your girlfriend now. You can push these stupid walls down and just talk to me" Chloe pointed out. 

Beca was silent. 

"Why are you so fearful of relocating our home base next year?" Chloe asked. 

"I'm not-"

"You're lying. Something had gotten to you when I brought that up in the kitchen" Chloe said. 

Beca still remained silent. 

"We can go down a list of what could be wrong but you just telling me would make this easier, Beca" 

"Obviously I don't want to talk, why do you keep trying?" 

"Because I love you, Beca" Chloe said. "And I don't want to ever hear your voice tremble like it did downstairs and I don't want you laying next to me in bed crying and I don't want this version of you. Of course I love all versions, but Beca, come on" She rambled. "I just want to make you feel better.." She sighed. Her finger tips pulling away from Beca. 

Chloe had started to get up from the bed after Beca was silent once more. But, a hand grabbed her arm. She turned to look at it and then to trace it to the owner of that hand. Beca was looking up at her. Tear stained cheeks with red puffy eyes. Chloe hated it. It pained her to see Beca like this. 

"Beca.." Chloe ever so softly spoke the name. 

"I'm so fucking scared" Beca sniffled. A voice crack signaling the damn was about to break. 

Even though Beca knew it wasn't the entire real reason to why she was upset. It was partial. She was scared as hell to relocate one day. And she knew that it would have to happen. But, she couldn't say the real reason quite yet. Even if it would be just to Chloe. 

Chloe quickly laid back down, pulling the younger woman into her arms. She held onto her tightly as Beca just started sobbing. The younger woman was holding onto her, her face stuffed into Chloe's shoulder. Chloe's arms had wrapped around Beca. Her hand placed on her back while the other got tangled in her hair. 

"It's alright, baby.." Chloe cooed. "Just know that whatever you're scared for, I'm here. I'm not leaving you ever" Chloe said nearly on the verge of tears herself. 

Beca just sobbed more and held onto the older woman tighter. Chloe kept leaving small kisses on top of Beca's head. Her thumb that was on her head rubbed softly as if she was trying to find a button to calm her down. 

Chloe hated this. She hated the feeling of Beca breaking down in her arms. The woman who was so strong and confident now seemed so vulnerable and terrified of whatever it was. Chloe wasn't sure what to do either then to just hold her. 

She expected coming up to their bedroom maybe a few tears and screams. But, she didn't expect this. From what it felt it, it felt Beca had been holding this in. It felt as if she didn't feel like she could tell a soul that she was scared. Which, Chloe understood. 

But all that time Beca had kept her walls up and didn't speak had built up. The walls were shaking and the damn had broken. Now, she was just a mess in Chloe's arms and the no talking had gotten to her. She couldn't hold in how she felt anymore. 

Beca had lifted her head ever so slowly to rub them. Chloe used her sleeve to wipe the tears away; kissing the spots they were traveling down. They both made eye contact as Chloe's hand cupped Beca's right cheek. Her thumb rubbed softly on the bone; showing her that she was there. 

"How much longer do we even have?" Beca asked in a weak voice. 

This was killing Chloe. No doubt in her mind hearing Beca like this would be the thing that killed her. 

"What?" Chloe asked. 

"This, this is just signalling we're closer to the end. Running out of supplies and zombies still are around. Needing people to move in to help defend and run this place. Then we're going to have to relocate by next year? How much longer do we have?" She asked. 

"Oh.." Chloe thought to herself. Her heart dropped a bit as the realization kicked in. Beca feared what Chloe ignored which was, the end.

"We have as long as we want, Beca.." Chloe tried to make her think in a different light. 

"We don't. It's only a matter of time before whatever this zombie plague shit gets into our plants or water" Beca shook her head. "Then what?" 

"Then we go from there. You can't keep stressing about what hasn't happened yet" Chloe shook her head. "We need to focus on the now. Getting people to help us for defense and setting up for bad weather. That's our now" 

Beca nodded weakly as if she didn't believe her, but wanted the conversation over with. 

"You know what is also our now?" Chloe asked. "Us. You, me, and Bloe" 

Beca couldn't help but smile at the puppy's ridiculous name. Chloe giggled when she saw Beca try to resist the smile, but she just couldn't. 

"We can turn this room into a tiny little studio apartment. I mean, it is a pretty big room and all you have is a bed, desk, and a small bookshelf" Chloe chuckled. "So we can turn it into the smallest apartment of our dreams and be the couple we always wanted" Chloe said. 

"Really?" Beca asked. 

"Yes! Really!" Chloe nodded. "We can do so much more then just turn this room around. Think about it, no jobs or college tie us down anymore. If we want to stay in bed all day, we can" Chloe laughed. 

Beca had seemed to be perking up a bit at the ideas Chloe was listing off. The glimmer in her eyes had returned as the smile she once tried to resist now seemed like she wanted to keep smiling. 

"Beca, I love you so much" Chloe said. "And trust me, I'm scared too. But I don't care anymore. As long as I have you, I can manage this crazy world we live in now" She said.

"I love you too, Beale" Beca had said. 

Chloe smiled before pressing her lips against the younger woman's. Both of them smiled into it before pulling apart to just gaze into each other's eyes; enjoying their embrace. 

"So I'm thinking we hit up that furniture store, you know the one you and Amy tried all those couches while stoned? Yeah, maybe we should go there after Jake and them are all moved in. They're going to need furniture for their bunks anyway" Chloe suggested. 

"I think that works" Beca nodded. 

"Feeling better?" Chloe asked. 

"Yeah" Beca nodded. 

"Alright, stay here. I'm going to make sure Bloe ate his dinner and I'll bring him up. We can all snuggle and figure out how we're going to fix this room" Chloe said as she got up. 

"Think pajamas can be worn?" Beca asked. 

"I was thinking just comfy shirts and no pants?" Chloe asked as she put her shoes on. 

"You read my mind" Beca smirked. 

"It's a talent of mine, be right back" Chloe grinned before exiting the room; feeling happier then ever she was able to help her girlfriend.


	10. Part Nine

"Jesse radioed in. They're on their way back" Amy announced to the group. 

They were all sat in the living room as they waited for Jesse and Zack to return with the new recruits. Bella was coloring in her coloring book along with Stacie and Aubrey. Chloe and Amy were trying to train newly named puppy, Bloe, to sit. Beca was playing cards with Eliza as she tried not to laugh at her girlfriend's frustration. 

"Maybe you have to give him a different name?" Beca asked earning an eye roll from the older woman. 

Eliza chuckled a bit as she threw out a card before turning to see them struggling with the puppy. 

"He seems like he's only a few weeks old. Doesn't that make you wonder where his siblings are or his mother?" Eliza asked. 

"Do we want to think about that?" Beca asked; throwing a card out. "Your turn" She said and Eliza turned back around to face Beca. 

"I'm just saying, this a bit weird. We haven't seen a dog in awhile. What if there's like, a place.." Eliza suggested.

"A place?" Beca raised an eyebrow. "So descriptive" She said sarcastically. 

"I mean like, where they found cure for this" Eliza said. 

"We talked about this, our best bet is killing them off" Beca remained in her realist mindset. 

"How do you know?" Eliza asked. "What if there is a different way?" She added.

"She's got a point, Becs" Chloe said. "We don't know what else is out there" She said.

"Did you see anything up to the exit Stacie was on though?" Beca asked. 

"No. But that's only a couple exits-"

"That are seriously far apart from one another" Beca cut her off. 

"That doesn't matter, Beca" Chloe sighed. "It's still only two cities, not even, over" She added. "We don't know what's in the next state or even country" 

"See? Even your girlfriend agrees" Eliza said. 

"Shut up," Beca aimed at Eliza before looking back at her girlfriend. "Chlo.." She said. "I think we have to be real about this.." 

"I think you have to be more open minded" Chloe quickly replied. "We don't know where Bloe came from-"

"I think we all do.." Amy snickered. 

"Right?" Stacie chuckled. 

"I mean the puppy, you guys" Chloe rolled her eyes with a smile. 

"She's right" Aubrey said. "We don't know for sure how that puppy is even around" She said. 

Beca just shook her head as her eyes went back to the cards between her fingers. She didn't have a good hand at all. Especially for the game of rummy both had decided to play. It was one ace, a 2 of hearts, and a four of spades. She knew she was screwed. But her sister had always won these games. 

"They're here" Amy said as she started to walk out of the house to open the gate for them. 

Eliza had gotten up along with the rest of them to go out and greet the new recruits. Except Chloe and Beca. The older woman was picking the puppy up in her arms as she walked over to Beca who was slowly getting up. 

"Be nice, Bec" Chloe said to her softly. "You know it's for the best" She added. 

"You're really going to keep carrying that puppy around like it's your baby?" Beca asked; finally standing to face her girlfriend who had an inch on her height. 

"Our baby," Chloe corrected. "And until I can't hold him anymore, yes" She said. 

"Did you even teach him he has to use the yard to piss?" Beca asked. 

"Why do you think our blanket magically disappeared having to be washed over night?" Chloe asked in a small voice as they both began to walk towards the front door. 

"Ugh, Chlo" Beca groaned. 

"I'm sorry! Not like I have YouTube to help me out anymore" She sighed. 

"I know, but we gotta' make sure he's trained. If not that shit is going to keep happening. Literal, shit" Beca said. 

"Yeah, I know" Chloe just sighed again before Beca and her walked out onto the front porch to see the group all grabbing bags. 

"I'll go put him on his lead out back and then come and help grab some bags" Chloe said. "Remember. Don't Beca this" She said; kissing the woman's cheek quickly before rushing inside. 

"You can't just insult me then kiss my cheek like nothing-" Beca turned to see Chloe, but she had already gone back inside. "Happened.." She sighed. 

"Bags are in the truck" Eliza said; walking by her sister to get inside. "Get to work!" She yelled out to her. 

"Brat" Beca muttered the insult before walking over to the truck.

They were all talking, but Beca wasn't really tuning in to listen. She was just grabbing duffle bags full of stuff and carrying it in the house. Chloe had walked by her once and gave her a slight smack on her behind causing Beca to flush a deep red. But, she hadn't seen Chloe since. Even on her trips in and out of the house. 

"Beca, right?" A brown haired woman asked. 

She was leaning against the truck; the duffle bag hanging off her one shoulder. Her hair was a dark brown tied back in a pony tail. The black denim jacket clung to her as her black skinny jeans did as well. 

"Yeah, why? You with Jake?" Beca asked. 

"Mhm" She nodded. "Names Olivia, heard you're not happy I'm moving in. Well, our group" 

Beca just shrugged in response. 

"I just have only really met Jake. Not the rest of you" Beca pointed out. "So, I'm not a big fan of strangers" She was truthful. 

"I don't blame you" She snickered. "You have no idea who you can even trust these days. Convinced one day zombies will be in disguise" 

"Are you only saying that because you're one in disguise?" Beca asked. The other woman laughed a bit; shaking her head no. 

"Not to my knowledge" She said. 

"Come on! Mommy said to tell you meeting in the living room!" Bella yelled out from the porch before running back inside. 

"Lucky zombies don't do hills well, they so would have come running because of her yelling" Olivia laughed. 

"She's a kid. Just trying to let her live as normal as possible" Beca said; shutting the tailgate after Olivia grabbed the suitcase from it. That was the last luggage from it. 

"I get that, but safety over a normal life" Olivia pointed out.

"You'd think" Beca muttered before they had walked into the house. 

Chatter was heard in the kitchen among the group. Beca had put the luggage down in the living room; Olivia following suit before they walked into the kitchen filled with people. 

Chloe's eyes had instantly locked with the brunette's. Both had a habit of doing that since their early years of knowing one another. The redhead was over by the sink with Aubrey; talking with the other girl Jake had in his group. 

"That's Alicia" Olivia said. "You already know Jake and Trevor is standing by the Australian" She introduced. 

"Amy, that's the Australian" Beca replied. 

"Amy, alright. She told me when I got here I looked like shrimp. Is that an insult?" 

"No. Just, Amy" Beca shook her head. "You get used to it. It gets weirder though. She, gets weirder" 

"That's possible?" She asked. 

"Sadly" Beca sighed. 

"What about the redhead? She's-"

"My girlfriend" Beca quickly smiled. A bit proud she could say that. 

"Noted" She just nodded. 

"Alright everyone!" Jesse got everyone's attention. 

The man was standing on a crate next to a giant paper pad that was sat on an art easil. He was rubbing his hands together as he waited for the chatter to die down so he could talk again. 

"So welcome back to our annual monthly meeting. I know it's a little earlier then usual, but with all the new people in our group we have, I figured it was time to have a meeting" He said. "To explain to the newbies, this meeting is for you to vent out your issues, ideas, whatever. Just clear the air right here and make your voice heard" He added. 

"We need more bunks" Olivia called out causing everyone to chuckle. 

"That is first on our list, but glad you are already voicing your ideas" Jesse said. "How 'bout we all introduce ourselves? Name and something about us? That might just get everyone an idea of who you are. I'll go first, my name is Jesse. And I love building things" 

"Hi Jesse" Beca, Olivia, and Eliza all said in a monotone voice. 

"What was that?" Aubrey asked. 

"AA meetings?" Beca asked. 

"What does that have to do with this?" Stacie asked.

"You know, they all say in a monotone voice hi whoever?" Eliza asked. 

"It's funny if you get it, just continue" Olivia sighed. 

"Glad you got it" Beca muttered. 

"Tough crowd" Olivia snickered. 

"Names Jake Dullman, I love surviving" 

"My name is Alicia, and I want to find a cure" 

"My name is Trevor, I miss dirt biking" 

"My name is Olivia, that's it" 

"My name is Stacie, I'm a mom who is so happy she put her child down for a nap before this" She laughed. 

"My name is.." 

This went on with the rest of the group. One by one they all said their name and something interesting about themselves. Then from there it went into building plans they had and some people would voice up things they wanted built. 

Beca had realized from being in that meeting that maybe having them move in wasn't so bad. Olivia and her seemed to have pretty much the same humor and the same thoughts on life. Not that she would ever admit to it, but she liked the idea that they had the same personality. It would be good for her to have a friend besides the ones she's had since her college years only. 

"So I think we should start getting built on the extra room for the bunks. For now you guys can bunk wherever in the house you find-"

"My room is off limits!" Aubrey announced. 

"Mine isn't" Amy said in a flirtatious voice; moving closer to Trevor. 

"Oh my god" Beca sighed at her best friends flirty moves. 

"I see what you mean now" Olivia said. 

"Yeah, just, yeah" Beca nodded. 

"I think we need more cars" Eliza said. "I don't want everyone just using my truck only-"

"Eliza, you have to share your truck" Beca said. 

"I know and I have. I have no issue with that" Eliza cleared. "But, for one we have more people now so more cars would be ideal. Two, personally I'm not a big fan of people I don't know all sharing one truck. I mean, we almost lost it already more then once" 

"Alright, we know who the spoiled brat of the group is" Olivia said causing everyone to chuckle softly at the joke.

"I'm not being spoiled" Eliza said. "I just don't want everyone using my truck all the time. Plus we're just going to need more cars in general" She said. 

"You're right, we're going to need more cars. But for now, everyone can use Eliza's" Jesse said; writing on the paper that they needed cars. He then continued to engage in moving on with the conversation. 

"Was I not just heard?" Eliza turned to Zack who was sitting on the counter. She was standing in between his legs at first, but now turned to face him. "My truck has been almost abandoned on the highway, it's almost been wrecked, it's almost gotten stuck in a ditch, now I have to trust these people I've never met to drive it?!" She asked. 

"Not a big deal" Zack shrugged. 

"I said I'm fine to share, I just don't really feel comfortable with these new guys I've never met driving it when it's already almost been wrecked or abandoned!" Eliza exclaimed. 

"Okay princess! We get it, we won't touch your precious truck" Olivia said in a mocking tone; causing some to chuckle. Some including Beca which just made Eliza's blood boil. 

"Seriously, Beca?" Eliza asked. 

"I mean, she isn't wr-"

"You were the one that almost got it stuck in a ditch!" Eliza exclaimed. 

"Okay, okay" Chloe spoke up. She had seen a fight between Eliza and Beca break out before. It was over Skype, but it still wasn't pretty. So she knew she had to defuse the situation pretty quickly. "I mean, Beca, you weren't really all on board with the idea of these guys moving in. So, you should get where she's coming from" 

"And that's coming from the girl that almost left my truck abandoned on the highway" Eliza said. 

"Hey, trying to help you here" Chloe threw her one arm out. 

"She's acting a bit spoiled though. It's just a truck-"

"It's not to her though" Chloe said. 

"Can we just all move on please? We have a lot to go over" Jesse asked. "Until we get more cars which won't be until the extra room is built, the truck is open to anyone who needs it-"

"My fucking god" Eliza muttered; running a hand through her hair. 

"It's a truck!" Beca yelled. "You're freaking out over a truck!" 

"Yeah. My bad for flipping out over something our father gave to me" Eliza muttered before leaving the room. 

Zack sighed before getting off the counter and fixing his hoodie sleeves. The room had dropped to an awkward silence between everyone; unsure of what to do or say next. But, Zack was the one to speak up. 

"Think you really ticked her off this time" He randomly blurted before leaving. 

Beca felt guilt wash over her. Maybe extra because she forgot where the truck even came from. Or maybe it was extra because of the look her girlfriend was giving her. 

"She's a bit of a spoiled-"

"She's not. Can we keep this meeting going and get it over with?" Beca asked. 

"Alright, moving onto the garden.." Jesse sighed.


	11. Part Ten

"Well that was definitely something.." The redhead spoke softly to her best friend standing beside her. 

"Have they ever fought?" Aubrey asked, referring to Eliza and Beca. "I mean like, a big fight" 

"Once, from what I've seen. It was over Skype and just, it was bad. We can't afford to have anyone fighting let alone those two if we want to survive" Chloe sighed. "I'm going to talk to Beca tonight. Especially about that Olivia girl. Not her biggest fan" She muttered. 

"Why?" Aubrey asked. 

"Just a feeling" Chloe shrugged her shoulders. 

"Just a feeling of jealousy, possibly?" Aubrey crossed her arms against her chest; a small smile on her face. She knew Chloe hated admitting when she was jealous. So teasing her about it was always a fun thing to her. 

"What?" Chloe looked at her. "No. There is no reason I would be jealous" She shook her head. 

"Not even because they are still hanging out as we speak?" Aubrey asked. 

"Nope" Chloe just popped the 'p' as she shook her head. 

It had been a few hours into the day since the meeting had come to a close. Everyone went off to do their own things. Some of the group started to work on building the extra room. Stacie, Beca, and Olivia were all in the living room watching Bella play. And Aubrey and Chloe were about to start getting ready to make dinner. 

Chloe was indeed jealous. She could hear Beca in the living room from the kitchen. Her laughter is usually the most beautiful thing to hear. But now knowing it was someone else making her laugh got some reason spiked jealousy through her veins. 

Which, that wasn't like Chloe. She heard Beca laugh with other's before and Chloe wasn't the one to make her laugh. And she wouldn't even flinch. Hell, she would be happy just seeing Beca smiling and laughing. But for whatever reason, that wasn't the case with this girl. 

Maybe it was because of Olivia's personality. It was a mirror resemblance of Beca's. Same humor, same way with words, same gestures. It was driving Chloe insane on how similar they were to one another. Not to mention that Beca was actually happy to be around someone she had just met. Even Chloe wasn't that lucky within the first year of knowing Beca. 

"Uh huh, sure" Aubrey chuckled. "Come on, help me cook dinner" She said. 

"Sounds fun" Chloe sarcastically said. 

She had her hoodie sleeves up before tying her hair back. Aubrey had handed her a few peppers to cut up as she was taking care of cutting the meat that Jake had brought with him. Both were silent as they started to prepare the meal. Aubrey had decided to make tacos since it was a special dinner to welcome the new people in their group. 

It was a few minutes into Chloe just lost in cutting the peppers up when arms slipping around her torso from behind made her jump. She gasped; turning her head slightly to see the brunette kissing her shoulder. 

"Wondered where you ran off to" She whispered. 

"Well can't go far" Chloe kept her voice full of coldness. 

"What's wrong?" Beca picked up on the cold tone. 

"Nothing" Chloe lied with a shrug. 

"Obviously something" Beca said. Chloe then felt her arms letting go of her to lean against the counter. The brunette was now facing right at her from the side, but Chloe kept looking down. 

"I said it's nothing, so it's obviously nothing" Chloe said. 

"You don't usually act like this with me though" Beca pointed out. 

Chloe took a deep breath in; placing the knife down on the cutting board before she looked up. She met Beca's eyes that were filled with confusion and a bit of fear. Chloe's filled with jealousy and annoyance. 

"How are you out there laughing and having a grand old time while Eliza is upstairs upset?" She asked. She was desperate to hide her jealously of Olivia. So, she switched the subject. 

Beca just looked at her for a second before scoffing. 

"She's been acting like she's entitled to everything lately. I had to shoot her down sometime, right Aubrey?" She turned to look at the blonde who just shook her head. 

"I understand her view, Beca. If my dad gave me that truck after what happened, I wouldn't want people I don't know driving it" Aubrey said. 

"What did happen exactly?" Chloe asked. "Nobody has told me" She said.

Beca just sighed and looked down at her feet. A shrug of her shoulders was the small gesture she had given. But of course Chloe knew that was bullshit. And she wasn't going to let her get away with just a shrug. 

"Tell me, Beca" Chloe sighed. 

"She was the one that shot our father after he was bit" Beca rushed together. 

Chloe just nodded as she took another sigh. She now understood more why Eliza was acting the way she was. But, she couldn't understand why Beca was saying she was just acting spoiled. Especially knowing something like that.  

"Then why would you think she was acting spoiled?" Chloe asked. 

"I, I don't know" Beca stammered. "I guess I was just pissed off that she got something like that while I got shit. But she's the youngest, so of course she always got everything. Just, irritating" 

"I get that" Aubrey said. "My little brother got the world from my parents while my older brother and I got nothing" She said. "Super irritating" She sighed at the memory. 

"But you still shouldn't of acted like that" Chloe said. 

Beca looked at the older woman. She had her arms crossed against her chest as her eyes scanned the woman's face. It didn't seem that this was the thing bugging her most. And Beca wondered what could be bothering her so bad that she was addressing this issue instead. 

"What's the real reason you're acting like this?" Beca asked. 

"What?" Chloe asked. "I just told you-"

"I've argued with my sister before in front of you, but you've never told me something like this before. I mean, you break the fight up and tell us both off. But you never-"

"It's nothing alright" Chloe just shook her head as she picked the knife back up to continue preparing the food. 

"What is the issue?" Beca laughed in disbelief at the sudden mood swing from her girlfriend. 

"I said nothing-"

"So we're just going to act like nothing means nothing now?" 

"Last time I knew that was the definition of nothing" 

"That's never been your definition of it though-"

"Well today it is!" Chloe said maybe a bit too forceful as she chopped down through the pepper; making a loud chopping sound against the cutting board. "Shit!" She hissed not a second after the chop was heard. 

She jumped back as the knife dropped to the floor. The woman held her right hand close to her chest; eyes squeezing in pain from the sudden cut. Chloe just held her hand close to her as she kept looking down. She was afraid to see the damage she had done. 

"Chloe, oh my god. Okay, let me see-"

"No!" Chloe shook her head. 

"Stacie! First aid kit, stat!" Aubrey yelled out. 

"Chlo-"

"Don't, Beca. It's fine. I'm fine. I'm fine. I'm fine!" Chloe chanted. 

"Chloe, honey, we have to treat the wound now" Aubrey said softly. 

"It's fine!" She said. 

"Just let me see it" Aubrey said. 

Chloe finally just held her finger out. She kept her own eyes shut as her head was turning away. The woman did not want to see it; fearful it was damage that was too risky to have. 

What everyone had learned since the apocalypse had began was that you had to be careful, of course. That was a given. But, even the smallest cuts that you wouldn't freak out back then about, like one that just needed stitches? That was something even riskier to come by these days. There was never a guarantee you had the equipment to help treat it before it got worse. 

"What's wrong?" Stacie rushed in with the first aid kit. 

"Just a small cut that needs some stitches on Chloe's finger" Aubrey said; trying to remain as calm as possible. 

"Stitches? Aubrey, I can't-"

"I can," Olivia spoke up. "I have years of medical school and growing up with my mom as a doctor under my belt" She added. 

"Yes! Thank you-"

"No!" Chloe's eyes flew open as she looked at the woman. "No stitches" She shook her head; fear coursing through her. 

"Listen, I have more medical stuff in my bag. I can numb you up so you won't feel the stitches. Trust me, you want to avoid infection? You're going to need stitches. Be right back" Olivia said before walking off. 

"I can't do stitches. I can't! No, no, no-"

"Chloe," Beca said. "Please. You have to do this" 

"No I don't!" Chloe said. "I've survived infections before and-"

"That was different then, Chlo" Aubrey sighed. "The world was different-"

"I'm not doing any stitches!" Chloe shook her head frantically. 

"Not even for me?" Beca asked. 

"No! The idea of stitches and needles. I can't. It's way too scary" She shook her head. 

"The idea of watching you die from a fucking infection and then not being here? That's way too scary" Beca snapped back even when her voice was at it's weakest. 

Chloe felt her anxiety coursing through her veins as her heart was going a million miles per hour. She hated needles and the ideas of stitches freaked her right out. Not to mention the whole dying from an infection chances were higher now made it worse to realize that she had cut herself pretty good. 

But, Beca's voice sounded weak. She sounded so scared and her eyes seemed like they were about to start pouring out tears any second. That wasn't like Beca to so easily be driven to tears. So she knew she would have to do this or she would feel guilty for ever. Or, feeling guilty until her death. 

"Fine" Chloe gave in. "I hate you.." She muttered. 

"No you don't, or you wouldn't be doing this" Beca shook her head. 

"Want to sit on the couch? Might be more comfortable for you" Aubrey asked. 

Chloe just shook her head in response as she felt Beca slip an arm around her waist. She felt lips pressed against her head; lingering before pulling away. It felt as if Beca was fearful once again she would lose Chloe. God, Chloe hated putting Beca in this position so many times. It wasn't fair to her at all. 

"I'm sorry" Chloe whispered as they followed the other's to the living room. 

"Why? I was the one pissing you off while you were chopping peppers" Beca said. 

"Don't blame yourself, please" Chloe begged. "I don't want you thinking that any of this is your fault.." 

"Stop talking like you're going to die-"

Chloe stopped walking in the middle of the dining room. She was turnt slightly to look directly at the brunette who still had an arm around her waist. Beca had stopped of course with her. 

"Beca, I know you. That kiss on my head you just gave me told me what you're feeling right now and the fact I've put you in that state so many times is driving me insane" She said as her voice trembled. 

"Chlo.." Beca said. "I'm always going to be scared of losing you. Just shit like this makes me realize how scared I am.." She chuckled softly. 

"Uh, guys?" Stacie asked for them to go into the living room. 

"Do something for me" Chloe said. 

"What? Is this your death wish?" Beca teased. 

"Okay really? Is now the time?" Chloe asked; not letting her answer. "Go upstairs-"

"I'm not leaving your side, are you insane?" She asked. 

"I don't want you watching me get stitches. I know how you are about that kind of stuff. Plus you get a bit protective seeing me in pain and she's going to put me in pain by doing her job" Chloe rambled. 

"Hey, we should get this done now-" Stacie said, but was cut off by Chloe. 

"Go talk with Eliza. For me" Chloe said. 

She used her hand that did not have the cut finger to cup the brunette's cheek. Instantly the pale skinned turned a deep shade of red at the contact. That made Chloe's heart flutter as a small smile formed. Even if they had done this already, Beca still blushed like crazy. 

Chloe leaned in carefully; their lips nearly inches apart. Beca's arm around her waist pulled her closer to her; closing that gap and ending up with their lips pressed against one another. This time though, it was different. It wasn't filled with lust, desire, and love. It was just filled with love and worry. 

The love feeling of course was for what they always had for one another. And the worry was for the stitches. Something so simple could go so wrong in this new world. Both hated it, but knew it was a risk they took by staying alive. 

"Come on, lovebirds" Stacie said. 

"I love you" Beca whispered; still holding Chloe against her. 

"I love you" Chloe whispered against her lips. "And I'm so not going to die because we still need to have sex.." She grinned as she pulled away from the woman.

"You better keep that in mind" Beca smirked as she just watched Chloe disappear into the living room. 

Beca took a deep breath before turning on her heels. She made her way to the staircase that lead upstairs. Zack was walking down them when Beca got to the bottom. He had glanced up; giving a bit of a glare to the woman.

"Where's Aubrey?" He asked. "Eliza wants to know if we have any apples" He added. 

"In our new operating room" Beca answered.

A puzzled look was the answer she got from the younger man. 

"Chloe needed some stitches so they're in the living room" Beca explained. 

"Holy shit, what? Is she alright?!" He exclaimed. "What happened?" He added. 

"Yeah, she'll be fine. She just got herself with the knife while cutting some peppers. And her dying wish was for me to go upstairs and talk to Eliza, so.." 

"She really doesn't want to see you" He said. 

"Sucks to be her" Beca shrugged.

"No. Just leave her be, Beca.." He said. 

"Fuck you, man. Don't try to tell me when I can and can not see her" She said; pushing him out of the way to go up the stairs. 

She made her way down the hall past her own room and few others before getting to Eliza and Zacks. Beca turned the door knob and walked in to find a scene that she never wanted to see again. Hell, she never wanted to see in the first place. 

Eliza was hand cuffed to the bed. At first Beca wondered if this was some sexual thing that she was going to be scarred for life for. But, the way Eliza was fully dressed and how her eyes pleaded for help told her different. 

"Beca! He's-"

"Ah!" Zack yelled out as he pushed Beca onto the floor. 

"Zack! Stop!" Eliza yelled. 

Beca scrambled away across the floor as Zack was grabbing a knife off his end table. She saw her opportunity by a soccer trophy that was Zack's. It was sitting on the desk; proudly showing off it's glory. The woman knew she pulled a few muscles reaching up to grab it. But, when she did? She smacked it against Zack's head the moment he bent down to stab her. 

The younger man fell onto the floor with the thump. The pocket knife landed on it's side onto Beca's stomach. Thankfully she was never cut or anything like that. So she was able to just jump up to help her sister and find out what the hell just went down. 

"What the fuck?!" She asked. 

"I knew it!" Eliza said. Her voice teetering on the edge of breaking down. "He was going to break one day and he just did! Please, just get me uncuffed!" She begged. 

"Yeah, yeah" Beca mumbled as she frantically searched for a key. 

"It's in his end table drawer" She said. 

Beca nodded; walking over to the other side of the bed. She opened the drawer to be welcomed to all sorts of things. Condoms, small pocket knives, random photos, and a few keys. She got the keys out and shut the drawer before walking back over to test each one. 

"So, can you explain?" She asked as she tested the first key, but it didn't work. 

"He hates being here. He does. So when the fight happened downstairs, he saw an opportunity" She said as the second key didn't work. "If he waited until everyone was asleep, him and I could take the truck and just leave. Never come back. Well I didn't want to do that. He's tried this many times. I guess he just snapped and, it got physical and he locked me here.." She rambled. 

The third key finally worked and the woman was unlocked from the handcuffs. She quickly sat up; rubbing her wrists softly back and forth. Her eyes looked over to her boyfriend on the floor; tears just pouring out of her eyes now. 

"Put those on him behind his back incase he wakes up" Eliza said in a shakey voice. 

"Yeah, was going to.." Beca nodded as she grabbed both of his hands. She made sure he was face down as she brought them behind his back; locking the cuffs around his wrists. "Alright, that should be good" She said. 

"He was going to knock me out tonight and just throw me in the trunk to take me with him.." Eliza confessed. 

"I wouldn't of let that happen-"

"How?! If you never came up here what if you went to bed and didn't wake up to the sounds of us leaving?!" Eliza asked. "Let's be honest. We all know you would so rather have Olivia around anyway" She muttered. 

"Wait, what?" Beca asked. 

"Olivia. Your long lost sister" Eliza said. 

Beca was silent for a bit. She was trying to take in everything that just happened. But, the words Eliza was speaking were catching her off guard. Eliza was never the jealous type at all. So for her to be jealous or worrying that her spot would be taken away seemed rare. 

"Are you thinking Olivia is going to take your place? Because if so, that would never happen" Beca shook her head. 

"Why wouldn't it? Even if he did take me tonight, you wouldn't of no-"

"Yeah, I would" Beca cut her off. "And I would be searching for you like crazy" She added. "Eliza, you're my sister. Nobody would take your spot. And nobody, especially skinny boy here, is going to take you away from me like that" She stated. "And as much as I would love to continue this conversation, we need to figure out this whole Zack situation" 

Eliza nodded; hating that the woman was right. Then again, when wasn't Beca right? Not that she would ever confess to that in a million years. But, Beca was always right a lot of the time. 

"I don't know" Eliza shrugged. 

"Listen," Beca's voice softened. "I get it, you love him. Trust me. I know. But, this is next level abuse. It isn't just him getting you to do drugs with him. This was him trying to kidnap you, Liz. Take you against your own will" She said. 

"Yeah I know, but-"

"There's no buts.." Beca shook her head. "I have to kick him out. When it comes down to it, I have to protect you and everyone here. But especially you. And him living here is not going to help me to do that" She said. 

"I love him.." Eliza just looked down; her voice cracking as she felt sobs escape her. 

"I know" Beca said; feeling the ache in her chest grow as she sat down next to Eliza. "But, I can't see you suffer anymore of his bullshit-"

"He said he'd change" She mumbled. 

"The last few times he said that and look where we are! You're sitting next to me sobbing with red wrists from handcuffs he forced onto you!"  Beca pointed out.

"So?" Eliza asked. 

"So?!" Beca scoffed. "You don't deserve this shit! None of it! You deserve someone who will treat you better then he does!" 

"Like who?! Everyone is a zombie!" Eliza replied. 

"We found survivors before and we're going to find more" Beca said. "And trust me, almost anyone is better then this piece of shit who tried to kidnap you away from here" She said. 

Eliza just shook her head; leaning against Beca's shoulder. She just continued on with the sobs and cries she held in for so long. It killed Beca knowing that Eliza suffered in silence. But, Beca wasn't always a great role model for her to not suffer in silence. 

Zack used to be more of a stoner then Beca was. Sometimes even harder drugs were involved. So when Eliza found Zack a few years back, Beca hated it. The two had many, many, fights about the relationship. Hell, Chloe had to even break one of their fights over Skype up once. 

Beca knew Zack was trouble, but he had changed from what she had seen in the recent months. All she was thinking now though was what it was like for Eliza behind this bedroom door. She wondered if he was worse towards her then any of them had seen. And how badly would this effect Eliza's mental state? 

"Why do I have a feeling it was worse then what you've told me and what he's shown us?" Beca asked softly to the woman who had her head on Beca's shoulder. 

Eliza sat up and used to hoodie sleeve to wipe her tears away. She just nodded repeatedly; no words able to escape from her. A few light sobs though still trickled out from her mouth as she just kept nodding. 

"Fuck, Liz" Beca muttered. "I'm not mad at you. I'm just, you should have told me. Why would you let him abuse you for that-"

"It's not abuse!" Eliza said. 

"Then what do you think this is?! Because it's definitely not a healthy relationship!" She added. 

"I don't know! Okay?!" She yelled back. 

Beca just took a deep breath in as her eyes roamed back to the guy on the floor. She knew the girl's had a handle on Chloe. So that had to be the least of her worries. Though, that was difficult because when the woman you're in love with is getting stitches, all you want to do is get update after update each second. But, she had this to worry about. Plus Jesse and the guys were building the new bunks, so this one fell right onto Beca. 

"I think I have an idea.." She said.


	12. Part Eleven

Eliza was standing at the end of the pathway to the house. She had her hoodie up as her head was covering part of her face. Her hair was covering her left eye that was currently turning black and purple from the punch he threw at her just hours before. She watched her older sister put her boyfriend into the back part of the truck; shutting the tailgate behind him. 

"I should go with you.." Eliza spoke up. 

"Why?" Beca asked. 

"Because, he was my boyfriend" Eliza said. 

Beca hated how her sister sounded. The way her voice was shaking and how her words seemed so weak. This wasn't the woman she knew. The woman she knew was strong and always this sarcastic bitch. But, Zack seemed to have torn and shredded that down to nobody. 

"What does that ma-"

"I want to make sure he's okay.." She cut off. 

"After everything he did to you?" Beca asked in disbelief of the younger woman's words. 

Eliza just let the words roll off of her; not wanting to get into an argument. She had no energy to argue right then. Everything that had just happened had been mentally and physically tiring. 

"What are you thinking about doing with him?" She asked. 

"Drive him to the middle of no where and dump him off" Beca shrugged. 

"He's a survivor. What if he makes it back here?" She asked; fear to her voice.

"Trust me, he won't. We have a full tank of gas plus two gas cans. I'm thinking a little trip would do it" She hinted at a long journey. 

"I'm still going to go" Eliza said. 

"Alright, well come on then. Let's let the others know and grab some food for the ride" Beca spoke before walking back towards the house; turning her head slightly to make sure Eliza was following. Which, she was. 

Beca hated seeing her sister like this. The way her arms were crossed against her chest; her head hanging low. She seemed so fragile and at any moment she would just breakdown all over again. But, Beca knew Eliza. Eliza was strong. She would pull through this. Right? 

"Beca! Hey, Chloe is all good" Stacie grinned as she saw Beca walk into the dining room that sat between the kitchen and living room. 

"Thank fuck.." Beca felt one weight off her shoulders. "But, can you gather everyone into the living room? Emergency meeting" 

"Uh yeah, everything alright?" She asked. 

"Well-"

"No, everything isn't alright. I'm an asshole who fucked up and kept believing a-"

"How about we let Stacie gather everyone and then we reveal what's not your fault?" Beca cut Eliza off before she turned to her sister who just shook her head. 

"Whatever.." She muttered; walking into the living room where Chloe was resting up from the stitches. 

"Guess I'll help you recruit everyone.." Beca muttered; knowing her sister just wanted to not be near her right now. 

"Sounds good" Stacie nodded. 

As the two ladies started to walk around to find everyone for an emergency meeting, the living room now had three people occupying it. Eliza was sitting in the recliner chair to the far left. Chloe was laying down on the black couch while Olivia was cleaning up from the stitches. 

"Should be healed up in a couple days or longer.." Olivia broke the silence. 

"Thank you, Olivia. It means a lot" Chloe smiled softly. "You did a great job if stitches on animals and humans aren't that different" Chloe said causing Olivia to chuckle. 

"I take it you went to school for veterinarian?" She asked. 

"I did" Chloe nodded. "I was about to have my first job to as one before this all broke out.." She said. 

"Well that puppy of yours will be in good hands for sure" Olivia said. 

"Thank you" Chloe just smiled and looked over to Eliza who was obviously in distress over something. "Liz, what's going on?" 

"Hm?" Eliza quickly snapped her head up from looking down. Her eyes red as tear stained cheeks showed in the light. 

"Why did Beca call an emergency meeting?" Chloe asked. 

"Oh, I don't know.." Eliza shrugged; looking back down. 

"I feel like you do know" Chloe pushed a bit. 

Chloe and Eliza weren't exactly super close. But they weren't not close either. Eliza had a sort of trust for the older woman whether she realized it or not. She did look at Chloe like a friend she never really had. Maybe even more as a sister. But, she did trust her. So it wasn't surprising that Chloe would keep pushing to get the younger girl to open up. 

FLASHBACK 

"Eliza!" Beca yelled in the emptiness. She had walked into the once filled house with furniture and a family, now empty with only some moving boxes. 

"You sure she's here?" Chloe asked. 

"Yeah, she told me she wasn't riding in the U-Haul with the step idiot" Beca snickered; referring to her new step father. "She's probably upstairs" She added as they approached the staircase. 

As if it was on cue, a brunette holding a box had appeared at the top of the stairs. She had on light blue, ripped, boyfriend jeans. A shirt that had bleach spots and seemed it was just written in fabric paint "bye" and her hair was almost down past her shoulders. And a pair of old red converse high tops to top it off. 

"Hey Beca" Eliza said. "Here's your Hot Wheels collection" She added as she walked down the stairs; handing the box to the older woman at the bottom. 

"Mom said she got rid of them" Beca said a bit stunned at what box Eliza had found. "She told me it isn't for girls and donated it-"

"Donated it to the attic then more like it" Eliza chuckled. "Who's this?" She asked; pointing to the redhead. 

"Oh shit yeah, this is Chloe. She's in my acapella group, remember?" Beca asked. 

Eliza snickered before nodded. "I can't believe you're in a acapella group" She said to Beca. 

"I can't believe she's good in an acapella group" Chloe commented causing Eliza to laugh. 

"That's nice" Beca rolled her eyes at the being teased. 

"Just truthful" Chloe shrugged as she held her hand out. "Eliza right?" She asked. 

"At least that's what they told me" Eliza shrugged; shaking the older woman's hand. "Though there was a time Beca tried to convince me my birth certificate said Elizabethatron" 

"Oh my god" Chloe laughed. 

"I was a kid!" Beca defended her past actions. "And you almost fell for it, admit it" Beca said. 

"Yeah because it sounded cool to me when I was like five" Eliza chuckled. 

"Still you almost fell for it till you were seven" Beca chuckled as she closed the box again. "I'm going to bring this out to the car, you two can get started bringing stuff out" She said before walking away. 

"Just up this way, I can show you Beca's old room if you want" Eliza offered. 

"Yes! Oh my god!" Chloe nodded as she followed Eliza up the stairway. 

The stairway had dust squares signalling where the photos once sat. Seems nobody had really taken the second to clean it when they were up. That would be completely different in Chloe's house. She had grown up with a neat freak mother. So everything had to be cleaned. Even the ceilings.

As they walked down the hall, they walked by some rooms. One room had the door wide open. All the furniture had been cleared out except the desk, it looked like it had been an office once upon a time and maybe still could be an office again. 

"Right here" Eliza said as she opened the door to the second room off to the left side of the hallway. "It's half cleaned out. I've been mainly working on mine today. But, figured I'd be nice and pack some of her stuff up" She chuckled as they walked inside. 

There was just a mattress on the floor with the old bedding still on it. Black pillow cases, a grey comforter with a Harry Potter fleece blanket on it. Next to the bed was an end table that still had old empty water bottles on it. Along with some scattered CDs and magazines. Posters still stuck to the walls of artists like Blink 182, Nirvana, and even some of The Rolling Stones. There were others, but Chloe's mind wandered away as she realized something. 

"It looks like Beca just took her clothes, music equipment, and left" She said. 

The demeanor in Eliza had obviously changed. Her hands stuffed into her jean pockets; swaying back and forth on her feet. She had just nodded a few times over as she was trying to find words. 

"Uh, yeah" Eliza nodded. "That's exactly what she did" 

Chloe's eyes went wide a bit; taking another look around the room. Beca really did just take what she needed and left for Barden. There was no sign of her trying to clean up or even seeking through other stuff. It was like she was in such a rush. 

"Oh.." Chloe nodded. 

"She never told you I take it" Eliza said. 

"No. Surprised she even let me join her today" Chloe replied. "Could you tell me?" She looked at the younger woman as her arms crossed against her chest. 

"Nah man, I don't think-"

"Please? She's probably still looking through her Hot Wheel collection anyway. Plus, I won't tell" Chloe begged. 

Eliza looked at the woman; obviously trying to figure something out. She crossed her own arms against her chest as she leaned to her right a bit. 

"No offense," She started. "But what makes you so special?" She asked. 

"I'm Chloe" Chloe perked up without skipping a beat. 

"So?" She asked. 

"Trust me, just me being Chloe to Beca is something. For example, she did let me come here with her today. Even if she had to warn me her family could start a fight any minute" Chloe said. 

Eliza sighed and just nodded before looking back at the door, then back to Chloe. 

"Yeah well," Eliza began. "She up and left. I didn't even get a goodbye for how quickly she left. Our Dad saved her from this hellhole more then anything. Even if she isn't his number one fan, even she would admit he saved her ass" 

"Saved her from what?" Chloe asked. 

"Step father and our mom. Mom has been, insane. That's all I can put it as. And step father, aka, Jimmy. He's abusive. And he didn't like Beca for some reason so he took that out on her" Eliza admitted. "She protected me which I am fully aware of. She thinks I still don't know about the abuse. But, I do. So that's why I'm not so angry she up and left without telling me. But the moment she got into Barden and Dad secured her a dorm? She was gone" She explained. 

"Oh, wow.." Chloe's jaw dropped a bit. "Physical abuse?" She asked.

"Yeah" Eliza nodded. 

"She mentioned it once to me. But, it was a drunken night out. So I wasn't really sure about it" Chloe explained. 

"Wow, even drunk she told you something like that?" Eliza asked. "You must really be something special" She chuckled. 

Chloe just gave a soft smile before deciding to switch the subject. 

"What about you? Do you still live here?" She asked. 

"No" Eliza laughed. "I have a boyfriend. I live at his place. I'm just here because my Dad is giving me money to help my mom pack her shit up to leave and plus I haven't seen Beca" Eliza said. 

"Aren't you only sixteen?" Chloe asked. 

"Seventeen actually," Eliza shrugged. "But, I couldn't stay here anymore. They only like Jimmy's kid. He gets all the good grades and shit" 

"Who is he?" She asked. 

"Jake Dullman" Eliza replied. "He uh, he's the ideal kid" She said. "Fits into your perfectly well rounded ideal family. Beca and I don't fit into that" 

"How do you two not-"

"Have you met Beca?" Eliza laughed. 

"What does that mean?" 

"I love her and I know, I don't have room to talk. I'm a typical stoner kid" She chuckled. "But Beca, she got into issues at school a lot. The fighting and skipping school. It made their ideal little family look bad. I just dropped out last year because Jimmy kept yelling at me how me getting bad grades shined a bad light on to them. So you could only imagine the shit Beca got" She explained. 

"I've never seen Beca become violent or anything. She's stubborn and sometimes bitchy, but nothing like what you're saying" 

"Different times, different Beca's" Eliza shrugged. 

"True," Chloe nodded. "She's told me about you a bit. You're not seeming to be what she said at all" 

"What'd she say?" Eliza asked. 

"Shy more then anything. And she said you two haven't been on the best terms" Chloe informed. 

"Yeah well, we haven't really. She doesn't like my boyfriend. Which I get. He sometimes is a bit mean but at the same time it's better then being here ya' know?" She rambled. "I mean, I don't get why she's so up in my relationship issues when really she should be focusing on her girlfriend"

"Wait, what? Who's her girlfriend?!" Chloe asked. 

"You, right? At least that's what I gather from-"

"Oh! No, no. No-" 

"Hey, great to see my room still needs to be packed" Beca said sarcastically as she walked in. 

The two quickly turned to see the brunette look around. All the old memories ran through her; sending some anxiety and frustration through her veins. But just seeing Chloe standing in the bedroom eased those feelings automatically. 

"Well, Dad's only paying me twenty five. Enough for gas" Eliza chuckled. "Not enough to clean this mess" She referred to the room. 

"Oh, ha, ha" Beca rolled her eyes. "Isn't as bad as it used to be" 

"True that" Eliza chuckled. The phone in her back pocket started to vibrate softly. "Shit, gotta take this. Get started packing though so we can leave, please. I hate being here" She sighed as she walked out. 

"I'll get moving for us both, kid" Beca said. 

END OF FLASHBACK 

"It's Zack, isn't it?" Chloe asked. 

"How'd you know?" Eliza asked. 

"You aren't that opposite from your sister, Liz" Chloe just said as people started to file into the living room. 

"Beca we were in the middle of building, what is this about?" Jesse sounded pissed off. 

"It can wait like ten minutes" Beca replied; moving to stand in front of the group. 

"Well make this quick. We want to hurry with these bunks" Jake said causing Eliza to just roll her eyes. 

"Yes, totally, we must hurry for perfect boy here-"

"Are you really still holding onto that?" Jake asked. 

"Still holding onto what?" Jesse asked. 

"I think we should focus on why I called everyone here-"

"Oh, so neither of them told any of you?" He asked. 

"Told us what?" Stacie asked. 

"I'm the step brother to Beca and Eliza. They both have always given me shit" His voice raised a bit. 

"Wait what?" Jesse asked. 

"You guys have a step brother?" Amy asked. 

"This is him?" Chloe looked at Beca; pointing to Jake. 

"Well at least someone knows" Jake muttered. 

"Can we please discuss this later?! We have a bigger issue" Beca said. 

"Where's Zack?" Jesse asked. 

Everyone had nodded in agreement with Jesse's questions. Their eyes scanned the room; seeing if he was just hidden anywhere away. Or maybe he would just walk in the room. But, nothing. 

Chloe looked at Beca who was standing by the fireplace. Her hands playing with one another as she bounced a little on her feet. That was always a sign of when her nerves were getting the best of her. But, she seemed as if she was hiding the fact she was nervous. 

The older woman sometimes couldn't believe how well she knew Beca. She never took the time or wanted to spend the energy wanting to learn every little detail about someone before. Yes, she loved meeting new people and getting to know others. But actually focusing in on one person was still so new. And it still had been years since she realized that's what she wanted to do. 

"Beca.." Chloe said softly as the group was all chattering with one another. They all were wondering where Zack could be and how Jake is the step brother of the Mitchell sister's. 

The brunette still frantically looked around. She obviously wasn't sure on how to give whatever news she was about to give. And Chloe couldn't just sit here watching her like this anymore. 

The redhead got up; still feeling a bit tired from the stitches. It took a lot of energy out of her as she tried to ignore the pain. The numbing stuff didn't really work well. So, she still felt the pain of the stitches going through the skin to close her wound. 

"Hey everyone, how about we let Beca talk please?" Chloe announced; gathering everyone's attention before she sat back down. 

"Thanks.." Beca said to Chloe in a low tone. "So uh, we've run into a small problem. I know usually we would make this choice as a group. But for Eliza's protection and all of our own protection, Zack is no longer welcome here" She said. 

"Wait what?!" 

"Beca! You can't just decide this!" 

"What the hell?!"

"So you can just kick anyone out now?" 

Those were just some of the things yelled at her from the group. People obviously were worried for their own safety as others were just pissed off such a big decision was made by one person. This wasn't the first time either Beca had taken the heat for something like this. 

FLASHBACK 

"Are you kidding me right now?!" Jimmy, their step father, had yelled out. 

Christmas day for other families must have been nice. Maybe they would open presents together, have meals, watch movies. But, when it came to Beca's family? There was always someone yelling. And the only reason Beca came home to her mother's for this Christmas was for her sister. Plus maybe her Dad paid her. 

"What is the issue?!" Eliza yelled back at him. Voice strained from all the emotions. 

"I told you so many times I did not want you having him over here!" Her mother yelled. "And don't you dare lie to me, Elizabeth. This isn't your brother's hoodie nor anyone else's. I've seen that hooligan in this hoodie and I know it's his!" 

"You are in so much trouble, kiss your life goodbye and-"

"It's mine" Beca lied. "Sorry, I didn't mean to just leave it lying out in the hallway" She said. 

"Beca-"

"It's mine" Beca repeated; glaring into her sister's eyes. 

"You got lucky this time" Jimmy said. 

"Beca, do not just leave clothes lying around! I never raised you to be that way" Their mother sighed. 

"I know. I guess dorm life is just getting to me" Beca faked a chuckle as she took the hoodie from her. 

"We're going to finish dinner, wash up soon" She spoke before they both had left Eliza's bedroom. 

When the door had shut behind them, both of them let out a exhale of relief. Eliza had sat down on the edge of her bed with her head in her hands. It was a few moments of silence before the younger one broke her silence. 

"Thank you.." She thanked. 

"For what?" Beca asked. "I just got myself a free hoodie" She snickered. 

Eliza gave a weak chuckle. "I didn't want him over. I told him no. But, he just showed up.." 

"He's no good for you, Liz-"

"This is my only way out of here" Eliza said. "He is my only ticket out" 

"That's not true" Beca shook her head. 

"But it is. Dad doesn't have room for me and I'm so not going to college. I'm barely going to be able to pay half the rent when I move in with, Zack" She said. "So yeah, he is my only way out. Plus I love him. So, double fucked" She gave a weak chuckle. 

Beca knew there was no way she could talk Eliza out of the relationship. She had tried and it just lead to more fights. So, instead she had another idea. 

"Sneak out the back door? Got a hotel room because I knew I wouldn't stay here" 

"I don't know. They'll kill me and-"

"It's got an air hockey table" She encouraged. 

"I'm not ten anymore" Eliza laughed.

"Nope, but you're still always going to lose" Beca said. 

"That's a lie" Eliza finally looked at her. 

"Then let's skip this stupid family Christmas and go so you can lose" She said. 

"I have to pack a bag because I'll just go to Zack's tomorrow" 

"So that's a yes?" 

"Guess so" 

"Be prepared to lose once more" Beca laughed. 

END OF FLASHBACK 

"Listen, it's for the best and-"

"Stop yelling at Beca" Eliza spoke up; rubbing at her forehead. 

"But she made this huge decision without any of us!" Jesse said. 

"It's not her fault, it's mine" Eliza said. "I knew Zack could potentially get violent and yet I still let him be here" She said. 

"Wait, violent?" Aubrey asked. 

"Yeah, why would I do this if he was an amazing guy?" Beca asked. 

"What happened?" Amy asked. 

"He, he's just.." Eliza stumbled for words; looking down at the end of her sleeve. Her thumb and middle finger played with her thumb ring. 

"I think for now abusive is a good word to just use" Chloe said. 

"Are you okay though?" Aubrey asked, placing a hand on the younger woman's shoulder. 

Eliza had jumped up from the seat as if fire had just touched her. She looked around at all the sympathetic and worried eyes staring at her. It felt as if they were all staring directly into her soul more then anything. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Better then ever. You're all assholes. See. I'm still me. I can still throw insults. I'm fine. This isn't-" She cut herself off; shaking her head. "He's not abusive.." She muttered before rushing out of the room. 

Everyone was silent in the room. So silent you could hear a pin drop on the carpeted living room floor. Everyone had slowly understood the insults, the witty remarks, and the tough act Eliza had been putting on. It seemed as if it was a coping mechanism she had for dealing with a relationship like that. 

"He threatened to kidnap her and take her away. I found her tied to their bed and he almost knocked me out when I was trying to help her so.." Beca briefly explained. "I really want her to stay here while I take him somewhere that's not here. Can anyone go with me?" She asked. 

"We still have to build the bunks" Jesse said. 

"Bella is about to wake up from her nap. Aubrey and I have to give her a bath. She's on a new phase where she hates anything that involves cleaning" Stacie sighed. 

"I can go" Olivia said. 

"Actually, I will" Amy said. "You stay here with Chloe. Just keep an eye on her stitches" She added. 

"And I'll talk to Eliza" Chloe volunteered. 

"Thank you" Beca sighed of relief. "I'm sorry to make this big decision. I wouldn't do it if it wasn't for all of our own good" 

"It's fine, we get it" Jesse said. "We're going to continue with building. Radio in with updates" He said before leading his group out. 

"May as well get this over with" Stacie sighed. "This phase can't last forever right?" She asked. 

"No, we can just tell her the zombies will smell her" Aubrey said as they walked out. All they heard fading out was Stacie arguing her on that. 

"I'm going to grab us some snacks for the trip" Amy said. 

"I'm going to get you a water" Olivia said to Chloe before leaving. 

Everyone had dispersed from the living room. Obviously it was still a bit of tension in the air from the sudden events between everyone. But, Beca hoped that would just die out soon. 

"Then there were two" Chloe said; signalling for Beca to sit next to her on the couch. 

"Yeah.." Beca chuckled weakly. 

She had walked around the coffee table to the couch. Her eyes scanned the bandage wraps that were on her girlfriend's wound. Everything in her just wanted to hold it close and in a cliche way, kiss it better. But, she had shit to do. Even if she didn't want to. 

Her legs hit the edge of the couch before sitting down. She instantly leaned into the back of the couch. Her head rested on Chloe's shoulder as she had already felt exhausted from the day. 

"If I had just got rid of him years ago-" 

"Shh" Chloe shushed; placing her hand on the woman's inner thigh. She began to rub her thumb back and forth as her lips pressed against the top of her girlfriend's head. "Eliza is going to have to realize this on her own. She's going to have to realize everything that's happened. She can't just keep using sarcasm and bringing out the worst in people to hide the fact that things have happened to her" 

"I know, I know" Beca repeated softly. "I didn't even get to ask how your stitches went" 

"Went alright. The numbing didn't work well. So I'm just a bit tired and sore" She smiled softly. The woman loved how even in Beca's lowest, she still worried about her. 

"I'm sorry" Beca sighed. 

"Don't be, I shouldn't of taken my jealousy out on myself" Chloe joked. 

Beca sat her head up as her face read a bit of confusion. Chloe had then realized that she never really told Beca the real reason she was upset earlier. She had just lied and said it was the way Beca had been acting. 

"Wait, what?" Beca asked. 

"Oh yeah.." Chloe scratched her head. "Just, I may have been a tad jealous over Olivia and how you two got along so quick. But anyway, the stitches are-"

"Oh my god" Beca had a playful smile with a roll of her eyes. "I'm so not leaving you" She said. 

"But what if you do?" Chloe's voice had suddenly turned serious. 

"What?" Beca asked. 

"Alright, Beca!" Amy said. "Let's get this over with!" She said. 

"Hang on-"

"No, go" Chloe said. "Go before Eliza realizes you left. I'm going to go talk to her. See if I can get her to open up a bit" Chloe added. 

"But we should talk.." Beca said. 

"And we will" Chloe said. She had gave a quick peck on the woman's lips with her own. But it lingered a few seconds to let Beca kiss her back. Which of course, Beca quickly did. "When you get back" She said after they pulled apart. 

"Are you sure?" Beca asked; standing up.

"Positive" Chloe stood up after her; rubbing her hand against Beca's lower back. "Be safe" She whispered with another kiss against Beca's forehead. 

"Always" Beca said. "Love you" She said. 

"Love you too.." Chloe smiled.


	13. Part Twelve

"So you really think dumping him at this place is ideal? It's only a few exits down and he could easil-"

"I'm shooting him" Beca bluntly said; cutting Amy off. 

She kept her grip tight around the steering wheel with her left hand. Her right hand was firmly holding on the shifter. The woman didn't care to keep her foot a little off the gas. She nearly had the gas pedal pushed down all the way onto the floor. 

All the anger and frustration she had felt was taken out on the driving. From the sudden turn of events with Zack and how she hated seeing Eliza so startled. To the way she now was sharing a house with her step brother. Which she still had yet to really reveal to the group. It was one thing Eliza and her never wanted to confess to. 

"W-What? Beca, come on. You just can't-"

"I can and I will. This isn't the only shit he's pulled" 

"But that doesn't mean you can go shoot him!" 

"I've killed-"

"Zombies, Beca. You've killed the dead. You haven't killed a living person for fuck sakes. That shit can mess you up" 

"Weren't we already messed up the moment we saw zombies killing people we know?" Beca asked. 

Amy was silent at that because she just couldn't argue with it. Beca had a point. Their mental state had all been fucked up and worse then ever when the apocalypse hit. Everything they had lost and everyone they had lost took a toll. Some stragglers they knew along the way couldn't handle it. So they eventually took their own life or walked into a hoard of zombies on purpose. 

But that was still besides the point. The point was that killing someone who is alive was different then just killing a brain dead zombie. And Beca had never killed anyone before. So the toll it could take on her was unknown. Which was a risk Amy didn't want to take for Beca's own safety or anyone else's. 

"No, I'm not letting you" Amy said. 

"What?" Beca chuckled. "You can't just sto-"

"Beca, I have a gun" Amy said. 

"So do I? It's a rule we all carry one now" Beca looked over at Amy briefly with a confused look on her face. She then returned her eyes onto the road before them. 

"I'll shoot you before you can kill him. I've killed people myself before and I-"

"Wait, whoa, you what?" Beca asked. 

"I have a gun" Amy replied. 

"After that" 

"You said it's a rule we all carry one?" 

"And you said you had killed people before?!" Beca exclaimed. 

"My family was a bit extreme. I learned to defend myself. You know this" Amy said. "That's off topic though, I'm being serious" 

"That you'll kill me before I can kill the guy who just put my sister in danger? Makes sense" Her tone filled with sarcasm. 

"I won't kill you. I'll just make you not kill him" 

"I can't believe you're threatening to shoot me" Beca shook her head in disbelief. 

"Listen, I don't know what you killing someone will do to you. Chloe just got you back. Maybe you should stick around for her rather then just putting your mental health at risk" Amy said. 

Beca felt a bit of an uncomfortable guilt in the pit of her stomach. She just swallowed hard; hitting more into the gas if that was possible. Amy was right. The words she had just spoken made sense. Well as much as Amy could make sense it did. 

Chloe did just get Beca back in her life. And Beca had just gotten Chloe back. In a way that she never thought would be a reality. When she got home tonight, she had a girlfriend to snuggle up in bed with along with the cutest puppy. 

As much as Beca felt weird saying it. She had a family waiting for her. And making irrational decisions didn't seem ideal anymore. She couldn't just think of something and do it without thinking it through anymore. Because the aftermath of it would affect her family. 

And, it wasn't just Chloe and Bloe (God, Beca hated that name) who would be affected. It would be everything back at home. Jesse was the one to make everyone consider themselves as part of a family more then a group. Which Beca was against. But now? She was coming around to it slowly yet surely. So her stubborn one thought process ways couldn't work anymore when she had a family at home. 

"Think right here should work?" Amy asked. 

"Not in the highway. If we ever drove out here with Liz, she would see him. Let's get off this exit and tie him up in a house maybe? Then we can use the kitchen timer to set it off so all the zombies run at him" Beca said. 

"The timer goes off while we leave right?" Amy asked; clarifying the woman wasn't going to kill him.

"Well yeah, we don't want to be eaten by zombies" Beca said. 

Amy just nodded with a small proud smile of her own. She was able to knock some sense into the tough skinned woman. And that took quite a lot of knocking some times. 

"Then maybe we can stop at the store couple miles down? Chloe wanted some new blankets. Bloe ruined our other ones" Beca said. 

"Small store right? I don't want a scare like Walmart again quite yet if we don't have to" Amy asked.

"Yeah," Beca nodded as she drove off the exit. "When Chlo' and I drove down here spring break, there was like a couple small shops down that way" She gestured to the right. "But I wanna take care of it first" She added.

"Roger that, Shawshank" Amy replied.

Beca just rolled her eyes in reply to the nickname Amy had given her so many years ago. 

"Alright," Beca muttered to herself as she drove down the abandoned road. It had a few houses spread out on each side. She finally chose one and slowly started to pull off to the side of the road right in front of it. "I'll take care of him, you keep watch and clear the house" Beca said; putting the truck in park but never turning it off. 

"Sounds good" Amy said; getting out of the truck first to go inside. 

Beca had gotten out after her; closing her car door shut softly. She walked to the back where she had the man tied up. Beca had heard the soft grunts of discomfort and muffled curse words. 

She opened the tailgate to see him glaring at her. The sock shoved in his mouth already to prevent him from screaming and alerting zombies present. His hands were tied behind his back as his feet tied together. It made her sick they had to do this because she knew how much Eliza loved him. But made her sicker knowing who he was. 

"So," Beca began. "This seems to be your last stop. Amy is clearing the house and then we will be leaving you here. But don't get your hopes up. You'll still be pretty tied up with a kitchen timer. So you know once that goes off, games over. They'll come running to ya' buddy" She explained. 

"Fu' O'" The muffled curse was said. 

"Sorry, what that an 'I'm sorry?' Because if so, you said that years ago. You said that each time you pulled some stupid shit with her. So now? Now, your time is up. She's done" Beca said. 

"We're cleared. And I grabbed some supplies while I was in there" Amy said; putting the duffle bag in the tailgate. 

"Alright.." Beca nodded. 

"You want me to carry him inside? You bring the stuff?" Amy asked. 

"Yeah, that's probably a good idea" Beca nodded; looking back over at him. "Imagine if you weren't such a dick. We wouldn't be here right now" 

"Come on, Bec. Go get the stuff" Amy encouraged her. 

Beca nodded once again as she made her way over to the front of the truck. She heard the ruckus and groans as Amy lifted the man over her shoulder. As she brought him into the house, Beca had grabbed the small kitchen timer. She figured they didn't need to actually tie him to being he was already tied up himself. 

Softly she shut the door once more before walking inside the small house. It killed her each time she walked into a house. Her and Eliza had to a lot in the early days to scavenge and looked for any survivors. What killed her was that these houses were once filled with love and families. Now they had been boarded up unsuccessfully, or had zombies hoarding them. 

All their once prized possessions such as photos, TV, consoles, personal items, etc, had been destroyed. Either it decayed itself away or it was destroyed by survivors or zombies. 

So when she walked into a house like this to find what was once a loving home, it killed her. Even if it wasn't her fault. And even if she technically wasn't breaking in or trespassing because nobody paid for this house anymore. It felt like that she was the biggest intruder ever. 

"Over here" Amy said from the living room. 

Beca walked into the tiny living room after hearing that. She saw the couch torn up and flipped over. The flat screen TV was smashed and dangling off the wall. Photos that once remained hung up were on the floor face down or just shattered. The carpet had blood stains and dirt stains. The once loving home was no longer that. It reminded Beca of a war zone. 

"Alright..set the timer" Amy said. 

"Any last words from him?" Beca asked. 

Amy gave her a look of 'you're kidding?' But quickly realized Beca was serious. So she leaned down to the floor where he was laying face down. He lifted his head up and Amy pulled the sock out. Both were ready to kill him if he yelled right then and there. 

"Fuck you, Beca!" He cursed. "You're such a piece of shit you know that? Killing me, ruining your sister's life. God, not even zombies can do the damage you do-"

"This isn't her fault, Zack. Maybe if you hadn't abused Eliza this wouldn't be happening!" Amy threw her arms out as the gesture for her words seemed louder from it. 

"She doesn't give a shit. She only wants to make herself look good, when will you wake up?" He asked. "There's so many things Beca doesn't give a shit about and Amy you're right up there along with Chloe"

"Alright, that's a lie dude" Beca finally spoke up.

"She only gives a shit when I mention Chloe" He laughed. "How's the pretty little thing doing by the way? Maybe we should leave Beca here, bring me home instead. Bet Chloe would love having me in bed with her rather then-"

"Fucks sake, let's go" Beca said; setting the timer to five minutes and placing it on the mantle. 

"You know it's true! She loves a man more then you! You could never love her the way a man would!" He yelled as Beca stormed out. 

Amy just kicked Zack's arm before rushing out herself. The other woman had already gotten in the truck driver's seat as she waited for Amy to get in. The moment Amy did get in the truck seat; shutting the door behind her, Beca took off. 

Her foot hit the pedal to the floor and she just zoomed down the road. Anger was just coursing through her veins at the point. She knew it was ridiculous how Zack had pissed her off, but he did. Because he pinned right where Beca worried most. 

And that was where she worried she wasn't enough for Chloe. Maybe Chloe would be happier with a man over her. She did seem pretty cozied up and happy with Chicago for the time they were together. So why would all of the sudden she be so happy with her? That's what Beca couldn't make sense of. 

Maybe it was because it was the end of the world and there was nobody left. And that's why Chloe all of the sudden had this love for the younger woman. Beca tried to think back on when she showed it before, but for some reason was blanking. 

The houses slowly disappeared from their view. Now they were just on a long bumpy road to the small downtown area where the shops were. Trees that had leaves falling from them lined up on each side of the road. Usually this would be a calming time of year to Beca. But now? It just stressed her out more about how they were going to stay alive. 

Beca had been so lost in taking all her anger and frustration out on driving, she barely had time to register what was ahead of her and what Amy was yelling about. But her instinct kicked in as she slammed on the breaks so hard her head smacked the steering wheel.

"I don't think you hit her" Amy said in a relieved voice. 

Beca looked at her weird as she watched Amy get out of the vehicle. She didn't see anyone in the road. Maybe this was the point she knew her best friend was really losing it. But as Amy crouched down for a few seconds; she pulled up with her an older woman. 

The woman was wearing a military green colored coat. Her pants were baggy cargo black pants. The hair was tied back into a long braid as he had a wrinkles on her face. A bag hung highly on her shoulders. 

Amy had gestured for her to get into the truck in which she quickly did. The woman had walked over to Amy's side and got in the backseat behind her seat. Amy quickly got in the backseat as well behind Beca probably to talk to her more. 

The truck doors shut and Beca just started to drive down the road once more. 

"You almost hit me there" The Irish accent spoke. 

"Uh yeah, sorry about that" Beca sighed. 

"Don't mind her, we just had to take care of a guy that was a member. He was abusing her sister" Amy explained. "That's Beca though" She introduced. 

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that. My name is Diane, Beca. Thank you for not hitting me" She said softly. 

Beca didn't reply which Diane seemed to have no reaction to. She just kept on talking with Amy as Beca kept her attention on driving. 

"So what happened to you?" Amy asked. 

"My group had decided that they didn't want me to run with them anymore. Not sure why an old lady like me self would think that was ideal anyhow. Running all over isn't for me no more. I would rather just have a home base" Diane had explained. 

"Well lucky for you, we just had a space open!" Amy grinned. "Isn't that right Beca?" She nudged the back of Beca's seat. 

"Uh yeah," Beca nodded; a bit startled out of her own headspace. "We have room for one more" She added. 

"Thank you, I'm not sure what I can do for you in return. But I'll think of something" Diane sighed. 

"Well, what are you good at?" Amy asked. 

"Sounds cliche for an old lady, but I'm pretty good with a needle and thread" She said as her Irish accent thickened. 

"There's a fabric shop downtown. We could get you some stuff and you could knit us blankets maybe? We're going to need them in cold weather and the hats and gloves we couldn't really find at Walmart" Amy suggested.

"Oh, I could definitely do that. Also I'm pretty good with a sniper gun" She winked. 

"That's great!" Amy laughed. "This will work out perfectly. Let me just radio in and tell the other's" 

Amy had reached up front in the cup holder where the walkie talkie sat. She picked it up and quickly pressed down on the button to talk into it. 

"Dingo to home base, Dingo to home base, checking in with some news" Amy used her code name she had for herself.

"Redhead here Dingo, what's up?" Chloe's voice asked. Beca couldn't help but give a small smile to herself. Of course Chloe would call Amy that nickname in a serious tone. 

"We have seemed to find a woman in need of a home. She says she's good with a needle and thread and a sniper gun" Amy said. 

"Two best qualities in a person" Chloe replied. 

"We just have to stop and get some supplies, then we will be home" Amy replied. 

"Sounds good, where's my Shawshank?" Chloe used to nickname Amy commonly used to reference to Beca. And even if it was a nickname she sometimes hated, it made her stomach flip because of the way Chloe worded it with "my" . 

"Currently driving, would you like to speak to said Shawshank?" Amy asked. 

"Yes please, and thank you" Chloe said. 

"Alright Dingo out! See you at home" Amy said before handing it up to Beca. 

"Thanks," Beca muttered before pressing down on the button and speaking into it. "What's going on?" 

"What's going on is your sister has locked herself in her room and won't open the door. So maybe get something to bribe her with?" Chloe asked. 

"Shit," Beca muttered to herself. "Uh, we don't have any alcohol do we?" She asked. 

"Not to to knowledge" Chloe replied. 

"Alright, I'll see if I can pick some up. That might do it" Beca said as she started to see the small downtown strip of stores. "I gotta go, we're about to go to these stores" 

"Sounds good. Be safe as always, please. I want you coming home to me tonight" She said in the softest voice. 

"You know that's always my goal, Beale" Beca said. 

"I know," Chloe said. "I love you" 

"Love you" Beca replied.

She parked the truck in the road between the two sides of stores. Some cars still were lined up on the side or turned over. The woman always hated seeing these things. 

"Redhead out" Chloe signalled that she was calling off. 

"Such a nerd" Beca said into the walkie talkie before hooking the device onto her jeans. "So you and.." Beca blanked on her name. 

"Diane" The woman finished for her. 

"Uh yeah, Diane" Beca turned to look at them both. "You both go gef the fabric and I'll grab my things. We have a bunch of duffle bags to use. Everyone carry a weapon. Code word is 'Shit, get out' and if you aren't at the truck in ten, we leave" 

"Seems you've got yourself a good plan there" Diane said; looking right into Beca's eyes. 

Beca froze for a second at the direct words and eye contact. No survivor really did those small gestures anymore. And Beca wasn't entirely sure how to take that. 

"That sarcasm?" Beca asked. 

"Not at all, you've got a good head on those shoulders" Diane complimented. "May as well get some duffle bags" She said before exiting the vehicle to leave Amy and Beca.

Amy was about to exit the truck herself, but Beca held her arm back before she opened the door. 

"What?" Amy asked. "We gotta get going-"

"Yeah, I know" Beca said. "This, Diane lady" 

"What about her?" 

"I don't know if I like her or not" 

Amy snickered. "Why? Because she complemented you?" 

"No, just" Beca sighed. "I don't know"

Amy was silent for a bit; looking out the window to see the woman waiting for her. 

"What if we did the errands here? You wait in the truck incase we have to go" Amy said. 

"What's the catch?" Beca asked. 

"You know me too well Shawshank" Amy chuckled. "Radio in your girlfriend. Talk with her. You have a shit ton on your mind right now. I can tell" 

"Amy, I don't need to worry her with-"

"Do it or I'll make you join me and Diane with getting fabric" Amy threatened. 

Beca just glared at the woman sitting behind her. She knew Amy was right. Everything she had felt was boiling up into being a not so happy person. And talking with Chloe could calm that down. 

"Fine" Beca said. "Be back in an hour" She said. 

"Yes mam!" Amy saluted before getting out of the truck. 

Beca picked the walkie talkie up and pressed down on the button before speaking into it. 

"It's Beca, I need Chloe" She said. 

Silence. 

"Hang on" Aubrey said. "Is everything alright?" She asked. 

"Uh yeah," Beca replied. "Just need to talk with her" 

"Alright, here she is" Aubrey said. 

"This is the Redhead you requested" Chloe used her code name. 

"You make it sound like we're on a sex hotline" Beca snickered. 

"Well we can be if you want" Chloe husked in a playful tone. 

"Other people are on this radio thingy too remember!" Amy said. 

"Well turn your damn radio off for a minute. I want to talk to my girlfriend in peace" Beca said. 

"Fine. I won't totally eavesdrop" Amy said. 

"What's going on, Beca?" Chloe's voice had turned serious knowing damn well Beca wasn't just calling in for fun. 

"What isn't?" Beca asked. "I'm not sure what to do about Eliza because I'm the reason her heart just got completely broken because I made her boyfriend go entirely away, I still think you want to have a boyfriend instead of me, and the new recruit we have isn't sitting right with me" Beca ranted into the radio. 

There was silence in response for a second. Beca knew laying it all out in the open like that was never her forte. Usually it would take her and Chloe alone in a room to say that. But, it just had been all boiling up and Beca couldn't just let it sit there anymore. 

She had to open her mouth for once which was one of her most difficult things to do. And now she wondered what Chloe would even reply to that because maybe Beca was proving something. Maybe she was proving that she was too difficult to have as a girlfriend. 

"I wanted to make sure everyone's radios were turned off after that, so sorry for the delay" Chloe said. 

"It's fine.." Beca muttered. "Let me guess, people just heard that?" 

"Well, I don't think Eliza has any radio with her so..everyone but her" Chloe offered. 

"Shit" Beca muttered to herself. 

"Anyway," Chloe's tone had changed. It wasn't caring and soft anymore. It felt defensive and maybe even a hint of offended. "I do not want a boyfriend, Beca. I want you. I love you. Can we please just settle on that?" 

Beca gulped. She must have pushed a button in Chloe that she didn't know could be pushed. 

"Yes" Beca said. 

"Good. Because I really don't want you thinking that" Chloe said. "I just," Chloe cut off. "I don't know how, but I'm going to find a way to make you know how I feel. Once and for all. And I know having sex for the first time together would be ideal but uh, seems there's never the right time-"

"Doesn't that make you wonder though?" 

"Wonder what?" 

"If we are meant to be if we can't even find the time to fuck" Beca laughed. But it wasn't a laugh showing she found humor in anything. It was more a laugh to cover the worry in the pit of her stomach. 

"No" Chloe sternly replied. "Because Beca, I knew from the moment I shoved a flyer into your hands you were special. And not just special in a way that The Bella's needed you to succeed. It was more of a special that only I could feel. You were special to me from the moment I laid eyes on you" Chloe explained. "And the shower when I barged in on you? Come on, I have to see you naked again" 

Beca could see the beautiful smug grin on Chloe's face in her head as she said those words. The chills though had run down her body at the idea of being with Chloe like that. It freaked her out, yet excited her in ways she never felt possible. 

"Thought you had it memorized?" Beca hinted back to one of their old conversations. 

Chloe chuckled a bit. 

"Memory fades with time, Mitchell" She said. 

"Guess you'll need a refresher" Beca said. 

"I do, but first we should probably solve this whole Eliza situation before it goes south" 

"Thought it already went south when I walked into her chained to the bed in a kidnapping way" 

"I mean with her. Mentally. We should keep her distracted. And you're going to laugh but, I might have an idea with who to set her up with" 

"Who?" 

"Isn't Eliza bisexual you said?" Chloe  asked. 

"She doesn't label it. She's told me many times she just sees it as she'll fall for who she falls for" Beca explained. 

"Well, Olivia might be good. Olivia when she was doing my stitches was talking and she just seems like someone Eliza would be good with and-"

Beca cut her off with a snicker. 

"Olivia thinks Eliza is a princess basically. Not in a good way. You saw how they first talked back at the meeting" 

"I did, I did" Chloe repeated. "I'm not setting anyone up yet. We should let Eliza have time to recover. I just think maybe shoving her towards Olivia  would be ideal.."

"How do we know if Olivia is even gay?" Beca asked. 

"Is your gaydar broken, babe? Because mine went flying with the jealousy" 

"So you were jealous of Olivia?" Beca smirked. 

Chloe was silent for a bit before answering. 

"Shouldn't you be getting bribery for Liz and me blankets?" Chloe asked. 

"So that's a yes-"

"I'm going to turn everyone's radios back on now. Get home soon to me please, Beca" Chloe cut off. 

"Mhm, sure. Will do" Beca said. 

"You feel better?" Chloe asked. 

"Thought you were hanging up?" 

"Not until I know you're feeling better" 

"I am," Beca said. "I'll feel even more better when I see you" 

"I know, I will too" Chloe sighed. "I hate this shit.." She cursed. "The having to worry each time we're apart" She added. 

"I know" Beca said. "I mean, kinda your fault for falling for me" 

Chloe chuckled. It was a warm lighthearted chuckle. One where it made Beca's heart melt a bit more. 

"All your fault for being the one I was meant to fall in love with" Chloe said. "And don't act so innocent miss 'I need to talk with my girlfriend because I'm feeling moody to feel better' Beca" 

"Oh shut it" Beca grinned. She then saw Amy and Diane walk out with bags full of stuff from the fabric store. "Alright, I have to go. I'll be home soon" Beca said. 

"Alright, I love you. Be safe" Chloe said. 

"I'll be safe. I have a hot girlfriend waiting for me so-"

"Oh just say you love me back, weirdo" Chloe said. 

"I love you back" Beca said. 

"Good" Chloe simply said before the sound of the walkie talkie made a nose; signalling Chloe's finger was off the button. 

Beca put the walkie talkie down in the cup holder; hearing the back door open. A duffle bag was thrown onto the floor and a blonde haired woman's head appeared around Beca's seat to look at her. 

"Anything else?" 

"I can get it" Beca replied. "Eliza needs some drinks from the liquor store, Chloe needs some new books and blankets-"

"You go get Chloe's stuff. If a girl knows alcohol, you know it's me" Amy said. 

"Take Diane with you, she's still new an-"

"I know, I know. We can run over, her and I, to the toy store and get some more toys" 

"More? Amy, you're spoiling the kid" Beca chuckled. 

"More like keeping her occupied" Amy said. "Anyway, duffle bags are in the back. Meet you back here. Place is pretty dead" She said before exiting the truck; shutting the door behind her. 

All Beca knew as she attached the walkie talkie to her hip and got out of the truck was this. There would be no way she would do any of this if it wasn't for that talk with Chloe. The crazy amount of anger and frustration Chloe was able to take away was insane to Beca. 

It felt surreal to her how head over heels she was for her. And just with that small talk, Beca swore she found herself drowning more in love with Chloe. As cliche as that even sounded to her, it was true. Chloe was everything to her. And Beca knew there was no other way she could make it through this world without her.


	14. Part Thirteen

"Alright, we're about to be at the gate" Amy said into the radio. 

"Gate?" Diane asked from the backseat. "How big is your base?" She asked. 

"Uh, not that big actually. I mean, big for some. But not to us when we have eleven, now again twelve people living there" Amy said. 

"Did you find it or build it?" She asked. 

"The area we had found was already gated in with some storage containers. Like those giant ones. So we kinda just made it into a home" Amy said. 

"My old group. They never called the places we stayed at home. It's nice to hear some people say that" Diane said. 

"We try to live as normal as we can" Beca finally spoke up after her drive of being silent. "Especially for the kid" 

"Kid?" Diane asked. 

"Stacie, her daughter" Amy said. "She's like five now, right Beca?"

"Think so, yeah" Beca nodded. 

"I feel bad for her. No child deserves to grow up in this" Diane said. 

"No, not at all" Beca shook her head. 

The homebase came up on the horizon. The moon slightly above it with the stars shining bright. Beca wondered sometimes if anything else was out there. And if there was, did they know what happened here? Did they know that America was destroyed by the undead? And could they save them? 

She had millions upon millions of questions and thoughts. Usually those thoughts would be coursing through her brain each breathing second. But right now? All she could think about was seeing Chloe. 

It had been hours since she saw the woman. And in those hours, Chloe was recovering from the stitches. So not being there to help her recover was killing Beca more. Even if it was just small stitches, it felt huge. Especially in these days when something small could be dangerous. 

Though her stress about that slowly crept down as the gate opened and she began to drive through the entry way. She watched it shut behind her in the rearview before putting the truck in park and turning it off. 

"I'll get Diane and her stuff in so she can meet everyone who is still awake and get a look around" Amy said. 

"What time is it?" Beca asked. 

"Around eleven" Diane answered after she looked at her wrist watch. She then had gotten out of the truck along with Amy. 

Beca had let out a sigh of a relief as she got out of the truck herself. When her feet hit the ground and she heard the sounds of water; signalling someone was showering. She knew she was home. 

She walked to the back of the truck and opened the tailgate up. All the duffle bags filled with stuff was awaiting to be carried in and unpacked. There had to be about roughly fifteen bags. Which Beca wasn't very impressed by. They have had bigger hauls before. But, this one came with a new member. So she guessed it would do. 

"Hey, you go" Aubrey gestured to Beca to go inside. "Chloe is in the shower. You guys were running a bit late so she was stressing. I told her to take a shower to relax" 

"Yeah, sorry about that. Amy had to pee multiple times" Beca said as she threw a duffle bag over her shoulder. 

"Course she did" Aubrey chuckled. "But seriously, go. Stacie and I got this. She's just talking with Diane? I think her name is" 

"That's her name" Beca nodded; grabbing one other bag. "And are you sure?" 

"Positive. Go calm her down" Aubrey said. 

Beca mumbled a thank you pretty quickly as she walked by to get inside. She had chosen to just drop the bags in the living room and make her way to the upstairs bathroom. They had connected the water to the kitchen sink, and two sinks along with two toilets. But only one shower. And for their laundry they just used an old washboard and bucket to save on running water. 

So in all, they had two bathrooms and one shower upstairs along with a kitchen sink. It was enough though. Hell, it was a luxury to come by these days. And they were fortunate enough to have it. 

Though as Beca approached the door, she wondered if it was smart. Then again, Chloe did barge in on her shower. So really if Chloe was going to be pissed, she had no room to talk. Her hand turned the knob and she was welcomed to a room full of steam, the sound of running water, and soft singing bouncing off the walls. 

"So, this is what heaven is like?" Beca asked herself in her mind as she shut the door softly. 

The singing though had abruptly ended when the door shut. 

"Who is that?" Chloe called out. 

"The stripper you ordered" Beca said sarcastically as she leaned against the bathroom counter. 

A hand quickly grabbed at the shower curtain; tugging it to the left before popping a head out. Her eyes went wide and cheeks flamed a burning red. She was so relieved to see Beca finally. This shower was not helping her relax at all. So just seeing Beca felt like a weight was lifted. 

"Well, you made it home finally" Chloe said. 

"Would've been back sooner. But, Amy kept having to pee. She drank two whole bottles of water" Beca explained. 

"Ah alright," Chloe nodded. She tugged her bottom lip back between her teeth before speaking up again. "So I haven't really been in the shower long. And we would so save water if you cared to join" The flirt in Chloe couldn't resist.

"I don't want to be a burden" Beca smirked. "Especially like my girlfriend. Barging in on showers is her thing. Especially when she just meets someone" She hinted to how they first ever really met. 

"You kinda' barged in on mine. So really, I think you're just as bad. Think she taught you well" Chloe grinned. 

"Technically no. Barging in means that I would be seeing you naked" Beca pointed out. 

Chloe was silent for a minute. Obviously debating her next words before finally speaking up. 

"Then get in here" Chloe said in a husky tone before shutting the curtain once more. 

Beca swallowed the lump that formed in her throat down. She wanted to keep her confidence up. But she knew that was going to be basically impossible right now. Yes, Beca has seen Chloe naked in her life more then once. But those times never meant a thing. They didn't know each others feelings back then. Now, they did. 

She had taken her clothes off; not caring to fold them neatly like Chloe's. Her's had just landed in a messy pile on the floor. She smiled softly seeing the two personalities so different. As Beca had gotten older, she saw this. The smallest things like how someone puts their laundry down showed what type of person you are. 

"Guess you haven't learned anything from your girlfriend if you don't even know how to barge in on someone" Chloe teased.

Beca rolled her eyes as she walked over to the bathtub. It was a long white one that had a red shower curtain with it. The wall was a black and white tiled one that Beca hated a lot. It gave her weird emotions for some reason. But, that was the least of her worries lately. 

She opened the curtain slightly; keeping her eyes looking down as she stepped in. Her feet quickly got covered in water from the tun floor. She only felt sprinkles on water hitting her from the shower head. She had shut the curtain while keeping her head low. She wanted to look up, but her anxiety told her otherwise. 

Chloe was the one to take the small step forward. Her fingertips traced Beca's shoulder before leading up to her chin. Her thumb rested on the front as her pointer finger was on the bottom. She lightly pushed up on Beca's chin until their eyes met. 

"You're so beautiful.." Chloe whispered before placing a very soft kiss on Beca's lips. But it wasn't a long one. She had pulled away after a split second. 

Beca didn't reply as her gaze dropped to the body she hadn't seen in years or ever like this. Chills had ran through her body leaving goosebumps on her skin. She studied every little detail she could find. From the small freckles that decorated Chloe's chest to the zit that sat on her thigh. Or even the birth mark that was on Chloe's right hip. She never wanted to stop either. Her eyes couldn't pry away because she had never seen something so beautiful before. 

"Me?" Beca asked. "Chloe, you are just...stunning, wow" Her eyes looked back up to meet Chloe's. "I'm so fucking in love with you" She confessed. 

Beca swore she saw Chloe's eyes sparkle a bit after those words were said. 

"I'm so in love with you too" Chloe softly laughed. It was a warm laugh. One that wasn't meaning any harm. More just one that felt in disbelief of something. 

Chloe took Beca's hand and had them switch places. So Beca was now getting hit with the warm running water under the shower head and Chloe stood where Beca once was. Her brown hair started flattening a bit as it got soaked. Water droplets started to run down her skin. 

Letting go of Beca's hand, Chloe instead wrapped her arms around Beca's waist. Beca quickly followed the woman's movements by wrapping her arms around Chloe's neck. Their foreheads pressed together as they felt their breath against each others lips. The warm water running down both of their bodies as if it was melting them together. 

"It all started in a shower if you think about it.." Chloe whispered so softly. 

"Hm?" Beca asked. 

"This, us" Chloe said. "If I never barged in on you in the shower, I wouldn't be here holding you in a shower" She laughed a bit. 

Beca chuckled softly. 

"Yeah, guess you forcing me to sing naked with you wasn't bad at all" She agreed. 

"Told you one day that memory would not need to come up in therapy" Chloe said. 

"Oh funny, funny" Beca mocked. 

"Hm, I know" Chloe smiled. 

They had fallen back into a soft silence once again. Some soft small kisses were shared, but nothing too major. But as their breasts kept pressing together as their embrace got tighter, they both knew there was another part that needed to be taken care of. The ache in their core had told them so. 

Chloe was the one to initiate the first, real, kiss. Not a small lingering peck. This one was passionate and filled with lust. Their noses had hit one another as teeth would smack. Lips melted together. Tongues battled for dominance. Though that ended when Beca realized what was about to happen.

"Oh," Beca mumbled. "Shit, are you sure? There's no turning-"

"I'm never turning back. You're stuck with me forever, Mitchell.." Chloe grinned. 

"But what about your stitch-"

"I do have another hand" Chloe winked as she placed her hand (the one with the stitches) on Beca's hip. Her other hand returning to slowly move down between Beca's legs. 

"You could have fooled me, I always thought you had one" Beca said sarcastically. 

Chloe just chuckled at that. She was too busy focusing on her next moves. Even if she kept her demeanor confident and cool, on the inside? She was freaking out. Her nerves were piling up on top of each other creating knots in her stomach. 

This was her first time with Beca and in her mind she had to make it perfect. Even if she had been with other girls before, this still felt different. She didn't love anyone else like Beca. And nobody had an affect on Chloe like Beca did. So the fear of failing to make love to Beca in the most perfect way possible was becoming a reality more and more each second.

With their embrace still basically the same, just this time Chloe's right hand was rubbing softly at Beca's crotch, they had started to take the biggest jump they had taken yet. 

"You ready?" Chloe asked. Her voice shaking from the nerves. 

Beca had nodded in response. 

"If this doesn't work out just promise me you won't lea-" 

"What?" Beca asked. 

"I've only been with a few girls and I just, I don't want you to think anything bad.." Chloe for everything off her chest right then. 

"Chlo.." Beca whispered. "I would never leave you because of something like that. Ever. I bet this will be fine" She said. "And if it's not then we get better at it, alright?" 

Chloe nodded quickly before taking another sigh once more. 

"Are you ready?" Beca asked this time. 

"Yeah" Chloe smiled a bit. 

They had shared another soft and gentle kiss. This kiss felt as if it was letting each other know that this would be okay. That they don't have to have all of the nerves that they had over something like this. Though, the nerves were still there. 

Chloe's hand had traveled down Beca's stomach once more. She had rubbed her hand just above Beca's core before letting her finger finally dip between her lips. 

"So wet.." Chloe whispered in awe. 

"Well, we are showering" Beca couldn't resist the smart remark. 

"You know what I mean.." Chloe had rolled her eyes before tracing her finger up to hit Beca's clit, but quickly then pull away. "Don't you?" She asked. 

Beca gasped when she felt Chloe's finger tease her clit the way she did. Her clit had already became hardened and sensitive just from the thoughts of what would happen. Just by the subtle touch of Chloe's finger, it felt like a strike of pleasure that was ripped away just as quick as it appeared. 

"Answer me, Beca" Chloe demanded. Her voice still soft though. But her confidence obviously rising. 

"Yes.." Beca nodded in a breathless voice. 

Chloe just smirked before running her finger back up to hit Beca's clit before pulling away again. The same reaction was drawn from the younger woman. How Beca's back arched and she let a small gasp escape from her lips. 

She slipped her arm around Beca's lower back to hold onto her. Their foreheads still pressed against one another; feeling their heavy breath against each other's lips. Eyes though were opposite. Beca was looking down trying to see in their shadow how it looked for Chloe's hand to be somewhere she always dreamed, yet never believed. Chloe's eyes were memorized by Beca's face. Beca's jaw had dropped a bit and her orbs had grew wide a bit. 

Beca's hands had moved down to her right holding onto Chloe's neck. Her thumb was drawing small circles and odd shapes on her jawline. Her other hand moved down her collarbone, to her chest, and stopped before she let her hand grasped at the redheaded woman's breast. 

"Don't hesistate.." Chloe whispered. 

Beca finally looked up to meet Chloe's eyes. 

"What?" Beca asked in a small voice. 

"You have all of me," Chloe began. "I want your hands all over me. I'm yours, Bec" 

Beca quickly nodded; understanding what Chloe was telling her. She just had to figure out what to tell Chloe that she already hadn't. Though telling the most beautiful woman how beautiful she is and how in love you were never got tiring. 

"You too," Beca said. "For you, I mean. Fuck, okay. Let me start over because I totally meant it to be more words or explaining and I just wish I thought more before I spoke and- oh!" 

She had felt Chloe push right into her clit before pulling back to slowly start rubbing small circles against it. Her words had been cut off just by that motion the woman took. Yet, she wasn't upset by it at all. If anything it saved her from the nonstop talking. 

"Look who's the babbling head now.." Chloe had a smug grin on her face.

Beca just rolled her eyes; letting her head fall back a bit. Chloe instantly took notice of Beca's neck being exposed. She leaned forward a bit to let her lips graze against the soft skin that had water running down it. Chloe then placed her lips right against the skin; starting to leave kisses all over. 

Beca let a sigh escape her lips. Her eyes shut in pleasure. This is everything she dreamt about, but never would tell a soul. And here she was, experiencing it. 

"Fuck.." Beca cursed feeling Chloe's teeth gently bite down right on her pulse point. "Really? A hickey? What are we? Twelve?" Beca choked out as she felt Chloe continue her actions. 

Chloe chuckled against Beca's neck; sending shivers down Beca's body. She pulled her head away to look at Beca's own small smirk. 

"You look so disturbed" Chloe hummed; leaving a kiss on Beca's jawline. 

The woman started to move her fingers away from Beca's clit. She trailed them towards her entrance slowly. Chloe let her fingertips dip slightly in, but then out to keep teasing Beca. And, it worked. 

"Chloe," Beca whimpered. "Come on. Please" She begged. 

"Please, what?" Chloe asked. 

"Come on" Beca muttered. 

"I'm not sure what you want me to do, Beca" Chloe's voice sounded innocent as her fingers pulled completely away to just rub Beca's thigh. "Maybe you should tell me?" She asked. 

"God, you are such a fucking tease" Beca cursed. 

"Do you really want to insult me right now? I don't think that's in your best interest" Chloe husked.  

"Who tagged you the dominate one?" Beca smirked. 

"I don't know, just felt right" Chloe shrugged. "Now come on, tell me" She whispered. 

Beca swallowed hard; her eyes looking right into Chloe's. Usually she wouldn't want to talk dirty in such moments like this. With her ex's, it was just vanilla sex. Nothing too major because Beca never felt completely comfortable.

But with Chloe? She for some reason felt extremely comfortable. It felt right being here with her doing this. And the idea of stepping out of her comfort zone didn't seem so out of line anymore. It actually seemed like it was right. 

Beca leaned up a bit on her toes and moved her head forward so her lips grazed against Chloe's ear. She fingertips trailed along Chloe's jawline and neck as if they were dancing with the drops of water. 

"I want you.." Beca whispered. "Inside me.." She added. "Till I scream your name in ways you've never heard.." 

That seemed to be the key words to what Chloe was looking for. Because right after her last sentence ended, Chloe's fingers were pushing inside of her. And Beca let out a moan right into Chloe's ear. 

The shorter woman dropped back from her tips toes to just on her feet. Her head rested on Chloe's shoulder; her face tucked away in her neck. She left small little kisses as the moans escaped her lips. 

Chloe's three fingers were moving at a slow pace; rubbing against Beca's walls that were tightly wrapped around her fingers. Her thumb was rubbing at Beca's clit as her other arm held her close. She remained at a steady pace. Sometimes slipping in deeper and other's just teasing her with only her fingertips. 

Against her neck, Chloe heard Beca. She heard the small whimpers and curses. It felt like Beca was speaking in a language Chloe never had access to. And now, she got to hear this. She got to feel Beca move her arms to wrap around her waist when Chloe fucked her deeper. Those little small whimpers were a new thing Chloe never wanted to stop listening to. 

But as Chloe started to speed up her pace; hitting Beca's 'G spot' over and over. There was a new thing Chloe wanted to hear forever. And that was, 

"Chloe.." Beca lifted her head a bit. Her breath ghosting against Chloe's cheek. "Holy fucking shit, Chloe. I'm.."

"I know, baby" Chloe kissed Beca's cheek. "I've got you. Cum for me" She whispered right against Beca's face. 

Beca looked into Chloe's eyes. At first Chloe was looking down at her fingers. But it was like she felt Beca looking at her which signalled her to look up. Both blue eyes pierced into one another. Chloe's eyes daring and determined to make Beca feel amazing. Beca's eyes were soft and showing she was ready to let go. 

Their faces were nearly inches apart already. But it seemed they still leaned in before their lips touched. Both wanted to gaze into each others eyes before closing them. Beca moved her hands back up to cup Chloe's cheek; holding her close as if for some reason she would leave. Their lips moved softly together and before tongues could battle for dominance, Beca let her lips separate from Chloe's. 

Chloe pouted slightly. 

"Wasn't done-"

"But I'm going to cum, Chlo" Beca rasped. "Harder on my clit, please" She begged. 

Chloe obliged and started to rub a bit harder with her thumb. Her fingers still going the same pace. The way her hand was already aching and cramping up was telling her that she would be sore for the next few days. But fuck, this was worth it. 

The next few seconds were mesmerizing to Chloe. The way Beca held tightly onto Chloe and how her jaw dropped a bit so her lips were apart. She was looking down at the floor; watching Chloe's hand do it's magical work. 

But as Beca's walls tightened more (making it a bit difficult for Chloe to thrust), Chloe caught her attention. 

"Babe.." Chloe said. 

"What?" Beca moaned through the word as she looked up. 

"I love you so fucking much" Chloe whispered and that seemed to be the key to the wall. 

Beca came crashing down at that point. A mantra of Chloe's name mixed with curse words upon curse words flew from her mouth. Her eyes gazed right into Chloe's and Chloe swore in that moment, this is where she had died and gone to heaven. 

Chloe had slowed her pace down, letting the woman ride her orgasm waves out. Beca leaned forward to place her head on Chloe's shoulder again. Her arms had wrapped around Chloe's waist to hold her close. 

Beca had always felt more cuddly then usual after sex. But this kind of cuddly feel felt extreme. All she could sum it up to was because she just got fucked by Chloe Beale. The woman she had fallen head over heels for. So maybe that was why she wanted to just be close to her after such an amazing feel. 

"All good?" Chloe asked in a soft tone; slipping her fingers out. 

"Holy shit.." Beca said. Her breathing pattern still heavy. 

Chloe just chuckled a bit as she let the water clean off her fingers. Her other hand rubbing Beca's lower back. She turned her head an inch to her right to leave a kiss on Beca's head which sent even more shivers down Chloe's spine. 

"Didn't know you were that good" Beca said. 

"I didn't either," Chloe chuckled. "But I'm glad I am. Because hearing you and watching you was amazing. You're so beautiful, Becs" Chloe left another kiss against Beca's head. 

Beca lifted her head up to look into Chloe's eyes. Both now just had read exhaustion all over them. Yet it was a happy exhaustion. An exhaustion that wasn't from all the chaos, but something they wanted. Something they needed for just them. So, a happy exhaustion it was. 

"Let me wake up a bit before I-"

"Trust me, it's fine" Chloe said. "Like I said, watching you was enough for me. You can be the dominate one next time" Chloe smirked. 

Beca just rolled her eyes; placing a small kiss on Chloe's lips. She was aiming to keep it short and sweet, but it turned into a soft lingering one. Both just were content letting them rest against one another; slowly pulling away. 

"We should clean up and get to bed" Beca said. 

"Probably" Chloe nodded. "Also I don't remember that scar on your left boob, Becs" 

"It's from a cat Amy brought in that one week. You just happened to be away on vacation with Chicago and missed that week from hell" Beca muttered; rolling her eyes as she grabbed the bottle of shampoo. 

"In Brooklyn?" Chloe asked a bit shocked there was ever a cat in that tiny apartment. 

"Yeah, you were in Hawaii with soldier boy" Beca said. "Amy found a stray, brought her home without telling me. So I walked in after work and started to strip to get into the shower. And she just jumped at me out of no where. It was fucking ridiculous" Beca cursed at the memory. 

"I wish she kept her.." 

"I kicked the cat out after she was trying to steal your side of the bed" 

"Beca a cat sleeping in your bed is a sign of affection" 

"I only share a bed with you" Beca stated. 

"You share it with a dog now tho-"

"But you're in it" Beca pointed out. 

Chloe leaned against the shower wall; crossing her arms. She watched the woman rinse the shampoo out before putting conditioner in. As she did that, Chloe rethought the words. Beca actually sounded serious about the bed thing. Which made Chloe's heart do a backwards flip, but also confused her. 

"Wait, so you only share a bed with me?" Chloe asked. 

"Well you're my girlfriend and so ye-"

"I mean, we weren't together in Brooklyn" Chloe said. 

"Painfully aware" Beca replied. 

"And you had a string of relationships then. So-"

"Not even Jesse and I slept in the same bed a full night, Chlo. I never felt comfortable" Beca shrugged. "And I guess I don't trust others the way I trust you. Not even a cat apparently. But she started that by just attacking me out of nowhere" 

Chloe's jaw dropped a little and a small smile formed. She felt so many emotions right then. Happiness mixed with warmth. And love on top of even more love. The older woman was the only one for Beca it seemed even years before they had gotten together.

"You're going to make me cry, in a good way, so I'm going to get out and get dressed and get ready for bed" Chloe rambled the run on sentence.

Beca had chuckled softly with a nod. 

"Alright, I'll be there in a few" Beca said. 

Chloe had kissed Beca's cheek before getting out. Beca had felt warmth run through her and no it wasn't because of the water. It was the feeling of content. A level of content that Beca never thought she would expierence. And all she could do was grin like an idiot at the feeling.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I uploaded the wrong chapter at first whoops lmao

Chloe had woken up before Beca the that morning. Her thoughts the night before had her intended to get right up and help with breakfast. But when she woke up to the brunette holding her close? That had changed. 

Leaving a bed in the morning could be difficult for anyone. The warmth and comfort it brought made you never want to leave. How your body just felt as if it was melting into the mattress or even floating. And when the person you love is holding you so close? That just made it a hell of a lot harder. So, she didn't get up like she wanted to. Instead she played with Beca's hair and thought over the recent events.

It had been almost two weeks since Zack had been kicked from the group. Two weeks also since Diane had joined. And not that anyone wanted to say it, but it had been two weeks of knowing they outgrew this home. Beca was the one in denial the most though. 

Jesse and Chloe had some discussions over it. Small ones where they would be in the corner talking or just talking while getting their food. Others had the same small talks. But nobody had the talk. The big long talk of how they needed to move if they wanted to survive. 

Heading out west over the fall season would be the ideal thing to do. Out west everyone knew the winters wouldn't be as harsh and they could have better chances with their garden. But water was also scarce in some places. So it would take a lot of searching which nobody wanted to do. 

But today would be their annual meeting. And Chloe just knew Jesse was going to announce his plan on moving west. And again, Chloe just knew Beca would not be supportive. But she could guilt trip Beca into it somehow. 

She felt Bloe jump back up on the bed between her legs; snapping her out of her thoughts. The once small puppy was now growing quickly yet slowly. He wasn't so small, but he wasn't so big either. As he snuggled down, that had seemed to awaken Beca from her slumber. 

She stirred a bit; pushing her face more into Chloe's neck. Chloe couldn't help but let a small giggle escape her lips as Beca's brown locks grazed her cheek. 

"Why are you laughing?" Beca asked in that raspy morning voice. 

"Your hair is tickling my face" Chloe pushed it off of her face with a chuckle. 

"M'Sorry" Beca mumbled. 

"It's fine, babe" Chloe whispered; pressing a kiss to the top of her head. "You're going to want to get up soon. Jesse wants to have the meeting around lunch. So we should get up because it's already past breakfast" Chloe informed. 

Beca just groaned. 

"I don't get why we need a meeting.." Beca said. 

"I think you know why we do, but don't want to" Chloe said. 

Chloe instantly regretted her choice of words as Beca untangled herself from her. She reached over to the end table to grab her hoodie that she threw on it the night before. Fall was definitely creeping in with these chilly mornings. So having a hoodie all the time on was Beca's new attire. Well, everyone's new attire almost. 

"Babe.." Chloe said. 

"No, Chlo" Beca said. She put the yellow hoodie on and let her head slip through the hood before talking. "I don't think we need to move" 

"Well we can't just kick people out and you know we outgrew this place" Chloe pointed out. 

Beca stood up and walked over to where their shoes sat. Chloe followed her actions by getting up, but she went to their desk first to grab a hair tie and then to their closet to find a hoodie herself. 

"I never said we need to kick people out, Chloe" Beca said. 

"Also winter Beca-"

"We're in Georgia" Beca pointed out. 

"It still is safer to look at all our options, Beca. We don't know if the plague can change this weather on us or not. It's already getting colder then usual here and it's only fall" Chloe pointed out. 

"Then why bother heading out somewhere else where it could still be the same issue?" Beca asked; standing back up from the edge of the bed after she put her shoes on. 

"I don't know maybe to, again, look at all of our options" Chloe said with an attitude. 

"Yeah, whatever" Beca grumbled before walking out of the room. 

"I have such a positive girlfriend don't I, Bloe?" Chloe asked as she walked over to pet the dog. "So damn positive..." She sighed. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

"Alright, meeting everyone in the living room!" Jesse announced as he walked around, he repeated the words. 

Chloe had made sure Beca was already in the living room with her because she knew the younger woman well enough to know that she could try and skip this. So to prevent that, she made sure they were already there before the meeting was ever called. 

Chloe was sitting in the loveseat cushion with Beca sitting on the arm of it. The older woman was rubbing at the younger woman's lower back; feeling the tension just from her muscles. She hated seeing Beca in this state of mind. She was stressed and overwhelmed by everything that had been happening. The only time Chloe had felt Beca relax is when she finally fell asleep. Which she had issues doing lately. 

"You're so tense.." Chloe muttered. "Do you need a back rub?" She asked. 

"You're already rubbing my back" Beca pointed out; looking over her shoulder a bit to look at her. 

"I mean a real one after the meeting. Not just this" Chloe said. 

"What? Did you not experiment as much as you wanted to?" Beca couldn't help but smirk at the tent memory. 

"Shut up" Chloe couldn't help but smile as she lightly smacked Beca's back before continuing to rub it. 

After that, people had started to file into the room. Amy had walked in talking with Alicia and Diane about whatever. Jake and Trevor walked in with Stacie and Aubrey following. And surprisingly, Olivia and Eliza were the last to join. 

"Just put Bella down for a nap. So we have about two hours" Stacie informed. 

"How's the whole 'not wanting to be clean' phase?" Diane asked. 

Stacie and Aubrey both groaned at that question. 

"Still going, she's grounded right now for throwing water at Aubrey last time" Stacie answered. 

"It can't last forever" Chloe used the cliche comforting words. 

"I still say we tell her zombies can smell her" Aubrey said. 

"Aubrey may take on a mother role, but you never lose the evil in you huh?" Beca asked. 

"Shut it, midget" Aubrey said. 

"Really, she never will lose the evil" Beca said causing Chloe to giggle a bit. 

"Alright, good afternoon everyone!" Jesse clapped his hands together as he made his way to the front. 

By the fireplace he had set up a whiteboard with a list. It had on top in all capitals and underlined, "MONTHLY MEETING SUBJECTS!" and below bullet points of what they were going to cover. It went from reminders on the rules, to the topic Beca didn't look forward to discussing. 

"Alright so first off of course glad to see we're all still standing. As usual the rules are speak now or forever hold your piece. Diane, this is your first monthly meeting with us. So if you have any concerns, complaints, whatever. Speak up during these meetings. It's best to do so when we have everyone's attention" He explained. 

"Sounds good, darling" She said with her Irish accent, adding a nod to her words. 

"Other rule is to try to not start a fight. I know these meetings can be tough and lead to tension. But, that's not what we need right now" He explained. 

"So no wrestling?" Trevor asked. 

"Oh you can, just don't wake my daughter up from her nap. I won't even kill you. I'll pin you as babysitter for the day" Stacie said. 

"God that's just pure torture, what has Aubrey done to you?" Beca asked. 

"Better things then torture" Stacie smirked. 

"Gross" Beca shook her head. 

"You set her up for that one, babe" Chloe said. 

"Well I didn't think she'd go for it.." Beca muttered. 

"Now today we really only have one major topic to go over which I know not everyone is very fond of. But, it was the inevitable anyway" He started. "If you've noticed over the last couple weeks, this place has gotten pretty crowded. Which is all fine because we want to have as many of us together as possible. You know I think of us as a family. But, as a family I think we need to make a wise decision here.." He said. 

"You talking about relocating?" Diane asked. 

"Yeah.." Jesse nodded. 

"I just got settled" Olivia groaned. 

"I mean, I understand the move darling, I do" Diane said. "But, I don't want to constantly be on the run. I'm getting tired" 

"No, no" Jesse shook his head. "It would be one big move and it would last us awhile. Just like this place did. And I have another huge reason we need to move" He said. "Winter as you all know is coming. And last year whoever was here with me can tell you our garden was shit. We were living off of trades and cans. So I was thinking if we head south? We would have a better chance with our garden" 

"South? I thought it was west?" Chloe sat forward in her chair a bit to look around from Beca at him. 

"It was till I had gotten to thinking. South would be more ideal. West is dry lands" He said. 

"How far down south you thinking?" Beca asked. 

"Well we have a few locations. Just some of us would have to venture out and search it" He said. 

"Where?" Beca asked. 

"Mexico" He said. 

"Mexico?!" The group all yelled out. 

"You want to leave the country?" Stacie asked. "We don't even know what's in our country!" 

"I'm with Stacie there, Jesse. We have zero clue what's happening there. It could be worse" Amy said. 

"It could be worse anywhere we go!" Jesse said. "But we just can't stay here. It's not safe" 

The group had fallen into their own chatter. Some were muttering about if this was a good idea or not. Jesse was babbling like a mad man trying to convince the group leaving the country would be good for them. And it would be good to give them a fresh start. But, nobody seemed to think it was an ideal location. 

That was until, 

"I'm with you.." Eliza said. 

The group fell silent and turned to look at her. 

"What?" Olivia asked. 

"I mean, who knows?" Her voice cracked a bit from her two weeks of silence. She only used her voice a few times. This was the most she did. "What if there's people down there?" 

"Yeah that can't speak English and they think were bad guys so they shoot us?" Beca asked. 

"There's no more societies, guys. Either then survivors. When this thing went down I watched the news. It was spreading globally" Trevor explained. 

"Yeah, I called my daughter when it hit. She said they were in Ireland too.." Diane sighed. 

"You have a daughter?" Chloe asked. 

"Yes, she has your name too" Diane chuckled. "But, that's a story for another day" 

"And Mexico's summers are like perfect weather basically. We could keep the garden growing practically year round" Jesse said.

"What about water? I heard Mexico is known for droughts" Jake asked. 

"We make do. We can take trips to get water. We can have rain collectors so when it does rain we collect a lot. We will make this work" He said. 

"I'm for it.." Aubrey sighed. 

"What?" Beca asked. "Of all people?!" She exclaimed. 

"Come on, Beca. What better option do we have?" She asked. 

"Can't believe I'm saying this, but I'm in" Olivia sighed. 

"May as well agree to this" Amy said. 

"Alright. I know a bit of Spanish" Stacie said. 

"I'm pretty fluent in it" Chloe said. 

Beca turned quickly to look at her girlfriend. Chloe was giving her a small worried smile; hoping she would agree. And Beca didn't want to agree to this. Because going to a new country sounded insane to her. But wherever Chloe went, Beca went. So she knew she would cave. 

"Fine," Beca groaned. "Whatever. We're just surviving anywhere, anyway. And I know we had to leave this place eventually" Beca said. 

"If Beca agrees, I'll agree" Alicia said. 

"You sure this is a good move, Beca?" Diane asked. 

"As long as I don't entirely overthink this, yeah" She nodded. 

"Well then," Diane said. "Don't want to be here all alone. And I think I can handle another trip. I'm in" 

Everyone else had agreed and Jesse was ecstatic his plan was coming to life. He started to explain his plan and what he wanted to do. He wanted himself and a few others to go down and check the area out. Just so they had an idea of where they were heading and where they could settle. 

"So I think Trevor, Alicia, Jake, and myself can head out tonight? We can take the truck-"

"What about us? We need a car here" Olivia said. 

"Imagine if someone didn't just go at me for how I was a princess when I requested more cars?" Eliza asked. 

"Shut up," Olivia playfully punched her arm with a smirk. "You so are a princess"

"Who had a good idea" Eliza pointed at her. 

"Shit, you're right. Okay so I actually saw this dealership with a huge RV I wanted to grab anyway. Maybe someone can drive us down there? We can take the RV down, and you bring the truck back?" Jesse rambled. 

"I'll do it" Olivia offered. "Unless princess over here isn't okay with me driving her daddy's truck?" She asked; a teasing smirk on her lips. 

"If you crash it, I swear whatever this is? It's ov-"

"Before it even began?" Olivia asked. 

"Wait, wha-"

Beca was cut off by Jesse just agreeing to Olivia's plan. He then went on to saying how while they were gone he needed the group to start packing up. But, Beca hadn't dropped it so easily. She turned to Chloe real quick as her face had confusion and shock all over it. 

"Did they just-"

"I told you!" Chloe whispered. "I told you so! I knew those two would work" 

"It's been two weeks, when did they-"

"Beca, you good to start leading the pack up here?" Jesse asked. 

"Uh, yeah" Beca nodded. "Think we should get few cars to load up though" She said. 

"So Beca and I will take care of that" Chloe added. 

"Alright, sounds good. So we should head out tomorrow to get the RV and head down south. See if there's society or we can just crossover with no issue" Jesse said. 

"Doubt there is. Like I said, looked pretty bad on the news" Trevor spoke. 

"Still, good to make sure. Plus we need to find a good base" Jesse said. "So tomorrow we head out and start packing for Mexico.." 

Jesse kept on talking about switching to the next subject. The next subject being about any complaints. But, Beca had tuned out. She was debating if this move was smart. And all she could fear was if they did move and she had unintentionally put the love of her life in danger. And if that had ever happened? Beca wouldn't be able to live with herself knowing that. 

Chloe's hand that was on her lower back started to rub softly again. She felt the tension that had built up quickly release itself once again from the gesture. A sigh had escaped her lips as she ran a hand through her hair. 

Even if she felt the tension disappear, the anxiety was still there. The stomach butterflies making her feel that aching swirl. How her heart was bumping a bit too fast and she felt her knee start to bounce. 

"Hey," Chloe whispered; leaning up in the seat to rest her face against the back of Beca's shoulder. "Want to go talk?" 

"It's fine, I'm fine" 

"That's a lie, and that's a lie" 

"What are you a lie detector now?" 

"Well had to pick something to become either then a veterinarian" Chloe quickly snapped back with a small playful smirk. Even though this conversation wasn't playful. "Come on" She whispered. 

"We have to be here, it's a mandatory meeting-"

"Just trust me" Chloe said. 

Beca was silent for a bit. She pondered if there would be anything else super important to miss from this meeting, but couldn't think of anything. So she gave a small nod and felt Chloe kiss the back of her shoulder before standing up. 

"Sorry to interrupt, but Beca and I just remembered that we have a map of Mexico upstairs in a box. We just have to go through the boxes" Chloe lied. 

"Uh, yeah" Jesse nodded. "That would help. But it takes two of you to-"

"Yeah, it does" Chloe nodded. "So we will go look right now before we forget" Her hand grabbed onto Beca's. She slowly started to pull her out of the room. But then quickly sped it up before anyone could object to their escape. 

"But the meeting and-"

"Is great, keep it going. Be right back" Chloe lied. 

They had left the room and rushed to the staircase to go upstairs. Both trying to hush their giggles like they were teenagers who had just ditched school. Chloe was the one to open their bedroom door and pull Beca in. Beca had nearly fell from the force Chloe had on her pull. But she was too happy to have had escaped that she didn't care. 

The door was shut behind them and both just looked at one another. Their tongues that were being bit and smiles refusing to lift had been let go. The ladies just let the laughter fly from them in that moment. 

"That was so good!" Beca laughed. 

"I know!" Chloe giggled. 

"I think I taught you how to escape a bit too well" Beca said. 

"Guess you are just a bad influence on me" Chloe smirked. 

"Guess so.." Beca smiled softly. 

"So want to take a nap or look for a map?" Chloe asked. 

"We actually have a map?" Beca asked. 

"I don't think so, but we can look" Chloe said. 

"I mean, it would be ideal.." Beca shrugged. "At the same time, I'm still super tired and-"

"We didn't really get to cuddle this morning because someone got up quickly" Chloe cut her off. "Right?" She asked. 

"You were the one who had to bring that up right when I got up" Beca sighed.

"Still, we didn't get to cuddle" Chloe had took a step forward to move a piece of Beca's hair out of her face. "You owe me. Especially because I just got us out of that meeting" 

"I guess" Beca couldn't help but let a small smile form on her lips.

"Come on.." Chloe whispered; pulling her to their unmade bed. Usually Chloe made it in the mornings, but she was too annoyed to do so this morning. 

"Don't force me" Beca said in a playful tone before letting her body drop onto the bed. Chloe quickly following suit.


	16. Part Fifteen

"Alright, first thing is first we have Bella already on alright bus right?" Chloe asked. 

She was standing on the front porch with a clipboard in her hands. It had a list of everything they needed to bring with them. Today would be the day that they left for Mexico. Everything was packed up, they had the RV and cars. 

Jesse would be driving the RV that had Stacie, Aubrey, and Bella in it. Along with a lot of their stuff. Chloe and Beca had their new Jeep they were able to hot wire to get started. It was carrying themselves, their stuff, and Bloe. Eliza and Olivia had her truck which was towing a trailer. Amy, Diane, and Alicia had another truck with a trailer. And Jake and Trevor had another RV so it could carry more stuff. 

It took a bit of work getting that situation solved on who would drive what and what kind of vehicles they needed. But, it worked out. Because they were able to fit a lot of their belongings in the vehicles and take them down to Mexico with them. 

"Yes, I put her down for a nap in the back" Aubrey said. "And Stacie is with her to make sure she doesn't wake up and run off" She added. 

"Okay, good" Chloe nodded. She checked the box off that had written next to it, in all caps, "MAKE SURE BELLA IS IN THE RV" 

"And your girlfriend and dog?" Aubrey asked. 

"Bloe is in the backyard. I'm letting him go to the bathroom before we head out. And I think Beca is doing checks with Jesse to make sure we got everything" Chloe said. 

"Everyone else should be in their vehicles ready to head out then" Aubrey said. 

"I will go and start checking everyone off then along with the stuff" Chloe said before walking off to make sure she was able to check everything off the list. 

Aubrey had walked inside to grab her last bag. Jesse and Beca were to her right in the kitchen. The noise of cabinets were heard as they were checking each one. 

"Canned goods?" Beca asked. 

"Check" Jesse replied. 

"Waters?" Beca asked. 

"Checked again" He said. 

"And finally our silverware, plates, bowls, etc?" Beca asked. 

"Check," Jesse pulled a drawer out. "Check and check," He said as he pulled two more out to see their emptiness. "And, check" He said. 

"Alright," Beca checked the boxes before looking up at him. "This was the last room" She confirmed. 

"Sweet," He nodded. "Let's just make sure Chloe is good and we can head out" 

"You sure the place you guys found is good?" She asked. 

"Trust me, Beca. It's a huge mansion. We will all have our own space and it's already gated in. We just have to build onto that for our defense to be better" He said. 

"It's not that I don't trust you, it's just," Beca sighed. "We're leaving the country dude. That's a huge step" She said. 

"I know, and I'm really happy you agreed. Or Chloe probably got you to. I don't know. But, I really think this is good Beca. We didn't see any survivors where we were. But that doesn't mean anything" He said. "Plus, it's a long drive. So we might find people along the way" 

"We're leaving because we ran out of space and you want to pick up stragglers along the way?" Beca asked. 

"Trust me, the place we found has a lot of room. Whoever owned it must have been super rich" He chuckled. 

"You checked it for guns and explosives right?" Beca asked. 

Jesse looked at the woman a bit confused. "Why would I do that?" 

"Because what if they were rich off of that stuff? Or gang related issues or drug cartels or-"

"Alright, I get what you mean. When we get there I'll check it out" He said. "Now come on, we gotta' get going" He added before his feet carried him out of the room.

Beca followed him out and saw Chloe in the backyard getting Bloe. She lifted him up before undoing the lead to carry that as well. The brunette smiled a bit seeing the woman. But, when didn't she smile when her eyes laid on her? 

It felt like a relief washing over her each time Chloe walked into a room. And with the stress Beca had endured lately, seeing Chloe was a relief factor more then usual. 

"Fifty yard stare much?" Chloe asked as she walked back into the house. 

"You know it," Beca chuckled. "All good with everyone?" 

"My clipboard is now completely checked off because I have my dog, his lead, and you" Chloe said. 

"Sounds good then" Beca said. "You sure you want to leave the country?"

"I've always wanted to go to Mexico anyway, Beca. This will just be me finally getting to do that" Chloe said; walking towards the front door. 

"Except we're just fighting to survive" Beca said as she followed behind her. 

"We always were" Chloe said.

"How so?" Beca chuckled. 

"It just felt easier back then" Chloe said. "But, ever since we are born we're just fighting to stay alive. We're just doing that a little extra now a days" 

"I shouldn't let you read those novels anymore" Beca spoke. 

They had walked out onto the front porch to see all the vehicles lined up, ready to go. Jesse and Amy were talking outside the front RV that lead the whole fleet. Both had maps in their hands directing each other on where they were heading. 

This was it. It was really happening. And Beca just wanted to do one more thing before they left Georgia for good. 

"Hey, come here" Beca said; quickly walking back inside. 

"What?" Chloe asked as she followed along. "We have to get going, Beca" She said. 

"I know, I know" Beca had taken a left to go directly upstairs.

"Beca!" Chloe yelled after her, but eventually gave in to following wherever the hell this woman was going. 

The woman had walked into their very empty bedroom. She turned around to see Chloe walking in after her with the most confused face ever. She was about to open her mouth and question the younger woman's sudden antics, but Beca had cut her off. 

"Come on" She said in a softer voice; signalling to follow her. Beca opened the balcony door before stepping out onto it. 

"We have to leave" Chloe said as she walked out onto the balcony herself. 

"I know," Beca said. "You were busy last night and I was busy last night, so I didn't get to do this" 

"Do what?" Chloe's voice had softened a bit. 

"Down there" Beca pointed out to below the hill. The vague sighting of the multiple buildings down below. 

"What about Barden?" Chloe asked as she saw the faded vision of their old college campus. 

"This is probably the last time we will see that campus in person. Not that we can go down there because you know, zombies. But, that campus? That's where I met you. Aka, the woman I hated ever meeting back then because I knew I was hopelessly going to fall in love with you" Beca had said as she looked at the campus. 

"Beca.." Chloe softly said. Barely above a whisper. A smile formed on her lips as she held their dog close. 

"And I just, I guess I wanted to say goodbye to it. Just from here. With you. Because I hated that place. I never wanted to go. But that place? It brought the best thing in this world to me" Her eyes looked back at Chloe who was close to tears.  "I didn't really think of words here. This was kinda' a last second decision" 

Chloe giggled at that softly. She used her one hand to wipe the rolling tears off her cheeks. Even if it was the smallest words to others, this was big for Beca. Beca didn't share her feelings. So for her to be this open and honest with Chloe had gotten her. 

"Remember when you basically moved into mine and Aubrey's dorm after that night you got arrested?" Chloe asked. 

"She wasn't happy" Beca referenced to Aubrey. 

"No, not at all" Chloe laughed. "But, I loved it. I don't think from then on there was really a time we didn't share a bed" 

"That was because you forced me" Beca replied with a sly smirk. "But, it's good you did. I probably would have never changed without you, Chlo'' She whispered. "I went into that college a shy, introverted, emo who didn't want anything to do with anyone. Then you had to show me that wasn't going to work" 

"Nope," Chloe popped the p. "That so wasn't ever going to work" She smiled. 

"I'm so glad it didn't" Beca whispered.

She had inched a bit closer; trying to avoid the dog licking her face. So the woman stood on her tip toes for a brief second, just to steal a small kiss. Her hand on Chloe's cheek as their lips met for a small second. But, it was enough to seal the moment perfect. 

"We should get going before I start crying more" Chloe said. 

"And before they kill us for being late" Beca chuckled; letting her feet fall back to their normal position. 

"Goodbye, Barden University. Thank you for everything. Sorry you have zombies in your dorms" Chloe said causing Beca to laugh. 

Chloe had started to walk back in the house first. Beca's hand resting on her back as she rubbed small circles. Her own head looked back at the faded buildings while her feet slowly followed. 

"Bye, Barden. Thanks for introducing me to a bunch of nerds and the best person to fall in love with.." Beca had whispered before walking into the room; shutting the balcony door behind her. 

They had kept the words to a minimum as they felt content with what was said and done. Both taking in that this would be their last moments in what they had called their home. Especially in the town they had first met in. 

Beca had moved her arm to wrap around Chloe's back while her hand rested on her hip. She rubbed softly while Chloe lead them out the front door, back onto the porch. This time to see just Jesse standing outside the RV. He waved to them both once he had seen them. 

"Alright, this is it" Chloe said.

Beca shut the front door behind them for the last time before looking back at her. 

"Yeah, it is" Beca said. "You lead" She said. 

Chloe nodded before walking down the porch steps and towards the gate that was usually locked down, now open. They had walked out of the gate doors to walk up to Jesse who was meeting them halfway. 

"Alright, just follow me down. We decided it was better to have one RV lead and one at the back. The other cars go into the middle. Walkie talkies are all set up to keep in touch. It'll be a long drive and I'm hoping to stop for some sleep here and there. You guys can come onto my RV for the breaks if you don't want to sleep in the car" He explained. 

"Sounds good" Chloe said. "Beca, you're driving right?" She asked. 

"I would never let you drive" Beca said with a playful smirk. 

"Funny" Chloe rolled her eyes. "I'm going to put Bloe in the backseat and I'll be waiting" She gave a small kiss on Beca's cheek before walking to their car that was behind Jesse's RV. 

"You ready for this?" Jesse asked. 

"As ready as I ever could be" Beca said. 

"Just wait for me to let everyone on the walkie talkies know when to start the cars. You know they're going to be running at us once we all do" Jesse said. 

"Let's get this over with then" She had said. 

"Alright, let's get this show on the-"

"Don't" Beca pointed as she walked away. She definitely hated that saying. 

"Road!" Jesse completed which earned him a middle finger. 

Beca had gotten into the driver's seat the same time Chloe had gotten into the passengers. She locked the doors once Chloe shut her door out of habit. Not even a second later, the walkie talkie that was in their cup holder radioed in. 

"Gooooood morning!" Jesse said. 

"He is way too cheerful" Beca said while putting her seatbelt on. 

"Oh he's just trying to lighten the mood, babe" Chloe said after putting her seatbelt on. 

"Welcome to our trip to Mexico. We are expecting a rough estimate of a little over a day trip. I have put a map in each vehicle. The sharpie line is the route we are taking. So if you get lost, follow that. But we should be good being the biggest vehicles are in front and back" Jesse explained. "So buckle in, enjoy those cds I found for everyone in that music store, and let's get to Mexico. Everyone should start their engines on the count of three" He said. 

"He found us CDs?" Beca asked. 

"Yeah. In this case. And I have some of those mixtapes you burned for me years ago too" She chuckled. 

"Forgout about those" Beca said. 

"Oh and one last thing, gas stops. I timed them out, but still I could be wrong. So if you're getting to E radio it in and we will stop to fix that" He said. "Alright either then that on the count of three, one, two, three!" Jesse had radioed in. 

Like a chain reaction, all the vehicles had started up. The RV had pulled off first, with Beca following, then Eliza, then Amy, and then Jake. With that, they had started down the mountain. No words we're really spoken as the zombies were running out of the forest like they were running on fire. 

Beca had her grip on the steering wheel pretty hard as she kept her eyes on the back of Jesse's RV. Chloe was looking down at her hands that were frantically playing with each other. They knew the zombies were right outside their car. But neither wanted to admit to knowing. 

"Shit!" Someone had radioed in. "We just hit a zombie!" Olivia had yelled. 

"You guys are still good though right?" Aubrey asked. "Like the truck is still able to drive?" She added. 

"Yeah," Olivia said. "I think we're good-" 

"I didn't want to drive!" Eliza was heard in the background.

"Oh so now all of the sudden you don't want to drive the precious spoiled brat truck?" Olivia asked. 

Chloe had picked up the walkie talkie which had gotten Beca's attention. She looked over as Chloe pressed the button before putting the walkie talkie close to her mouth. 

"Can we just get onto the highway and then you two can finish arguing? Also when you argue, please don't radio it in. Everyone is stressed enough" Chloe had said before letting the button go. 

"Bossy Chloe, she just had to show eventually huh?" Beca smirked. 

"I didn't hear you complaining about her reappearing the other night in bed" Chloe winked. 

"Sorry, just stressed" Olivia had said. 

Chloe didn't reply. She had put the walkie talkie down and started to flip through the CDs to distract her. Luckily the zombies had calmed down and there was only a few on each side. They were still going down the mountain, but now with a bit of relief. 

"He get anything good?" Beca asked. 

"Um," Chloe had hummed. "He got some punk and rap mainly. Oh good, some pop too" She said. 

"Well we can play it when we get onto the highway and we won't have to worry about hearing any of those creatures" Beca said. 

"Yeah," Chloe agreed. "Why do you think they don't crowd highways by the way?" She looked up at her girlfriend. 

Beca shrugged. "Why do they do anything they do?" She counter questioned. 

"True, but really, come on" Chloe leaned her head back on the seat. Her eyes still locked on the woman beside her. "You've had to think of your own answers" 

"Honestly, I don't know. And it kills me that I don't know" 

"Do you think any other cars frequently fly through there? That's why?" She asked. 

"Cars can fly?" Beca asked. 

"You know what I mean" 

"I do," Beca said. "And I don't know. I've never seen other cars there at least" 

"Not that we know of" Chloe said. 

They had finally gotten off the mountain and were now driving through town. Both had kept quiet as they saw the zombies basically having their own society in their old small college town. Some yelled at them as others just limped around. While some zombies were even crawling. 

It felt odd to both still seeing this. Well, more creepy then anything. But both had just wanted to get through this. The highway was only a few miles away. 

"What if zombies are capable of love?" Chloe asked.

"This is not Warm Bodies" Beca referenced to the movie.

"That was a good movie!" Chloe looked over at Beca. 

"Medicore at best" Beca quickly replied. "But why do you ask?" She asked. 

"Because, what if some zombies fall in love? Okay, what if we were zombies?" 

"Oh, this is going to be a long ride" Beca sighed. 

"Shush," Chloe playfully smacked her. "Hear me out" 

"Chloe, in no way does a question in a zombie apocalypse," She had put a bit of attitude on the words. "That goes 'what if we were zombies?' Ever sounds good to me" Beca said. 

"Would we still love each other?" Chloe asked. 

"Who says I even love you?" Beca looked over at Chloe with a smirk before looking back at the road. 

"Come on, would we?" Chloe asked. 

"You'd be the hottest zombie so probably, yeah" 

"Only because I'm the hottest zombie?" 

"Yep" 

"You gotta' be joking"

"Why do you think I'm with you now?" Beca asked. 

"Mitchell, watch it" Chloe warned. 

"Okay," Beca chuckled. "You know I'm fucking with you. No, that would not be the only reason" 

"Then what would it be?" Chloe asked. 

"Because even dead me would know in some way I love you" She said. "Unless Kesha is a zombie then uh, you know that-"

"Do you want to break up?" Chloe asked causing Beca to just shake her head no with a laugh. "Then I'd watch it" Chloe smirked. 

They had pulled onto the highway briefly after that. The zombies were pretty much scarce from that moment on. Sure they saw one time to time, but nothing as bad as what they had gone through. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are now on the highway to our destination. May I please have a roll call to make sure everyone is here? I'll probably be doing these every so often" Jesse radioed in. 

"My god" Beca rolled her eyes. 

"I got it" Chloe chuckled at how her girlfriend was so easily annoyed. She picked up the walkie talkie and found herself repeating her earlier actions before taking. "Beca and Chloe are right behind you" 

"Eliza and I are right behind you guys" Olivia radioed in. "Oh and no more zombies hit" 

"One ti-" Eliza was heard in the back before it cut out. 

"Amy and her crew, fourth!" Amy radioed in. 

"Jake here, last of the group still with you" He said. 

"Alright then, looks like we are in the clear. Life is a highway my friends, keep that in mind" Jesse said. 

"Did he just read a bunch of lame sayings before we left?" Beca asked. 

"I think he's had them for awhile" Chloe laughed before putting the walkie talkie back in the cup holder. 

She had pulled out the mixtape CD Beca had made for her so long ago. It had all of Chloe's favorite songs on it. She can't even remember why Beca made it. But, it still made her smile.

Chloe put it in the CD player and pressed play. It was silent for a bit before Titanium started to play. Beca had groaned but Chloe just grinned. 

"Oh come on! This is our song!" Chloe laughed. 

"Overplayed thou-"

"You shout it out" Chloe started. 

She continued to sing to Beca. Her body moving as she even pointed finger guns which Beca thought was the lamest yet cutest thing. The woman found herself just laughing as she shook her head. This would definitely be a long trip. But with Chloe by her side making her smile like this? It would be worth it.


End file.
